Girls Against Boys
by ShatteredRose12
Summary: Kagome,Sango,Ayame and Rin all HATE guys! So imagine how they feel when their new neighbors are ALL BOYS! The girls declare a war with the guys in an attempt to chase them away; now it's a battle of the sexes! Who will lose and who will fall in love?
1. The New Neighbors Are WHAT?

**Hello everyone! It's me: _ShatteredRose12_! This is my new story that I've started entitled "Girls Against Boys"**. **Now, I know that I'm still currently writing my other story, and I haven't discontinued it, but I've been working on this one for a while now and I wanted to finally put it up. I'll try hard with the updates for both of these stories, but I hope that you enjoy this story as much as you enjoy the other one: "A Summer to Never Forget"**. **Anyway, here's a quick summary of my story:**

**_Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin are four best friends living right next to each other. They absolutely can't stand guys, due to childhood traumas, so it's just their luck when the house across the street's new inhabitants are four boys. Now the girls declare a full on war with the guys to chase them away. But the boys won't leave without a fight! Who will win in this battle of the sexes, and who will start to see life in a different point of view? A story filled with drama, pranks, hurt, friendship and (possibly) love, this will definitely be a handful for the boys! {InuKag, MirSan, SessRin, KouAya}.  
_**

**oOo**

**-Chapter 1- The New Neighbors Are WHAT?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters associated with him. At all. Whatsoever. Now just read the damn story!**

It was a cool Saturday morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and children's laughter could be heard everywhere. It was the perfect day for riding your bike, or relaxing outside, or taking a walk in the park. So of course, naturally, Sango, Ayame, Rin and Kagome were inside Kagome's house, in her room, not doing anything of any importance.

Ayame, a tall, pretty, wistful girl with beautiful, striking emerald eyes sat on Kagome's bed painting her toenails to match the color of her hair, which was long and auburn and styled in two pigtails. Sango, an intelligent, strong-willed, beautiful brunette sat in a chair at Kagome's desk reading a book called "The Loved and Loveless". As she read, she twirled pieces of her long brown ponytail between her index and middle finger, and at certain points in the book she would smile or laugh and her coffee brown eyes would grow wide and huge or become thin and narrow. Rin, a cute, bubbly, petite girl lay on her stomach on the floor, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching TV. Her legs were up in the air and crossed behind her head, and every few seconds she would brush her long, dark brown hair out of her face. And last but not least, Kagome sat at the window peering through a pair of binoculars. She was gorgeous, with long, waist-length raven hair, large, beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a thin, curvy figure. Her lips were thin and a pretty petal pink color and she had a smooth, creamy complexion. She was smart, kind, caring and very nice. But deep down inside she bore a grudge, an unknown hatred for something. And her eyes portrayed it.

Rin lay on the floor eating her popcorn and watching a puppet show (which was really for little kids…). Suddenly, she burst out laughing uncontrollably. Ayame raised her head and stared questioningly at Rin and Sango raised her eyebrow at Rin. She continued to laugh.

"Ha ha! The red puppet just bonked the blue puppet on the head!" Rin said giggling. Sango and Ayame exchanged a looked.

"Ha Ha HA! The blue puppet just bonked the red puppet back!" Rin exclaimed again. This time she went into hysterics, rolling around on the floor laughing uncontrollably. Sango let out an exasperated sigh.

"Rin, SHUT UP!" she commanded. Rin looked at her and burst out laughing again. Sango gave an exasperated sigh as she slammed her book shut on the desk. She turned the chair to face Rin and glared at the small girl.

"Rin… Rin… RIN!" Sango yelled loudly. Finally she got Rin's attention and she stopped laughing long enough to look at Sango.

"Yes?" Rin asked in between giggles. Sango gave her a look.

"Shut up! Stop laughing!" she commanded.

"No! This show is sooo funny!" Rin giggled. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You _do _realize that that show is a kid's show right? As in, it was made for **7 year olds and younger!**" Sango said, emphasizing her words to make a point. Rin just shrugged.

"It's funny," she repeated, smiling.

"Oh grow up Rin! Why can't you just watch shows for _teens your age_?" Sango asked. Rin pouted, offended.

"Well I'll start watching shows for my age when you start reading age-appropriate books," Rin shot back, crossing her arms. Sango paused at that, and Rin continued.

"At least I don't go reading those adult romance novels with all sorts of _adult _things in there that girls your age shouldn't be reading!"

Sango's cheeks darkened a little.

"Oh please! My books have nothing to do with your immaturity! And F.Y.I. Rin, this book is a _teenage _romance novel, and since I'm a _teenager _then it _is _age appropriate. So there!" she stuck her nose in the air to make a point. It was Rin's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well if that book is so "age appropriate" (she made air quotations with her fingers) then how come you won't let anyone read it, huh?"

Sango paused again, and you could see that she was thinking up an answer.

"Because… well, it's _mine_. If I don't want anyone to read it then it's my business."

"Oh reeaaaalllyyy…? Are you sure, or is it just because there are things in that book that would send normal 15 year olds running and screaming and make their eyes bleed?"

"Okay, you are _so _over-exaggerating Rin!"

"Am I?"

"Yes you are! Anyway, this isn't about me or my _age-appropriate _books; it's about you and your childishness. Now shut up! Puppets getting hit on the head is something I would have laughed at when I was _five_! Not when I'm _15_! It's not funny anymore!"

Rin gave a fake gasp, and clutched her chest dramatically, though her face twisted into an expression of real pain.

"Are you trying to say that I'm immature?" she demanded.

"Well I ain't sayin' that you're _grown up, _now am I?" Sango said. She shook her head and walked back over to the desk and sat down with her book muttering to herself about the immaturity in people these days.

"Oh shut up!" Rin said, throwing a piece of popcorn towards Sango. It bounced off of her head and landed on her book in front of her. She looked up and turned towards Rin, glaring at her.

"Oh, real funny Rin!" she said, holding the popcorn up in the air as evidence. "You're just proving my point about immaturity!"

Another piece of popcorn went sailing through the air and this time it hit Sango on her nose.

"That's it!" Sango said. She marched over to Rin and grabbed the popcorn bowl and started barraging Rin with popcorn bombs. Rin shrieked and she grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it back at Sango. Sango shoved some in Rin's mouth. Rin grabbed another handful of popcorn and shoved it down Sango's shirt. Sango shrieked, and she dumped the entire bowl of popcorn over Rin's head. The two girls continued with their popcorn fight, screaming and yelling and laughing. Then, Sango pushed Rin down on the floor.

"Hey, don't push me!" Rin cried as she pushed Sango back.

"Well don't push me!" Sango cried, shoving Rin. Rin shoved her back. Sango flicked Rin on her ear.

"Ow! Don't flick me!" Rin said. She flicked Sango back.

"Ouch! Rin! That hurt!" Sango cried.

"Well you started it!" Rin shrieked.

"Did not!" Sango said.

"Did too!" Rin replied.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not_!" Sango argued.

"Did _too_!" Rin retorted.

"Did not!"

"Liar liar pants on fire!"

"God bless the germs and the devil eat the worms!"

"Wait… what?" Rin asked confused. Sango smirked.

"Exactly!"

"Stupid!" Rin said rolling her eyes.

"If I'm stupid then you're retarded!" Sango shot back.

"Well if I'm retarded then you're an idiot!"

"If I'm an idiot then you're a dim-wit!"

"If I'm a dim-wit then you're a brainless slug!"

"Am not!" Sango said.

"Are too!" Rin said.

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" a voice suddenly roared. The yell stopped Sango and Rin dead in their tracks. They stopped fighting and turned around to the source of the noise. There, sitting on the bed with a polish bottle in her hand was Ayame, and she looked pissed.

"Polishing your nails takes a steady hand and loads of precise concentration! And right now, you guys are _breaking _my concentration with all of your stupid noise! So SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sango and Rin exchanged a look. Then, they both gave an evil smile. Suddenly, they started singing the theme song to Dora _really _loud and REALLY off-key. Pretty soon they were screeching and Ayame had to cover her ears before her ear-drums burst from the awful noise. She groaned.

"Okay, okay I get it! Swiper no swiping! Now just shut up before I go deaf!" Ayame shrieked. Rin and Sango stopped singing immediately and grinned as they slapped each other a high-five. Mission accomplished. Ayame rolled her eyes and went back to polishing her toes.

"Jerks…" she muttered. Sango shrugged, and she headed back over to the desk to continue reading her novel. Right now, Katy was in the middle of being kidnapped by the handsome, seductive, maniacal doctor Shizzo who she was strongly attracted to, and she was struggling with the decision of if she should call her boyfriend Lenny to come rescue her, or let Doctor Shizzo have his way with her… **(A/N: lol omg what kind of book is this that Sango is reading? Shield your eyes! Lol) **Rin went back to watching her show and the room was peaceful once again. But… not for long…

"Hey guys! Look!" Kagome suddenly yelled. Everyone turned and looked at her surprised. It was the first word that she had spoken since she had glued herself to the window to spy on people with her evil binoculars.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"I see something!" Kagome exclaimed. All three girls exchanged a look.

"You don't say…" Sango said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Are you not supposed to see something Kaggie-chan? 'Cause then that would defeat the whole purpose of binoculars, don't you think?" Ayame asked. Kagome sucked her teeth.

"This is no time to be smart Ayame," she said.

"So you want me to be dumb…?" Ayame asked confused.

"It shouldn't be that hard, you've been doing it all your life," Rin said, and she and Sango slapped a high-five. Ayame however was not amused.

"Very funny girls. Just remember… I know where you live…"

Both girls immediately stopped giggling.

"I'm being serious here guys! Come here! There's something you all need to see!" Kagome urged.

"No thanks Kags. I don't want to spy on innocent people. I'm not a stalker like you," Sango said.

"I'm _not _a stalker! Watching some random person's every move while confined in the safeness of my room where no one can see me is _not _being a stalker!" Kagome said. Ayame and Sango looked at each other.

"Then what is it?" Ayame asked.

"Observation."

"Well here's my observation: Kagome–chan is a stalker and a weirdo!" Rin said, and all three girls giggled. Kagome frowned.

"Stop laughing and get your butts over here NOW!" Kagome commanded them. The girls stopped laughing and looked at each other. Kagome didn't yell too much, and she didn't normally talk to them that way. This _must_ be serious. Sighing, all three girls made their way over to the window.

"Okay, what?" Sango asked. You could tell that she thought this was a waste of time.

"Look! There's a moving van in the house across the street!" Kagome said, pointing at the large house that was facing theirs directly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Um, _yea_! We know that Kagome! We can see it without the binoculars you know," she said.

"It's no big deal Kags," Rin said. "We've known that people were moving into that house for about two weeks now."

"Yeah, why are you getting all worked up over it Kaggie-chan?" Ayame asked.

"It's not the moving van guys! Well, I mean it _is_, but… it's the stuff coming _out_ the moving van!"

"Uh, yea, that's what moving vans do Kags they move people's stuff," Sango said, a little irritated with her best friend.

"Shut up Sango! I know what I'm talking about! It's not just the stuff! Look, there's a baseball glove, and a baseball and a bat and a Lakers shirt and a hat and…"

"Okay, we get it Kagome. There are numerous sport items in the moving van," Ayame said. Kagome growled in frustration.

"Don't you all see?" she yelled. Everyone stared at her blankly.

"No," they replied. Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Ugh!"

"Come on guys. Let's give Kagome-chan a chance to say what she has to say. I'm sure she has a pretty good reason for all this," Rin said. Kagome flashed her a grateful look.

"Thanks Rin. Look, what I'm trying to say is, what kind of person owns all that sporting equipment?" Kagome asked. Everyone looked confused.

"People," Ayame answered.

"Yes, but what _kind _of people?"

"Sporty people?"

"Okay, yes, but that's not what I meant!"

"Help us out here Kagome-chan," Rin said. Kagome sighed.

"Okay, we all knew that we were getting new neighbors, and that there would be kids, but we never knew if they would be boys or girls," she said. Everyone nodded, following so far.

"So, who do you know who uses all of that sporting equipment?" she asked. Everyone thought hard.

"Ooh! I know! Ryomi Tsatsuni!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Okay… and what is he?"

"A…boy…?" Rin asked confused.

"Exactly!"

After a few moments comprehension flickered across the girls' faces.

"Oooh!" they all said, finally understanding.

"Wait, so you're saying that you think our new neighbors are _boys_?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yes! Why else would they have so much sporting equipment?"

"Uh… their dad could coach a Little League team," Rin suggested.

"No. The estate lady said that they don't have a father. Apparently he died or something. It's just the kids and their mother."

"Well… it could be really sporty girls. You know, like tomboys?" Ayame suggested uncomfortably. Kagome shook her head.

"I highly doubt that. Sure, girls like to play sports, but I don't think any girl would need all of that sporting equipment for herself. Besides, that looks like the whole _family's _stuff, and usually in a family only _one _out of the three girls are tomboys."

All the girls exchanged uneasy looks with each other.

"You really think that… _boys_… are moving in across the street from us?" Rin asked. She said _boys _with certain venom in her voice that only her friends understood.

"Looks like it…" Sango said. She was quick to accept the bad.

"Well, hey, we don't know that yet!" Ayame said brightly. "I mean, their mother could own a sports shop or something! It _could_ be girls you know. It could even be the wrong moving van. That happened to us before you know. When we first moved here our moving van got mixed up with someone else's and we got stuck with a bunch of creepy knick-knacks."

"Maybe…" Rin said doubtfully.

"Oh, those are boys alright," Kagome suddenly said. All three girls turned to see her back at the window with the binoculars.

"What do you mean Kaggie-chan?" Ayame asked, walking over to her.

"Look" Kagome said, pointing to the house again. In the driveway, a red minivan had just pulled up. In the back seat, there were three tall figures, and in the front seat there were two. The person in the driver's seat was a female, but the person in the passenger seat looked like a male.

"I thought you said the father had died," Sango said, looking at Kagome. She shrugged.

"He _did_."

"That could just be an uncle or something, or maybe even a step-dad," Rin suggested.

"Or… an older brother…" Ayame said. The girls all stared at each other wordlessly.

"Hey, look! I think they're getting out of the car!" Rin said, pointing to the window. The girls all rushed to the window and peered out of it. Sure enough, there were five figures coming out of the car.

"Ugh! I can't see their faces!" Sango said.

"Lemme see," Kagome said, peering through her binoculars. "Umm… okay the right car door is opening and I see a pair of legs coming out… hmm… the person is coming out, but their back is turned to me. I can't see their face," she finally said.

"Well, describe their back!" Rin urged.

"Okay, okay! They have short, black hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail… um… they're pretty tall. They're wearing a long- sleeved purple shirt and khaki shorts with tennis. Um… on their left hand is a silver watch, and on their right hand is some weird looking glove with beads wrapped around it."

"Well? Are they male or female?" Ayame asked impatiently. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know. But… there's a huge possibility that it's…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but everyone already knew where she was going.

"Well… check it out!" Rin said frantically. No one was mad at her for being pushy though; they all wanted to see the outcome of their neighbors. Kagome went back to looking through the binoculars.

"Okay…since ponytail person hasn't turned around yet, I'll go on to the next person. They're coming out of the car now. Um… legs… torso…head… Whoa!"

"What? What is it?" all three girls asked anxiously. Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry. It' just… that's the most amazing hair I've ever seen…" she murmured. Sango, Rin and Ayame exchanged a look.

"Lemme see," Sango said, grabbing the binoculars from Kagome.

"Hmm… you're right. That _is _gorgeous hair. Wonder who it belongs to. It's so long, and wavy and _silver_! Wow! I've never seen hair like that before! It's full and luscious and shiny too!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sango, stop getting off with their hair!" she said. Sango grinned.

"Sorry. Hey, looks like this person has… dog ears?" she asked confused.

"Dog ears? Lemme see!" Ayame cried, grabbing the binoculars.

"Whoa! You're right! They _do _have dog ears!"

"How is that possible?" Kagome demanded. She was kind of freaked out. Ayame shrugged.

"They're probably a youkai. You know, like me."

Ayame was a wolf-youkai, and though she maintained a human appearance, she still had wolf youkai traits, such as a keen sense of smell, sight, super human strength and speed and a great sense of taste. Not to mention pointy, elf-like ears.

"A dog youkai?" Kagome asked, struggling to grasp the concept. Ayame nodded.

"They're not unusual you know," she said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Ooh, they have claws!" Ayame said, resuming her previous duty.

"Great. They just keep getting better and better," Sango said dryly.

"Lemme see," Kagome said, grabbing the binoculars from Ayame. She looked at the strange white-haired person, feeling some sort of strange attraction to look at them.

"So, is it a girl or a boy?" Rin asked. Kagome shrugged.

"They haven't turned around yet. I- HOLY CRAP!"

"WHAT?" all three girls exclaimed again, but Kagome was speechless.

"Kags? Kags?" Sango repeated the raven haired girl's name over and over, but her best friend didn't answer her. She just stared, dumbstruck and almost terrified out the window at the person. Sango shook her shoulders until finally Kagome seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. She looked at Sango with troubled eyes.

"Kags? What's wrong?" Sango demanded. Kagome stared into her best friend's eyes before looking away.

"It… was a guy…" she said softly. Everyone gasped.

"Are you kidding?" Rin cried, grabbing the binoculars from Kagome and staring outside. "Oh come on!"

"Is it true?" Ayame asked. Rin nodded.

"Yop, it's definitely a _guy _alright," she confirmed. There was that venom again. Sango glanced at Kagome again. She still seemed to be in shock.

"Kags, what is it?" she asked. It took Kagome three tries to get any sound to come out of her mouth, and when she finally could talk her voice was shaky.

"Hi…His eyes!" she said. "His eyes!"

"What about his eyes?" Sango asked concerned.

"They were… gold!"

"Gold?"

"Yes! Gold! Beautiful, piercing, striking GOLD!"

"But isn't that the same color as…."

"Yes Sango! His eyes are the same color of hi-" Kagome's voice broke off and she turned away from the window. No one bothered her either; they all knew what she was going through and that she just needed a few minutes to herself.

'_Why?' _Kagome thought to herself. '_Why is he here? Why is this happening?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Inuyasha, what do you think of this place so far?"

Inuyasha turned around to glare at his best friend.

"We've only been here for 5 minutes Miroku!" he said. Miroku shrugged.

"So? What's your first impression?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"I hate it!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Really? But you haven't even been here ten minutes yet!" Miroku protested. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I never wanted to come here in the first place," he said.

"Okay. So why you glaring at me like this is all my fault?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you hadn't gone acting all excited about moving and convincing mom to let you come with us, I probably wouldn't be here right now!" he growled.

"Oh sure, blame it on the hot guy. Did the others come out yet?"

"Nah, they're still in the car."

"True. Well I'm gonna go look around."

With that, Miroku left. Inuyasha sighed.

"Might as well look around too," he muttered to himself. That was when he suddenly got this creepy, eerie feeling that he was being watched. He looked around and felt a chill go down his spine. Slowly, Inuyasha turned around, and looked up. There, he saw a house, and on that house he saw a window, and through that window he saw a girl… and the girl saw him too.

She was looking at him through binoculars, but when he turned around she sort of froze there just staring at him. Then, she seemed to scream and turn away from him rather hastily. He quirked an eyebrow. What a weird girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Anyone else come out the car yet Rin?" Sango asked. Rin nodded.

"Yea, the dude in the front seat is coming out."

"Dude?"

"Well… yea… I think it's pretty obvious he's a guy," Rin said.

"Oh great," Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well… he's taller than the other two. Um… wow. He has the same long, beautiful, silver hair as the other boy does."

"Really?"

"Yea, except it looks even longer and shinier and silverier and prettier…"

"Maybe they're related," Ayame suggested.

"Maybe. He could be dog boy's older brother," Rin said.

"Dog boy?" Sango raised an eyebrow. Rin giggled.

"Yup. That's my new nickname for him. Anyway, his brother is _definitely _older than him. And… cuter…"

"Cuter?"

"Well… not in _that _way…" Rin said blushing. "Anyway, he looks human enough. He has elf looking ears, but they're better than dog ears right? He has gold eyes too, but they look more serious and colder. And… he has strange purple markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead."

"Eh?" Ayame said. Rin nodded.

"Yea. It's pretty weird."

"He _must _be demon then," Ayame confirmed. "_Normal_ humans don't have markings on their faces like that."

"Unless you're Sango and it's a pimple!" Rin snickered. Sango shot her a look.

"Not funny!" she growled.

"Sorry."

"Well… you know, nothing exactly screams _normal _about these guys," Ayame said.

"True that," Sango agreed.

"Ooh, he has claws!" Rin said.

"Cool!" Ayame exclaimed. Sango and Rin looked at her.

"If he weren't a boy that is…" she said slowly in a small voice.

"Hey, where'd the ponytail person go?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I think they took a walk or something," Rin answered.

"Nope, they're coming back," Ayame said. Rin looked at Ayame, who had the binoculars in her hand.

"Hey! You stole those from me!" Rin accused. Ayame grinned.

"You snooze you loose!" she said. "Hey, ponytail's coming back!"

"Lemme see!" Sango said, grabbing the binoculars from Ayame.

"Hey!" Ayame protested. "I just got those!"

"You snooze you loose!" Sango said, and she and Rin slapped a high-five while Ayame pouted in her corner sulkily.

"Ah! I see Ponytail Person. They're walking back to Dog Boy," Sango said. Rin grinned. Ha ha. Dog boy.

"Well? Girl or boy? Girl or boy?"

"I don't know. They're talking to Dog Boy. Now they're both looking this way and- OMIGOSH!"

"WHAT?" the girls exclaimed _again_.

"He… he saw me…" Sango said, turning away quickly from the window.

"He? It's a he?" Ayame asked, and if Sango weren't so traumatized she probably would have laughed. The way she said "it" was funny, as if he were some newborn baby or creature or something.

"Yeah. It's a he…" Sango repeated. "A he with the most beautiful, striking, violet eyes ever."

"Really?" Ayame asked, taking the binoculars out of Sango's limp hands.

"Wow. His eyes _are _violet… that's unusual… they're pretty too…"

"Violet?" Kagome asked worriedly. This was the first she had spoken from since she had looked out the window. Sango turned to stare at her, and her eyes held the same troubled stare as Kagome's.

"Yeah Kags… violet…" she said softly. "Dog Boy's eyes are gold and Mr. Ponytail's eyes are violet."

"You know what that means…" Kagome choked out.

"Yeah…"

Sango and Ayame stared a little confused at their two friends. They had a little idea of what they were talking about, but not quite, and if you didn't know what Kagome and Sango were talking about then it would be very confusing to you.

"Um… so there are two more people in the car…" Ayame said uneasily. "Should we check them out?"

"Definitely," Kagome said. "If the last person has whiskers or a tail then I'm outta here."

The girls all giggled and Ayame resumed her position at the window.

**oOo**

**So there you have it! Chapter 1 of "_Girls Against Boys_"! I hope you all like this story so far! Please review, and tell me what you think! I want enough reviews for me to continue with chapter 2 please (10 would be nice! XD) Anyway, look out for the next chapter entitled: "_Meeting the boys_" (titles are subject to change). See ya! :P  
**


	2. We See You

**Heya guys, I'm back! Okay, I didn't reach the 10 mark for reviews, but I still posted up the next chapter. Hopefully i get more reviews, but I hope that you all like my story. Anyway, I don't have much to say, so I won't delay any further. Oh btw, this story may have a bit coarse language; I'm not sure if I should change the rating or not. Tell me what you think.**

**oOo**

**-Chapter 2- ****We See You**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to him... except for this story O_o****  
**

"Do you see him yet?" Rin asked. Ayame shook her head.

"No, not yet… wait!"

"I'm waiting, I'm waiting, I'm waiting… wait for what?" Rin demanded. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Chillax Rin. The last person is getting out the car."

"It's about time," Rin mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Well? Boy or girl?"

"I don't know. He or she has _really _long hair in a ponytail and it's making it _really _hard to tell…" Ayame said.

"Well, how long is his or her hair?" Sango asked.

"_Really_ long. Like down to his or her hip."

"Whoa," Kagome said. "That _is_ long."

"Well it's not longer than dog boy's brother's," Rin said.

"True," Kagome agreed. "Well, anything else about him or her?"

"Um… they're tall and they have tan skin. They're wearing a brown sweatband, a brown hoodie and khaki shorts like Mr. Ponytail and tennis…erm… that's all I can tell from the back."

"Brown sweatband?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Do girls wear sweatbands?"

"Only the girls who work out…" Sango said. "Or the girls whose boyfriends gave it to them to wear."

"That's a girl right? That _has _to be a girl! _Please _tell me that's a girl!" Kagome said frantically.

"I hope it's a girl too," Rin said, crossing her fingers. "We've got enough boys in this neighborhood. _Too much _if you ask me!"

"In this neighborhood? Try the world!" Sango said. "We don't need any more boys!"

"Agreed!" Ayame said. "But…" suddenly, she gave a loud gasp.

"What is it Ayame?" Rin demanded. Ayame took in a sharp breath and turned away from the window.

"It's… a _boy_…" she said. Only silence was heard in the room as everyone digested what Ayame had just said.

"A… boy…?" Sango repeated with great difficulty. Ayame only nodded miserably.

"Yeah, a boy with… amazing blue eyes…"

"Blue… eyes…?" Kagome asked. Ayame nodded and Kagome frowned.

"Oh no…" she murmured to herself shaking her head.

"So that means that… all our new neighbors are… _males_?" Rin asked, struggling to wrap her mind around the idea.

"Yeah. We have to stare into their stupid, immature, _betraying_ faces every morning!" Ayame said, and her voice was trembling with anger and disgust.

"No… this can't be happening… my worst nightmare has become reality…"

Even calm, intelligent Sango couldn't seem to accept this illogical and unrealistic nightmare.

"No… no way… I can't let this happen!" Kagome said, pacing up and down the floor. "I _won't _let this happen! They've gotta go!" she said firmly.

"But Kags, they just came here. They won't leave _that _soon," Rin pointed out.

"Not unless we _make _them!" Kagome said.

"But… how are we gonna do that?" Sango asked confused.

"We'll make their lives so miserable here that they'll _want _to leave and _never _come back!" Kagome said determined. There was a familiar gleam in her eye, a gleam the girls hadn't seen in a long time.

"Okay… but what if they want to go but their mom doesn't? They _still _won't leave," Ayame said. She had a good point.

"Yeah Kags, and we can't exactly make _her _life miserable. She could call the police. Or worse. If our moms found out, we'd be dead," Rin said.

"Yeah, and besides, she's a female. She's not our enemy so no need to bring her into the fight right? I mean, hey, it's not her fault she had to give birth to _boys_," Sango said. Kagome seemed to ponder for a moment.

"Fine," she finally said. "We won't bring their mom into this… unless it's _absolutely _necessary. But we have to make the boys so miserable that they'll keep bugging and nagging her to move until she finally caves in," Kagome said. "Everyone has a weak spot. We just have to find theirs."

"Okay…" the girls finally agreed.

"What's your plan Commander Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled.

"To find out more about them so that we can make their lives a living hell," she said with a devilish grin.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Sango asked.

"Well, for starters, we could finish watching them through the binoculars," Kagome said. All three girls nodded.

"I have some spares in my drawer over there," Kagome said, pointing to her desk. The girls exchanged astonished looks.

"You mean that we were fighting over _one _binocular this whole time when you had _three more _of them?" Sango demanded. Kagome nodded.

"And why didn't we know this sooner?" Ayame asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Slipped my mind I guess," she said. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

She went over to the drawer and pulled out three binoculars, tossing one to Sango and Rin each and keeping one for herself. Then, all four girls went to the window and found a good spot where they proceeded to spy on the boys.

The girls had been watching the boys for about three minutes now. It looked like all of them were busy doing their own things, so each girl was assigned to a boy. Ayame got the one with the long brown hair and the tan skin, Sango got "Mr. Ponytail", Kagome got "Dog Boy" and Rin got "Dog Boy's Brother." So far, none of the boys were interacting with each other whatsoever, and pretty soon spying on them became boring.

"I'm bored," Sango finally announced. The girls all looked at her.

"Me too," Rin agreed. "Dog boy's brother isn't doing anything, except maybe watching the grass grow."

"Yeah, and Mr. Tan Skin is busy shooting hoops by himself," Ayame said rolling her eyes. "How lame."

"You think that's lame?" Kagome said. "Dog boy looks like he's practicing Kung Fu or martial Arts or something by himself. Loser!"

"Now that's just whack," Ayame said shaking her head.

"Ha! You all think _that's _whack?" Sango asked. "Mr. Ponytail is _talking _to himself, and then _answering _himself back! If you ask me, it looks like he's having a pretty good conversation with himself."

They all giggled.

"I think he's taking the phrase "Me, myself and I" a little too seriously," Kagome laughed. They all laughed some more.

"Hey girls, look!" Rin suddenly said, pointing out the window. "It looks like the guys are conversing!"

"Finally!" Kagome said, and they all rushed to the window with their binoculars. It was true. The boys had all converged into a circle in the yard, and now they were talking.

"Wow. Their conversation looks pretty serious," Sango commented. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know. Maybe their formulating a secret, evil, elaborate plan," Kagome suggested. Sango laughed.

"Yeah right! Guys aren't capable of thinking of secret elaborate schemes Kags! All they can think about is football, basketball and how _dumb_ they are!"

All the girls cracked up, and they were laughing so much that they didn't notice that all the boys had now turned to face their house. Ayame was the first to see. She suddenly stopped laughing and said, "Um… girls… I think I know what they're talking about!"

"What?" Sango asked as her laughter died down.

"They're talking about _us_!" Ayame replied. Instantly all the laughing stopped as all the girls screamed simultaneously, "WHAT?"

Ayame nodded.

"Yeah. Check it out yourselves," she said pointing to the window. The girls immediately rushed to the window. They didn't need binoculars to see all of the boys standing there staring at them.

"Are the looks on their faces mad or confused?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe both."

"Maybe their mad 'cause we're stalking them," Rin said.

"We're _not _stalking them!" Kagome said. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Okay, _observing _them then."

The boys stared at the girls and the girls in turn glared at the boys. No one said anything. No one moved. This went on for about five seconds until finally Mr. Tan Skin looked at Ayame and waved. Immediately Ayame's face turned red and she quickly looked away as her friends gasped. Hmph! Who did he think he was? When Ayame looked back at him, he winked at her, and she angrily flipped him the bird before storming off. Kagome, Sango and Rin burst into laughter before they scrambled from the window, but not before they glanced back at the boys who were still staring at them, now a little surprised. The girls all stuck their tongues out at the boys and made faces at them before they rushed from the window. Now the boys just stood there dumbfounded, surprised and at a loss of words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Boys' POV**

Okay, so the guys were bored. Like _seriously _bored. Sesshomaru and Kouga had just come out of the car and Inuyasha's mother had gone inside to look around, so now the boys had nothing at all to do. Inuyasha sat down on the hood of his mom's minivan, even though he _knew _he would get his ass whooped if she saw him on it, and stared glumly at the sky. It was dull and blue and not many clouds were in sight, but the few he saw all looked the same- like a skull and crossbones.

"Wow. Without me your life is so boring that you are forced to stare at the dull sky. I'm flattered," came a male's voice. Inuyasha didn't even bother to turn around and see who it was.

"Piss off Miroku," he said. "I was enjoyin' myself fine without you."

"Touchy! I see someone's still upset about the move."

"Of course I'm still upset! I didn't wanna move here…"

"Well, you're here now, and there's nothing you can do about it, so stop complaining about it okay?"

Inuyasha jumped off the hood of his mom's minivan and turned to glare at Miroku.

"Miroku, I-" suddenly he stopped talking and his ears twitched.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"We're being watched," Inuyasha replied. Miroku stared at him confused.

"Watched? As in people are looking at us?"

"No, watched as in people are _spying _on us! And not _people, _a _person_."

"A person?"

"Yeah. A girl."

Immediately Miroku perked up.

"A girl? Well why didn't you say so before? I can understand if she can't help but stare at me; I _am_ abnormally good-looking," Miroku said cockily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No, you're just abnormal," he said.

"Whatever. Where is she?"

"Right behind you dude."

"Really?"

"Yup. She's looking through the window at the top of the house right behind you."

Inuyasha and Miroku both spun around and looked up and sure enough they saw a girl staring at them through binoculars through the window. Miroku stared straight at her, straight into her eyes, and for a few seconds she froze, unable to move, like a deer trapped in headlights. Inuyasha stared at her too, but her focus seemed to be on Miroku. He continued to stare at her until finally she seemed to scream and turn away from the window quickly. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged a look, and Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Did you just see that?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. I told you."

"She was spying on us… on _me_… with binoculars…" Miroku said, struggling to grasp what he was saying. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I told you man. It's like we're being stalked or somethin'."

"You mean she spied on you too?"

"No, not her. Some other girl; some girl with long black hair. Possibly her friend."

"Well… was she pretty?"

"I dunno dude. I barely got to look at her; she screamed and turned away like that girl did just now."

"Strange. If they're scared of us seeing them then why are they spying on us?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I dunno man. Girls are crazy."

"Well… you gotta admit… she _was _kinda hot…" Miroku said grinning. Inuyasha stared at him hard.

"Are you serious Miroku?" he asked. Miroku shrugged, still grinning.

"What can I say?"

"Nothing. You can't say nothing you damn pervert!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"You're just mad 'cause your stalker wasn't as hot as my stalker," he said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, that sounds wrong on _so _many levels. You're being stalked and you're worried about how she _looks_! Kami, I'm friends with an idiot!" Inuyasha said shaking his head as he walked away from Miroku. When he had taken a few steps, he stopped and turned around.

" And F.Y.I… _my _stalker looked _much_ better than _yours_!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, it was official: Inuyasha was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do. Miroku was talking to himself or something, practicing his "speech for the hot ladies that lived in the neighborhood" or something like that, Sesshomaru was sitting on the trunk of the minivan (he didn't care if he got in trouble or not) staring at the ground…. Like _literally _staring at the grass grow or something! Just thinking about it freaked Inuyasha out. Kouga was playing basketball _with himself, _and there was no way Inuyasha was going to ask him to play because Kouga pissed him off and he got _way _too competitive, and if they played together it would most likely break out into a fight. So what was there left for him to do? He could try out his new Kung Fu moves with himself. To keep himself sharp, y'know, in case someone tried to sneak up on him or something. Sighing, Inuyasha found a quiet spot right in front of the garage. Then, he looked around to make sure no one was looking. Hmmm…Pretty soon Inuyasha was punching and kicking air and doing little flips and stuff. Then, he punched the garage door and… well, there was a huge, conspicuous dent in it.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What am I gonna do?"

Just then, he felt a little whip of breeze, and when he looked beside him he saw Sesshomaru standing there staring at the garage door.

"_Little _brother, your stupidity has once again caused you to do something irresponsible and irrelevant. You know when mom sees this she's going to kill you right?"

"I know!" Inuyasha said. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Sesshomaru seemed to think for a moment.

"Hmm… well, since I'm feeling generous today I could save her the trouble of killing you by killing you myself," he said. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Fuck off!" he sneered. "I don't need your damn sarcasm!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Yo Sesshomaru… do you get the feeling that you're being watched?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

"Well, considering that there are three people around me… then yes."

"Don't try to act all smart Sesshomaru; I'm serious. Earlier I caught this girl staring at me through binoculars, and a few minutes ago Miroku caught _another _girl staring at him through binoculars from the same house! I think we're being stalked or something!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"First of all, I'm not acting. And secondly, we haven't been here an hour good yet. How could you have a stalker already?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know man! But it's freaking me out!"

"It's probably your imagination or something."

"No way man," Inuyasha said shaking his head.

"Yeah Sesshomaru, Inuyasha doesn't have an imagination," Miroku suddenly said. Inuyasha looked up surprised to see his best friend standing right next to him.

"Shut up Miroku!" he growled. "And don't sneak up on me!"

"I didn't," Miroku said innocently. "And besides, you should have heard me. Weren't you practicing your martial arts?"

"Go away!"

"Nah, I'm bored. Now, what were you guys talking about?"

"Inuyasha thinks that he has a stalker," Sesshomaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Why would anyone want to stalk mutt face?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha growled as he walked up to join the others in a circle that they had subconsciously formed.

"What is this; diss Inuyasha day?" he demanded. Kouga shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do," he said. "Now, _who _has a stalker?"

"Me and Miroku," Inuyasha answered. "And maybe you two too."

"Now _me _I can understand, but _you _guys? I don't see why anyone would want to _look _at you, yet alone stalk you," Kouga said. Everyone glared at him, Sesshomaru more viciously than the rest.

"Shut that hole in your face and just listen you jackass!" Inuyasha said. "We're being damn serious here!"

"Okay, okay! Fine! Jeez!" Kouga said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"And just where _are_ these stalkers _little_ brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In the house behind us. They're looking at us through the window on the top floor."

"I don't believe you," Kouga scoffed.

"But it's true! Miroku saw them too! Tell them Miroku!" Inuyasha said. Miroku sighed.

"While I agree that Inuyasha isn't the smartest person around, I must admit that he's quite serious. When I turned around I saw a girl with long brown hair staring at me with binoculars," Miroku said.

"This _is _"Diss Inuyasha" day!" Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Well then prove it!" Kouga said.

"You want proof? Turn around and look at the window then!" Inuyasha said.

"Wait! Let's _all_ turn around and look! That way we'll _all _see for ourselves," Miroku suggested.

"Good idea," Inuyasha said. "On the count of three: one… two… three!"

The boys all turned around at the same time and stared at the girls' window.

"I don't see anyone," Kouga said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I see them. They look like they're laughing or something."

"They _are _laughing. I can see the brunette's ponytail bobbing up and down! And I see someone with black hair too," Miroku said.

"I see _two _girls with black hair," Sesshomaru stated.

"Come to think of it… there's a girl with red hair too…" Kouga said.

"So you see them too right?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga nodded. "I told you!"

"Wait a minute. That means that there are… four of them…" Miroku said.

"But only two of them were spying on us," Inuyasha said.

"That _we _know of…" Sesshomaru said, and everyone fell silent.

"You think they saw all of us?" Kouga asked.

"Yea. They were probably watching us from since we came here!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Wow. That _is _stalkerish," Kouga said.

"Ya think?"

"Well, what should we do now?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well, now that we see them why don't we let them _know _that we see them?" he suggested.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"Let's stare at them until they turn around."

"Okay," Miroku agreed. The boys stood there staring up at the window while the girls laughed with themselves. Then, suddenly the red-haired girl pointed at the window. When Kouga saw her, his face lit up.

"Whoa! She is _fine_!" he exclaimed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Kouga," he commanded.

Then, all of the girls suddenly appeared to the window and stared at the boys, who in turn stared back at them. The look on Inuyasha's face was annoyed, Miroku and Kouga looked confused and Sesshomaru looked… well, does he ever look anything besides mad?

The boys stood there staring up at the girls and the girls stared back. None of them moved, none of them talked. Inuyasha wasn't even sure if anyone was breathing. They just silently stared at each other for about five seconds until Kouga spoiled it by waving to the red-haired girl. Her face seemed to turn red when he did this and she quickly turned her face away from the window. Inuyasha stared at her confused, and when she turned back around Kouga winked at her. Then, she did something really surprising. She gave him the finger! Then, she stormed away angrily. The boys stood there surprised, no _shocked _at her actions. The other girls burst into laughter as if that was the funniest thing in the world (even though it wasn't funny _at all!_) and they started to move away from the window still laughing. Then, they stopped and turned around to the boys, and did something _else _surprising: they stuck their tongues out at them and made faces! (Not very nice faces might I add). Then, they rushed from the window still laughing leaving the boys standing there open-mouthed and speechless. They stood like that for a while before finally catching themselves and they quickly shut their mouths.

"Did you just see that?" Miroku exclaimed, turning to the others.

"Do you mean that red-head flipping Kouga the bird or those three girls sticking their tongues out and us and making faces?" Inuyasha asked.

"Both!"

"Yeah, I saw it alright," he said.

"Man, what _are _their problems?" Kouga demanded. He was still in shock from Ayame.

"I don't know, but whatever it is they need to solve it fast, or soon _we're _gonna have problems," Miroku said shaking his head.

"That was totally irrelevant, immature and stupid of them," Sesshomaru stated, and though he said it in a nonchalant tone, you could still detect a hint of anger in it.

"No kidding!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "We don't even _know _them! Crazy bitches!"

"For once I agree with you," Kouga said.

"And worst of all, they're our neighbors," Miroku said.

"I know!" Inuyasha said.

"They'd better not cross paths with me or I'll kill them," Sesshomaru said, and everyone stared at him.

"What?" he said. "I'm serious."

"I know… but don't you think that's going a little _overboard_?" Kouga asked.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Sesshomaru asked. Immediately Kouga backed away.

"No man… it's cool…" he said. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Guys, focus!" Inuyasha said. "What are we gonna do about those girls?"

"I don't know," Kouga replied.

"Of course you don't," Inuyasha sneered.

"Well, hey, maybe we won't have to do anything about them," Miroku suggested. "Maybe we won't see them ever again."

"Don't be a jackass!" Inuyasha said. "They're our neighbors; furthermore, they live _right across the street from us, _directly _facing _us! We're bound to see them _sometime_, especially if we just happen to look out the window. And knowing mom, she'll want to go greet the new neighbors or something, and she'll most likely drag us along with her."

"I won't go and she can't make me," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at him. Sesshomaru was probably right. He didn't do anything that he didn't want to do, and no one could make him do it either, not even their mom. Don't get me wrong; he wasn't a rebel or bad child or anything (well… not in _that _sense anyway); he's just… Sesshomaru, and that speaks for itself right?

"Me neither!" Miroku said.

"Well we gotta cross paths with them _sometime_," Kouga said.

"Yeah, I know man. That's what scares me," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, how about this. If they try to talk to us or keep staring at us, don't talk to them. Don't even look at them. Just completely ignore them," Miroku suggested.

"Isn't that a little childish?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea dude. Ignoring people is immature," Kouga said. "Besides, I don't think I could ignore that red head. She was _hot_."

"Wow. She rejected you yet you still want her," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "How pathetic."

"Shut it mutt! On the inside, she wanted me."

"Oh get over yourself Kouga," Miroku said disgustedly. "No girl wants you!"

"Oh, well I don't exactly see girls flocking over you either you freak!" Kouga said.

"Oh please. I've had more girlfriends in a week than you ever had in your life!" Miroku sneered.

"Those were probably dudes. Your gay ass can't get a girlfriend no matter how hard you try!" Kouga retorted.

"Shut up you two idiots!" Sesshomaru suddenly roared. Both guys immediately stopped talking. "Your pointless bickering is starting to annoy me!"

"Yeah, and we have bigger problems than your gay asses," Inuyasha added. "The girls?"

Miroku sighed.

"Why don't we try a different approach?" he suggested.

"Like?"

"Why don't we try being nice?"

"To _those _psychopath bitches?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Hell no! I don't like psychopaths, and I don't like bitches, and I _especially_ can't stand psychopath bitches!"

"Well you got a better idea?" Miroku asked.

"Let's kill them," Sesshomaru said.

"No!" all three guys shouted.

"Okay, look. So they were a _little _rude to us," Kouga said. "It was probably a misunderstanding. They might change the next time we see them; who knows? Besides, we can't do anything until we know them, and until we know what their problem is. So I say we just brush it off and get on with our lives, and if it happens again _then _we can deal with it."

"Like calling the police," Inuyasha said.

"It's not _that _drastic," Miroku said.

"Oh yes it is! It's harassment in my own damn house!" Inuyasha said. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Just then, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mom called to them from inside.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Are you boys still outside? Why don't you come inside and look around? And help bring the stuff in too please!"

Inuyasha looked around at the various boxes with their stuff in it just lying around on the driveway.

"What the hell? Isn't that what the moving men are for?" he demanded.

"They're on break," Sesshomaru said.

"They're not allowed to take breaks!" Inuyasha said.

"Well I guess they are now," Miroku said.

"I ain't no mover! They need to do their damn job!" Inuyasha said, still angry.

"Just grab a box and let's go," Miroku said. Then, he bent down and picked up a box before walking towards the house. Kouga did the same thing. Now it was just Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha glared at the boxes around him.

"I ain't moving no fucking box!" he said.

"Me neither," Sesshomaru said, and the two boys marched off inside the house empty-handed.

**oOo**

**Wellllll... How was it? I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you all like my story. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up soon. So far the girls are just meeting the boys, so the fun stuff hasn't started yet, but stick around and I promise things will get more interesting :P. I think I'm going to watch Vampires Suck today XD. Anyway, with that said**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^^  
**


	3. Do We HAVE To?

**Okay, I know I'm a _little _late with the update but school just started and all of that so... yeah. I'm in grade 11 now and its pretty darn hard :(. But I wpn't neglect this story. Of course, more reviews would motivate me to update faster :). This chapter is mainly dialogue, but it's still going to be interesting I promise. Anyway, I won't go on any longer so... Here's chapter 3!**

**xXxXx**

**-Chapter 3- Do we HAVE to?**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own him blah blah blah... Really you guys should know this by now. You';\re so mean for making me repeat it and rubbing it in my face! T_T  
**

"Did you see the look on the boys' faces?" Kagome demanded.

"Yeah! Totally hilarious!" Sango agreed.

"They were all like… "OMG!" Rin said. The girls all fell on Kagome's bed and dissolved into a fit of giggles. It had been about five minutes after the boys had seen them staring at them through the window and after they had made faces at them, and now they lay on Kagome's bed cracking up over it.

"Did you see Mr. Tan Skin's face when Ayame flipped him the bird?" Sango said.

"OMG that was too freaking funny!" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, he just stood there with his eyes and mouth all open in shock!" Rin said.

"Serves him right!" Ayame muttered, but a tiny smile formed on her lips too.

"They must have been surprised," Sango said.

"No kidding!" Rin replied. "They don't even know us!"

"Well they're going to soon…" Kagome said, and she had that same evil glint in her eyes.

"How awesome are we?" Ayame asked.

"Very awesome!" Rin replied and they dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"Hey, I'm thirsty," Sango suddenly said.

"Yea, me too," Ayame agreed.

"Wanna go downstairs and get some juice?" Kagome asked.

"Sure!" her friends agreed. Then, they all jumped up off of the bed and rushed down the stairs, almost knocking down Kagome's little brother in the process.

"Hey, watch it!" Souta said.

"Sorry kiddo," Kagome said as she stopped to ruffle his hair. He was about the only guy she could stand.

"It's cool. Where are you all rushing to?" he asked.

"The fridge," was Kagome's response. Souta rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I should have known…" he said. "Hey, don't eat all the ice cream."

"There's ice cream?" Ayame demanded from the kitchen. Souta and Kagome exchanged a look and sweat-dropped.

"I probably shouldn't have said that…" Souta said.

"Yeah…"

"Well anyway, if you need me I'll be in my room," Souta said.

"Okay then," Kagome replied as she watched her brother walk up the stairs and disappear into his room. Wow, she really loved that kid. Kagome went down the rest of the steps before entering the kitchen. Her friends had already attacked the ice cream.

"Girls, save some for me!" she complained as she got out a bowl and spoon from the cupboard. Then, she went over to the ice cream container and took three big scoops out of it. They all sat down at the table and began to eat their ice cream.

"Anyone want whip cream?" she offered, holding up a bottle. Sango grabbed it from her hands.

"Thanks! Hot fudge anyone?"

Rin grabbed the bottle from her hands and immediately started pouring it all over her ice cream. Ayame stared bug-eyed at her friends' bowls.

"Ew! Gross guys!" she complained.

"What? You don't like whip cream?" Sango asked innocently.

"Or hot fudge?" Rin asked.

"No! How can you eat that? It's so disgusting!" Ayame said.

"Well at least we're not spraying them directly in our mouths from the can!" Rin said defensively. And she had tried so hard not to!

"Yeah!" Sango agreed.

"So what? Do you guys _know _how much carbs you're eating?" she demanded. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"_My friend, the health nut,' _she thought to herself.

"I think a better question is: do we care?" Kagome asked, and she, Sango and Rin slapped high fives.

"Well fine! But when your hips start widening and you start having layers of fat, don't come crying to me!" Ayame sniffed.

"Relax Yame. Although the hips widening wouldn't be so bad…" Rin joked. They all laughed.

"I hear spoons clinking against bowls and laughter! That can only mean one thing: you girls attacked the ice cream!"

All heads turned towards the doorway from where the voice came from. Kagome's mom entered the kitchen with grocery bags in her hand.

"Hey mama!" Kagome greeted her mom. Her mom, whose name was Suki, smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie. I see your friends are over here _again_," she said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Ms. Higurashi," Ayame said. They all laughed.

"Yea, we're like family," Rin said.

"True. And do you know what family does in this house? They help put up groceries," Suki said smiling. All the girls groaned.

"Oh come on now! You all eat the food! You could at least help put it up!" Suki said.

"Mom's right girls. Come on!" Kagome said. Slowly all the girls got up and helped put up the groceries in the cupboard and the fridge. While they worked they talked.

"Oh sweetie, the new neighbors have arrived!" Suki said. Kagome frowned.

"Unfortunately…" she muttered. Her mom didn't fail to notice the tone in her daughter's voice.

"Have you met them?"

"No, we just… _observed_ them from our window…" Kagome said. Luckily her mom didn't catch on to the _observed _part, though her friends did and they giggled.

"Oh. Well, what do they look like?" she asked.

"Like dirty, stinkin', rotten _boys_," Kagome sneered. Her mother gave her a look.

"Kagome…" she said in a warning tone. Kagome sighed.

"Sorry. It's just that there are four children and they're all _guys_!" she said exasperatedly. She had her arms crossed and a _very _displeased look on her face.

"All of them?"

"_All _of them!"

"Hmm… well, maybe this is a sign…" her mom said.

"Of what? That our lives aren't miserable enough?" Rin demanded as she scooped up the last of the ice cream from her bowl into her mouth. When she was done, sh stared sadly at her empty bowl, before looking evilly at the half fun container of ice cream sitting on the counter a few feet away.

"No. Maybe it's a sign that you girls should get over your hatred of boys," Suki said, snatching the container of ice cream off of the counter and putting it in the freezer before Rin could get to it. She sighed a sigh of relief. She had saved the ice cream.

"I think _that's _a sign that you've been out in the sun too much," Kagome snorted.

"I'm serious honey. There are four of them and four of you. Don't you think that's a little _too _convenient?"

"Convenient? Try _inconvenient_," Sango muttered rolling her eyes as she squirted more hot fudge onto her ice cream. Sango always ate more when she was unhappy.

"Okay, you girls seriously need to get over this hatred you have. You know it's not good to harbor hatred in your hearts," Suki said as she placed a bag of rice in the cupboard.

"You of all people shouldn't be saying that mom." Kagome said. She saw her mom's eyes grow tight and her hand stopped on the bag of rice as she clutched it tightly; so tightly that Kagome thought it would rip.

"He left _years _ago Kagome. I can't keep harboring on the past and neither should you."

Even as she said it she could see her mom's muscles become tense. Kagome sighed.

"But _you're _not over it either mom," she said.

"But I'm trying to get over it and you should too."

Her voice was dangerously calm, as if she was putting all of her energy into trying not to shout or say anything inappropriate.

Suddenly Suki slammed her hand down on the table hard, causing the girls to jump.

"That does it! You girls are going to get over your hatred of boys today!" she said. The girls all exchanged a look.

"Why?" Ayame asked. Suki turned around to face them.

"Because I'm going to go greet the new neighbors and you girls are going to come with me."

The expression on the girls' faces turned to one of complete and utter horror as they both screamed in unison, "WHAT?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, which room is yours?" Miroku asked as the boys walked down the hallway of their new home. They had just come from exploring the house (after Miroku and Kouga lifted most of the boxes inside) and now they were going to pick their rooms.

"I don't know. They all suck," Inuyasha said. "What room are you picking Sesshomaru?" he asked his older brother. Sesshomaru turned to Kouga.

"Which room do you want?" he asked him. Kouga shrugged.

"I dunno. That one I guess," he said, pointing to a big room with a double window. Sesshomaru marched into the room.

"Then I pick this room," he said. Kouga opened his mouth to protest, but Sesshomaru gave him a death glare and he quickly shut up and looked away angrily. Miroku and Inuyasha snickered.

"Well, I think I'll take the room closest to the bathroom," Miroku said heading to the room that was right next to the bathroom. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Um… are you sure you want that room Miroku? I mean, can you imagine what sorts of sounds you'll be hearing from it? And imagine the smell! Lord help you after Kouga's used it! You might die!" Inuyasha said. Kouga growled and shot him a dirty look. Miroku shrugged.

"I don't mind," he said. "That's why they have air freshener. Besides, it'll be easier to be the _first _one in the bathroom in the mornings, and a quick escape when I gotta go in the middle of the night."

"Why? You still wet your bed?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"_No_!"

"Well fine, Miroku can have the stinky room next to the bathroom. _I _want the biggest room," Inuyasha said, stepping into the room next to Sesshomaru's room. It truly was the biggest room; it was _huge_. It had a double window, a king-sized bed and a walk-in closet! A freaking _walk-in closet!_

"Hey! _I _wanted that room!" Kouga argued. Inuyasha shrugged.

"You snooze you loose," he said. Kouga growled.

"I want that room!" he repeated. "I'll fight you for it!"

"Tell me Kouga, do you _seriously_ want the room _right _next to Sesshomaru's room?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga seemed to think for a moment. He glanced over at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru in turn glared at him.

"You're right," Kouga finally said, shuddering. "No way I wanna sleep next to _him_! Good luck bro."

He patted Inuyasha sympathetically on his back and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a look.

"Whatever."

The boys all went into their rooms then and dropped their suitcases in it and looked around. Okay, so this is how it was: Inuyasha had the room at the end of the hallway, Sesshomaru's room was next to his, on the other side of the hallway was Kouga's room facing Inuyasha's and Miroku's room was facing Sesshomaru's, and right next to Miroku's room was the bathroom. After they were all done looking around their rooms and looking in each other's rooms, they all bounded down the stairs into the living room.

"Wow, this house is pretty tight," Miroku said as they all sat down on the sofa.

"I like our old house better," Inuyasha said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Miroku gave an exasperated sigh.

"Let it go Inuyasha. No matter how much you complain you're _not _going back there, so stop talking about it!" he said. Inuyasha looked at him surprised.

"Easy for _you_ to say. You're not the one who had to leave his house," he said.

"Uh, _yeah_, I _did_," Miroku said. "We _all _did. I left my family too."

"Yeah, but you actually had a choice of whether or not you wanted to move. I didn't. I was _forced_."

"Well it was either I come live with you guys or go live somewhere in Australia with my parents," Miroku said rolling his eyes. "Big whoop." Inuyasha shot him a look.

"The point is you had a choice."

"Yeah, and I'm starting to regret it…" Miroku muttered glaring at him.

"Well, let's just try to make the best of it," Kouga suggested. Inuyasha turned to glare at him.

"I don't wanna hear anything from you you scrawny wolf. This is all _your_ damn fault!" he said.

"_My_ fault? How the hell is this _my_ fault mutt-face?" Kouga demanded.

"If it wasn't for your stupid mom encouraging my mom to transfer then we wouldn't be here right now! And then you acted _so _eager about moving in with us; that just made it all worse!"

"Um, F.Y.I., my _stupid mom _is _your _aunt, and whether I had acted eager or not wouldn't have made a damn difference! Besides, can you blame me for being eager to get away from _that _house?"

Kouga shuddered at just the thought of what it was like back at home.

"No, but I _can_ blame you for causing us to move here!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Okay, that's ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru suddenly yelled. They all looked at him surprised.

"Fighting over whose fault it is isn't going to change the fact that we're here, and it certainly isn't going to help us go back. I hate moving as much as you do _little_ brother, but the difference between us is that I have the maturity and common sense to handle it. Blaming the stupid wolf isn't going to solve anything, and fighting is just being stupid. So why don't you redirect that energy into something more productive and stop annoying me with your meaningless chatter!"

When Sesshomaru was done speaking no one said anything. They all just sort of stared at each other, and then looked at the floor.

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha muttered angrily. Kouga didn't say anything, obviously still shaken up by Sesshomaru's outburst and a bit offended at being called "the stupid wolf". Miroku just looked back and forth to everyone, sensing the tension that hung heavily in the air from Sesshomaru's words.

"So… what should we do now?" Miroku asked, trying to break the silence. Just then, the doorbell rang. Everyone turned to Miroku.

"Well, you could start by answering the door," he replied.

**xXxXx  
**

"Mom, you aren't seriously gonna drag us over to those _boys'_ houses are you?" Kagome demanded. She and the others were still freaking out over what her mom had just said.

"I'm not going to _drag _you sweetie," Suki said. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "You're going to walk willingly with me over there," she continued. Kagome frowned.

"No way mama! I love you and all, but I'm _not_ doing that."

"Oh yes you are. _All_ of you girls are," Suki said, giving Kagome's friends looks. They all frowned.

"Um, no offense Ms. Higurashi, but we're really not obliged to go you know," Sango said. Suki looked at her.

"You girls said I'm like a mother to you all. As your mother, I'm _ordering _you all to come with me," she said. Sango pouted. She had a point.

"Why not make Souta go?" Kagome asked.

"He's going later which is all the more reason for you girls to come," Suki replied.

"I'm not going mama! Not even if you paid me!" Kagome said, folding her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.

"Well… maybe if she paid me…" Ayame said. Kagome glared at her and Ayame gave her a sheepish smile.

"Kagome honey, please," Suki pleaded. "I'm trying to do what's best for you girls. My life is hard enough. Don't make it any harder than it has to be."

Kagome looked away guiltily. She didn't mean to stress her mom out any more than she already was, but she seriously didn't want to go. But just hearing her mom plead with her made her feel even guiltier, and finally she couldn't take it.

"Fine! I'll go, alright? Happy now?" Kagome burst out. Her mother gave a delighted smile.

"Yes! Oh, thank you sweetie!" she cried hugging her daughter. Kagome smiled and hugged her mom back. She liked to make her happy.

"Yeah, well... have fun Kaggie-chan..." Ayame said as she and the other girls slowly edged their way towards the door. They were almost out of the house when Kagome spun around.

"Stop right there!" she commanded. "If I have to go then so do you!"

Her friends all stopped and groaned as they slowly turned around. They were so close!

"Whyyyyy?" Rin whined. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm not facing those invalids on my own," she replied. They all sighed.

"Fine. But only 'cause you're our girl," Sango said. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Suki suddenly said. "I bought a cake from the store today! Why don't I give that to them the same time?"

Kagome groaned.

"Mom! Why are you being so _nice _to them? They don't need a cake! Let them buy their own!"

"Kagome!" Suki scolded her.

"No she's right Ms. Higurashi," Rin said. "Cake is _very _bad for you!"

"For real," Ayame chipped in. "What if they're health nuts? They'll be _insulted_!"

"Do you really want that Ms. Higurashi? Do you want to _insult _them?" Sango asked.

"Yeah mom. Why not give them a tomato?" Kagome suggested. "It's healthy, delcious _and _nutritious!" Suki rolled her eyes.

"Oh girls stop. I know what you're trying to do, and it's not working. I'm _not _going to tick off the neighbors on the first day they've moved here."

Kagome shrugged.

"It was worth a shot right?"

Suki chuckled.

"You kids are really something else. Now, Kagome honey, carry the cake for me please?"

"Aww mama, do I have to?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Suki replied.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Do I _absolutely _have to? Like will anyone die if I don't?"

Suki gave her a look.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Yes, you _absolutely _have to. Like, _you _may die if you don't," she said. Kagome flinched.

"Okay, I get it! Geez," she said picking up the cake from off of the counter. Suki smiled.

"That's my girl. Now, let's go!"

Suki marched out of the house cheerfully while the girls trudged behind her as if they walking into the lions' den… which to them, they were.

**xXxXx  
**

A few minutes later they arrived outside the neighbors' house, considering they lived right across the street from each other. Suki rang the doorbell and they all stood there waiting patiently for the boys. Suki wore a cheerful smile on her face but the girls all wore angry frowns and sulky pouts. Footsteps were heard from inside, followed by the kicking of something, something falling and breaking, yelling and someone telling someone to shut up. Kagome and the others exchanged a look. A few seconds later, advancing footsteps were heard until finally the door opened. Who Kagome saw standing there completely surprised her and took her breath away.

It was a young woman, who looked to be in her early thirties, even possibly her late twenties. She had beautiful, long, flowing black hair that reached past her hip and beautiful, bright, brown eyes. She had fair, smooth, flawless skin and pretty, thin lips that currently had red lip stick on them. Her face was _very _beautiful and she looked like a nice, sweet woman. She was about the same height as Suki and she wore a short sleeved pink blouse with a light pink skirt that stopped about mid-calf and white flats. Kagome noticed that she had slight bags under her eyes and she looked tired.

'_She looks fully human!' _Kagome thought to herself amazed. _'And she's… gorgeous!'_

Kagome glanced at her friends and they all had the same surprised look on their faces. They were probably thinking the same thing as her.

"Hello," the woman at the door greeted her.

"Hello," Suki greeted her. "My name is Suki Higurashi. I'm your new neighbor. I live across the street from you."

"Oh, so that's _your _house," the woman said. "The old owners of this house told me about you."

"Really?" Suki asked surprised.

"Yes. They said that you were very nice and hospitable and they told me that if I ever needed anything all I had to do was ask you."

"Oh, well how nice of them!" Suki said blushing, obviously pleased.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" the woman said. "My name is Izayoi Takahashi. It's nice to meet you," she said, extending a hand.

"No, it's nice to meet you," Suki said shaking it.

"Are these your daughters?" Izayoi asked. Suki laughed.

"In a sense, yes. My _real _daughter is Kagome," she said pointing at Kagome. "The others are just her friends, but they're like family to me anyway. That is Sango, this is Rin and that's Ayame," she said, pointing to each girl respectively.

"Well hello girls, it's very nice to meet you," Izayoi said, shaking each of their hands.

"The pleasure's all ours," the girls mumbled in return.

"We brought you a cake," Kagome said, holding it out towards Izayoi. Her hand flew to her chest, touched.

"Oh my goodness, how thoughtful!" she said. "That is so sweet! Oh, why don't you all come inside?" she offered. Suki smiled.

"Thank you," she said, and she marched briskly inside while the girls just shuffled after her. First they were outside the lions' den; now they were fully inside it.

"I'm sorry for the appearance," Izayoi said as they came inside. There were boxes and papers and plastic and bubble wrap and little things strewn _everywhere_. "I didn't have time to clean up at all and the movers are still moving our stuff in so it's been pretty hectic. Plus I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"It's fine," Suki said. "Trust me; I know how it feels when you're just moving into a house."

"Thanks," Izayoi flashed her a grateful smile, and Kagome noticed that she looked even _more _beautiful when she smiled.

"I'll go put this cake in the fridge," she said, and she left the room, leaving the girls and Suki standing there alone.

Kagome and the girls looked around the house uncomfortably. They _definitely _felt out of place. At least none of the boys were around.

"So, do you have any children?" Suki asked when Izayoi had returned.

"Why, as a matter of fact I do. Why don't we go into the living room and I'll introduce them to you," Izayoi replied. She led them into what Kagome guessed was the living room (mainly because Izayoi had said it) and they all sat down on the huge sofa in it. The sofa and the coffee table were the only things in the room, aside from lots and lots of boxes.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Boys! Come in here! I want you to meet someone!" Izayoi yelled. Rapid footsteps were heard from in the kitchen as if someone was running, and a few seconds later someone entered the living room. Kagome gasped to herself. It was Dog Boy!

"Is it the moving men, 'cause I got a bone to pick with them!" Inuyasha said as he walked into the living room. "I told them _specifically _not to drop my box with my fragile stuff in it yet they still-"

He stopped short when he saw the girls and Suki sitting in the living room with his mom. You could practically read his thoughts: Oh shit.

"Who are these people?" he asked almost rudely as he glanced at Kagome who was, for some reason, _glaring _at him. She looked like the girl who had first been stalking him with her binoculars, and her friends looked like the other girls who had been staring at the rest of them and had made faces at the boys.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!" Izayoi scolded him. "These are our new neighbors. They brought us a cake."

"You don't say…" Inuyasha said dryly. Silently he was thinking to himself, _'Why me?'_

"Hey Inuyasha, who's at the door?" came a voice from upstairs. All heads turned towards the stairs as three pairs of footsteps were heard descending them. When they reached the bottom step, they all stopped short like Inuyasha had and stared at the girls. The girls in turn glared back at them.

"Well… what a very unpleasant surprise…" Sesshomaru said coldly. "I hate surprises."

"Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, these are our new neighbors!" Suki said. "Come on and meet them!"

Slowly the boys walked into the living room, all the while staring at the glowering girls. When they finally reached the living room they just kind of stood there uncomfortably. You could sense the tension in the air.

"Well don't just stand there! Introduce yourselves!" Izayoi urged. The boys all looked at one another before looking back at the girls.

"Um… I'm Miroku…" Miroku said, sticking out his hand awkwardly to Sango. She just stared at it like it was a piece of dirt.

"Go on!" Suki encouraged her. Slowly and grudgingly she shook Miroku's hand.

"I'm Sango," she replied. There was a little venom in her voice. Miroku sweat-dropped. Okay… time to move on to the next girl.

"Yo. I'm Inuyasha," Inuyasha said to Kagome. His tone was straight-forward and matter-of-factly and confident which surprised Kagome. She shook his hand angrily.

"Kagome," she said. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Psychopath stalker bitch," he muttered under his breath. Kagome's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he said quickly, and he gave her a little smirk before moving on to Sango. The rest of the introductions pretty much went the same way. The guys introduced themselves nicely to the girls and the girls in turn were rude.

"Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru simply said to Rin. He didn't even bother to hold out his hand to Rin, which was just as good because she wouldn't have shaken it anyway.

"Rin," she replied. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow slightly before moving on to the next girl.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Kouga," Kouga said sticking out his hand to Ayame. She glared daggers at him.

"No, you're an ass," she muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" Kouga asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I said that I'm Ayame," she said sweetly, grasping his extended hand. Then, she dug her claws in his hand causing him to wince in pain, and he tried to pull his hand away but she didn't let go. The other girls tried to hold back a laugh while the guys watched angrily. Finally when it looked like Kouga would scream, Ayame let go of his hand, and he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out loud, although you could hear a little whimper escape his lips. Inuyasha saw Ayame give a low high-five to the other girls and he glared at her.

"Not cool…" Inuyasha murmured to Miroku and he nodded in agreement.

"Completely uncalled for," Sesshomaru said. The girls just gave them smirks.

"So girls, how old are you all?" Izayoi asked. She hadn't noticed the little exchange that had occurred between the girls and the boys just now.

"We're 15," Kagome responded. Izayoi beamed.

"Oh, what a coincidence! So are the boys! Well, except for Sesshomaru of course. He's 17."

"Oh, splendid," Rin said sarcastically. She shot Sesshomaru a look and Sesshomaru glared back at her. Inuyasha watched them two glaring at each other and it just made him angry.

"I'm outta here!" Inuyasha suddenly said. "Good day to you all!"

He stormed off to his room and the others followed him.

"Oh, what a great idea! You and the girls could go in your room and talk!" Izayoi suggested. She and Suki were completely oblivious to the private war that was going on between their children, and they hadn't seen what had taken place just now. The guys stopped on the middle of the third step and whirled around to Izayoi. They stared at her like she was crazy.

"You want us to do _what _now?" Miroku asked, giving her an incredulous look

"Take the girls up to your room. Since you're all the same age I'm sure you could find _something _to talk about," Izayoi said.

"Uh, nope, uh-uh, no way!" Kouga said shaking his head.

"Hey, I've got a better idea mom," Inuyasha said. "We could go up to our rooms and the girls could all LEAVE!"

He shot the girls a look when he said "leave" and they all made faces at him in return. His mother frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Inuyasha! That's no way to talk to our guests!" she scolded him. The girls smirked at him and he sighed.

"Fine; whatever," he said. Then, he marched off to his room, and the girls took it as an invitation to follow him. They got up off of the sofa and walked up the stairs after Inuyasha and the other boys just stared at them. As they passed the boys, the boys all backed away from them and shrunk against the wall like they had some horrible, contagious disease and the girls' faces turned red. They marched angrily up the stairs after Inuyasha and the boys followed the girls.

"I have a feeling they're going to be great friends!" Izayoi said watching them leave, and Suki smiled and nodded in agreement.

**xXxXx**

**Okies, so there you have it! So the girls have already started dishing it to the guys... wonder how they'll respond. And will their moms ever realize that they hate each other? Hehe review and find out! Neway, imma hit the hay (and by that I mean go on youtube :P) so until next time:**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^  
**


	4. I Declare War

**Yup, I'm back! And you guessed right... I brought you yet another chapter! Sigh, I'm feeling a bit down because I got in trouble with a teacher in school yesterday (Friday) when I wasn't doing anything! :( And I'm a good girl... So it's gonna take a while for me to get over it. But in the meantime, please enjoy this chapter of Girls Against Boys :)**

**xXxXx**

**-Chapter 4-I Declare War  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh, this again? Look, I don't own him OKAY? :(  
**

Inuyasha continued walking as if the girls weren't there. He entered his bedroom and stood in the middle of the floor waiting for the rest of the people to come inside. The girls walked into his room like they owned the place and the guys followed behind them reluctantly. When everyone was in his room, he shut the door and locked it, and then turned to face the girls.

"Okay look-" Kagome began, but he cut her off.

"No, _you _look," he said getting all up in her face.

"I don't know you. I don't know what your problem is and I frankly don't care. I just ask that whatever issues you and your friends got, you kindly leave us out of it. We saw you all spying on us through your binoculars and I gotta say that that's _majorly _creepy. I don't know if stalking people is you girls' hobby, and it's not my place to judge, but we just moved here, I already _don't _want to be here, and I _so _don't need you girls acting like jackasses. I already live with three of them."

"Hey!" Kouga and Miroku protested. Sesshomaru just shot him a look.

"So you girls keep to yourself and we'll keep to ourselves," Inuyasha finished. The girls just stared at him shocked. Kagome growled to herself. Who did he think he was?

"Okay listen _you_," Kagome said, getting all up in Inuyasha's face, "We don't like you guys. I _especially_ don't like _you. _Don't think you can just start telling us what to do and we'll do it. That's not the way things work around here. You're on _our _territory now Fresh Meat."

"Actually, you girls are on _our _territory, and if we want we could call the police because you're trespassing," Sesshomaru said. Kagome glared at him and he glared back at her.

"_Actually, _we were _invited _into your house, so technically we're _not _trespassing," Rin said smugly. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Well, trust me. The next time you're caught on our property it _will _be trespassing because you won't be invited here again!" Kouga growled.

"Okay guys, let's all just chill," Miroku said attempting to create some peace in the contentious atmosphere. "There's no need for arguing."

"Don't tell us what to do!" Sango said. "We don't take orders from losers."

"I'm sure we can settle our differences in a civil manner like adults," Miroku said through gritted teeth, trying hard to ignore Sango.

"Um, no, we can't," Kagome replied. "We don't want you guys here, so you can all take your sorry asses and leave."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well don't we have quite the mouth?" he said. "That's not ladylike. But then again, you're not a lady."

Kagome's face turned red.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about so just shut up! You're so stupid; just like all the others!"

"Well excuse me. _We _don't take orders either, _especially_ not from a bunch of girls," Inuyasha said.

"We're not just a bunch of girls Dog Boy. We're your worst nightmare," Ayame said threateningly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and you could practically hear his thoughts: Dog boy? _Seriously_ now?

"Ha! Dog Boy!" Kouga laughed. "That's hilarious!"

Inuyasha shot him a look and he stopped laughing.

"Look, I don't know what you girls' problems are, but we haven't done you anything, so we'd kindly appreciate it if you left us out of your personal problems," Miroku said, struggling to still be polite. Sango rolled her eyes.

"And we'd kindly appreciate it if you'd just shut up and die, but _that's _not happening any time soon, now is it" she said. She and the others slapped high fives, but the boys weren't amused in the slightest.

"I could help with the dying part," Ayame said, baring her fangs. Immediately Inuyasha jumped in.

"Girl, you wouldn't get to even touch a _hair _on his head; I'd kill you so fast that you wouldn't even have time to blink!" Inuyasha threatened, and his claws slid out reflexively.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet? I'd take you on too Dog Boy!" she said.

"I highly doubt that!" Sesshomaru said coldly. "You would not _touch_ my brother; your body would already be lying on the floor dead before you have time to scream."

"Oh yeah?" Ayame said. "What can _you _do?"

"You do _not _want to test me!" Sesshomaru growled, and his eyes flashed red.

"Oh please! You and your pathetic brother and your stupid friend would be an easy kill. I wouldn't even break a sweat!"

"You wouldn't _touch _them; you'd have to get through me first!" Kouga threatened.

"Who are you?" Ayame asked, looking at him as if he was some lowly, unimportant speck of dirt.

"Girl, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna tangle with three demons. You'd die in a nanosecond," Kouga said darkly.

"Oh please! I'd whoop your sorry asses!" she replied. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Is that by any chance a challenge?" he asked.

"What do _you _think?" she replied.

"Well then let's take this outside!" Inuyasha said. "I don't wanna get any blood on my new carpets!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Rin yelled sharply. "Contain yourselves!"

"No, you girls need to contain that wolf of yours or we'll do it for you!" Sesshomaru said coldly. "And that's a promise."

"Me? You guys started it!" Ayame argued.

"Wow. She's an idiot _and _a liar!" Inuyasha said. "You don't meet too many of _those _these days!"

"Shut it mutt-face!" she yelled.

"Hey! Only _I _can call him that!" Kouga said angrily. 'Now you're pushin' it!"

"Okay, okay, enough!" Sango said.

"No! You don't tell us when it's enough! You bitches just show up in our house and want to have attitudes with us for no reason, and when we want to retaliate you think _we're _running out? You're all damn hypocrites!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"What did you just call me?" she demanded.

"A hypocrite?" Inuyasha said.

"No. Before that."

"A bitch. Yeah, that's right, I called you a bitch."

"Call me that… one more time…" Kagome threatened.

"Bitch!"

Suddenly Kagome dove through the air and tackled Inuyasha. She threw him to the ground and started punching and hitting him. Inuyasha struggled to get her off of him, but he couldn't see because she was scratching at his eyes. Now she was pulling his hair, and he was starting to get annoyed. He grabbed her hands so that she couldn't punch him anymore and rolled over so that now _she _was underneath _him_. He sat on her waist and held her wrists tightly between his hands so that she couldn't move, and she glared at him; venom dripping from her gaze.

Inuyasha brought his face very close to Kagome's and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"You _really _don't want to fight with me," he threatened her in a low voice. "You see these claws? I could rip you to shreds in a heartbeat."

"You'd go to jail," she spat.

"Maybe, but you'd be dead and there would be one less psychopath bitch in the world. Besides, I could always have my friends break me out."

"Psychopath bitch?" Kagome repeated angrily.

"Yeah. That's just what you are. A psychopath bitch. No _normal _girl would spy on guys from a window and then start acting stink towards them for no reason when they don't even _know _them. If you ask me, that deserves some time in an asylum. Or anger-management. I haven't done you anything, and I don't want no war between us, but if you gonna keep acting like this then you'd better be prepared to deal with the consequences."

"Oh, I'm prepared," Kagome said through gritted teeth. "I'm fully prepared."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. Now he was confused. Was she _asking _for a fight?

"Are you _asking _for a fight?" he asked.

"No, I'm bringing it!" Kagome replied. "You no good, rotten boys are gonna pay for all the pain you've caused in our lives!"

"Huh? Pain? What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha demanded. "I just _moved _here! I haven't been here five hours good yet!"

"You're so stupid you wouldn't even know what you did. Just by being a guy I hate you. Now get _off of me!_" she yelled.

Inuyasha stared perplexed at the angry raven-haired girl. He shook his head as he slowly got off of her, and she jumped up off the floor and brushed herself off. Her friends rushed to her.

"Kaggie-chan, are okay?" Rin asked. Kouga snickered.

"Kaggie-chan?" he mumbled to himself. No one heard it except for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Ayame, and she shot him a dirty look, and he returned the favor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but now I gotta go bathe. I have _dog _all over me!" she said. Inuyasha flinched.

"Look here Dog Boy," Kagome said turning to Inuyasha.

"It's Inuyasha," he sneered.

"Whatever. I don't care. Anyway, we're gonna do all it takes to get you and your friends out of here, so you guys can either cooperate with us or go through it the hard way," she said. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"If you pick the hard way then just know that we're going to make your life a living hell. You can bet on that; 'cause see, _we_ run things around here. You'll be so miserable that you'll regret ever meeting us."

"Already there," Kouga said. Miroku and Inuyasha snickered.

"Oh shut up you flea bitten wolf!" Ayame yelled.

"Hey! You're a flea bitten wolf too, so I wouldn't talk!" Kouga growled.

"Anyway, just know that this means war," Kagome concluded. Miroku sighed.

"If you girls are done, kindly leave our room now," he said.

"_My _room," Inuyasha added.

The girls all folded their arms and put defiant looks on their faces.

"Make us," Sango challenged him. Miroku felt like strangling her right about now, but he fought back the urge.

"LEAVE OUR ROOM _NOW_!" Sesshomaru suddenly roared. The girls all exchanged a look, and you could see that they were kind of scared.

"_My _room," Inuyasha added again. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Humph! Well, we've said all we've had to say, so there's no point in sticking around in here any longer," Rin said, sticking her nose in the air proudly.

"Yeah. Besides, it smells like dog in here," Sango added ostentatiously. Really, they were just trying to cover up their fear from Sesshomaru's loud outburst. Inuyasha flinched at the remark and balled his hands into fists, but Miroku placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Just let it go Inuyasha. They aren't worth it," he said, shooting them a look. They all rolled their eyes.

"Let's go girls," Ayame said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "The smell of dog is starting to make me sick."

With that, she strutted over to the door and tried to yank it open, but she found that it was locked. Frowning, she fumbled with the lock for the longest, trying to get it open. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a look and Kouga snickered. Ayame began to get flustered now as she yanked and tugged on the lock, but it wouldn't open. Now Kouga was killing himself laughing and Miroku and Inuyasha started to snicker. Even Sesshomaru looked amused. Finally after what seemed like hours, Ayame _still _hadn't gotten the lock open, and you could see that she was mad. Sesshomaru shook his head and walked over to the door and gave just a little twist of the lock and the door flew open. The girls all stared at the door with their mouths open and by now the guys were on the floor cracking up. Sesshomaru just made a simple "after you" gesture with his hands and a cruel smile played at his lips. Ayame cut her eye at Sesshomaru and said curtly, "Thank you."

"You're not welcome," Sesshomaru replied frostily, and she gave him a look before she flounced out the room with Kagome, Sango and Rin following closely behind. Kagome, who was the last person out of the room, made sure to slam the door behind her nice and hard.

'_I hope I chipped off some of the wall too!' _she thought to herself. Inuyasha stopped laughing and stared bug-eyed at the door.

"My wall! Oh no she didn't!" he exclaimed. He grabbed the doorknob and threw open the door and rushed out to give her a piece of his mind.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku called, but that didn't stop the hanyou. Miroku sighed.

"Oh great! Let's go make sure he doesn't get himself and us into any more trouble," he said, and the three rushed out of the room as well.

As Kagome and the rest of the girls walked downstairs, they could hear some of their mother's conversation from the living room. They started to walk towards them when they heard something that made them stop short.

"Wow. This place looks like it's going to be a lot of work," Suki commented.

"I know!" Izayoi groaned. "And our movers haven't even brought all the stuff in yet!"

"Wow. How are you going to make it?"

"I don't know! I haven't gotten much sleep for the past five nights and I'm so tired I feel like a wreck. But I can't possibly sleep with all this stuff around!"

"Why don't you get your boys to help?" Suki asked.

"They _are_ helping, but even with their help it's still two or three days work," Izayoi replied. Suki looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why don't I let the girls come in and help you tomorrow?" she offered. The girls froze in their tracks and exchanged aghast looks with each other.

"Oh, are you serious?" Izayoi asked. "Would you really do that for me?"

"Why of course!" Suki said. "Anything to help a neighbor. And besides, tomorrow is Sunday, so they should be free. I don't think they had any homework or tests to study for this weekend."

"Well that's just splendid! Your old neighbors were right! You _are _an angel!" Izayoi exclaimed. Suki blushed.

"Well, I don't know about _that_, but I'm always happy to help," she said. Izayoi smiled.

"Okay. So what time will the girls come over?"

"Whatever time you want."

"Well… how about 10:00 a.m.? Or is that too early?"

"Oh no, it's fine. Kagome usually wakes up early on the weekends, and her friends are sleeping over, so that's great."

"Great! Then it's set then! With them and my boys working together they'll be finished in no time!"

By then the girls couldn't take it anymore. They had to intervene. Apparently so did the boys. They had been walking down the stairs the same time as the girls and had heard everything their mothers had said just now too, and now both groups rushed into the living room appalled.

"What? Mama; no!" Kagome exclaimed. "We can't come up here and work for _them_!"

"Mom! There's no way in HELL that I'm working with those girls!" Inuyasha said.

"Mama, that's not fair! You can't just tell people that we're going to do something without consulting us first! I had _plans _for tomorrow, and none of them included helping these idiots!"

"Mom, those girls are like MONSTERS! Someone will leave this house dead tomorrow if you make us clean with them!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Ms. Higurashi, we agreed to come here _today_, but we never said anything about tomorrow!" Sango said.

"Yeah, no kidding! I had plans for tomorrow!" Rin said.

"So did I!" Ayame complained.

"Ms. Takahashi, we _refuse _to work around those girls! We _refuse _to be anywhere _near_ them! In fact, we're going to pull out a restraining order against them!" Miroku said.

"Yeah Aunt Izayoi, we ain't working with them girls!" Kouga said.

"Mom, I'm telling you, if you fear for their safety you wouldn't let them come anywhere _near _this house anymore!" Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru has already promised to kill them, and you know Sesshomaru never breaks a promise! If you don't believe me then ask him for yourself!"

"Ms. Higurashi, Kouga said that he'll call the police for trespassing if we come near his house again!" Ayame said. "We're not welcome here, and we don't wanna come!"

It went on like this for about five minutes and Izayoi and Suki exchanged a perplexed look. Finally, Suki put an end to it all.

"Okay everyone, QUIET!" she yelled. The room immediately fell silent.

"Girls, I really don't see the problem with you coming up here to help Ms. Takahashi," Suki said. Kagome stared at her mom in disbelief. Had she just missed _everything _the girls had just said?

"Yeah, and boys we _really _could use the help," Suki said.

"So hire someone then," Inuyasha said stubbornly. Izayoi gave him a look.

"You know we don't have the money for that," she said. "Besides, four beautiful girls are willing to come over to help us unpack. What's wrong with you boys? You should be delighted!"

"We're _not _willing!" Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"They're not girls!" Kouga exclaimed. "They're 150 lbs. of pure EVIL!"

Ayame's mouth fell open and she gasped in horror. They were _not _fat! She only weighed 110 lbs! The girls glared daggers at them and the boys glared daggers back. Suki sighed.

"That's enough girls. You're coming whether you want to or not," she said firmly. The girls spun around to face her.

"Ms. Higurashi, come on! That's not fair!" Rin argued."

"Yeah, no way Ms. Higurashi! This wasn't part of the deal!" Ayame said. Suki looked to Izayoi for help.

"Boys, it'll be fun," Izayoi encouraged them. "You could all make friends with each other."

"With all due respect Aunt, keep dreamin'!" Kouga scoffed.

"I am _not _doing it," Sesshomaru stated simply, crossing his arms. Izayoi looked to the girls.

"Please girls!" she pleaded. "I _really_ need the help! I'm so tired and stressed out right now, I don't know anyone around here except for you all and I'm up to my neck in work. Plus I have to go to my new job on Monday! Please! I'm begging you! I'll even pay you if you want."

"What? Don't give them _our _money!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Let them find their _own _money! How can you afford to pay them yet you can't hire someone to help move our stuff?"

Izayoi gave him a sharp look.

"Inuyasha, shut up!" she commanded. He frowned and folded his arms angrily, but he didn't say another word. Izayoi turned back to the girls.

"So, what do you girls say?" she pleaded. Kagome stared into Izayoi's eyes and she felt guilty again. Why was it that grownups always found a way to make you feel guilty so that you'd do what they wanted? Kagome bit her lip. She really didn't want to come up _here _again, but she saw that Izayoi _desperately _needed the beautiful face looked tired and worn and their house really _was _a mess. And Kagome knew how it felt to just move into a new neighborhood. It really _could _be stressful.

"Give us a minute," she told Izayoi. Then, she gestured to the girls and they all gathered in a circle.

"I know that look Kagome. You want us to say yes!" Sango accused.

"Well… yeah. I mean, she looks like she really needs the help," Kagome said.

"Nope. Uh-uh, no way!" Ayame said shaking her head. "You got us to come here today, but you're _not _getting us to clean with them."

"Yeah Kaggie-chan, I really don't want to do it," Rin said, "Those boys irk me."

"Me too!" Kagome said. "But we're not doing it for the boys. We're doing it for their mom. She looks so stressed out; I really wanna help her. Besides, we agreed not to get her involved in our feud with the guys. It wouldn't be fair for her to suffer for her stupid sons."

"No way!" Sango said.

"Please San!" Kagome pleaded. "She said she'll even pay us! We all could use a little extra money!"

"But at what cost? Spending the whole day around _guys_? I don't think so!" Rin said.

"Yeah Kags, that's like asking us to eat dinner with alligators," Ayame said.

"Come on guys!" Kagome said.

"Why do you want to work for her so bad?" Sango asked confused. "I thought you didn't ever want to come to this house again."

"I _don't_," Kagome said looking down at her feet. "But… well… when I moved in this neighborhood as a kid it was only me and my mom and Souta then and we had a really hard time adjusting. No one came to help _us _unpack our stuff and it was _really _hard, especially since I was only eight and Souta was only three. We weren't of much help to my mom because Souta was just a toddler and I had to take care of him all day, and many nights I heard mom crying. I felt bad, but I couldn't do anything to help. We don't know what past Izayoi came from, but _I_ didn't have the help so I guess I know how she feels, and I want to do whatever I can to help her so that she doesn't suffer like we did."

The girls were all silent by the end of Kagome's little "speech". Now _they _felt guilty too, because they knew the hardships that Kagome went through being the "new kid on the block".

"So… what do you girls say?"

Sango gave a sad smile.

"If we didn't come would you still go?" she asked. Kagome thought for a very long moment before finally nodding her head.

"Yeah, I would," she said. Rin sighed.

"Then I guess we say that we'll come too, because we can't leave our girl to suffer with those boys alone," she said hugging Kagome.

"Yeah, and we promised to stick together no matter what," Ayame said, hugging Kagome as well.

"Yea, even if it means spending the day with wretched _boys_," Sango said, joining in on the group hug. Kagome smiled and hugged them all back.

"Thanks girls. You're the best!" she said.

"We know!" the girls chirped back and they all laughed. Then, they broke apart and Kagome turned to Izayoi who was looking at her anxiously. Kagome sighed.

"Okay, we made a decision," she announced. She glanced over at the boys and saw them staring at her warily. She looked back at Izayoi.

"We'll come and help you," she mumbled, looking at the floor. Izayoi looked overjoyed; the boys on the other hand looked horrified.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed.

"Oh thank you so much!" Izayoi cried. She grabbed the girls in a bear hug and squeezed them tightly. They all smiled.

"You're welcome," Kagome smiled. She liked to make other people happy. Izayoi let them go.

"You girls don't know how much this means to me," she said.

"Don't mention it," Sango replied.

"Great! So I'll see you at 10:00 then!" Izayoi said.

"Yeah… 10:00…" Ayame said with less enthusiasm. _Much _less.

"Well then, I think we'll be going now," Suki said smiling.

'_What's _she _smiling for?' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Okay, thank you so much for coming over!" Izayoi said as they all walked to the door. The girls walked ahead of them, and so did the boys. They all walked outside when both groups stopped and turned to face each other.

"Okay, what are you girls up to?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We're going to our house genius," Sango replied. Inuyasha scowled.

"No, I mean why did you girls agree to help us?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment.

"None of your business!" she finally said. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Well technically it _is _our business, considering it's _our _house and all," he said.

"Oh shut it!" Sango said. Then, she and the other girl started to walk away towards their house.

"Just remember this wenches," Sesshomaru called to them, causing them to stop. "I don't like _any_ of you. If this is all a hoax, then be prepared to run because I _don't_ like surprises and I _don't_ like games. If your intentions aren't pure then you will regret ever setting foot in our house and upsetting the semi-peaceful balance that we worked hard to obtain, and you will surely regret meeting me."

The other boys folded their arms across their chests and nodded in agreement. The girls frowned.

"Whatever," Kagome said, and they continued walking. Miroku shook his head.

"Man, what is it with those girls?" he asked. Kouga shrugged.

"Dude, I don't know," he replied.

Just then, they heard the girls' mom telling Izayoi bye. Then, she walked pass them.

"Goodbye boys. It was nice meeting you," she said pleasantly.

"Goodbye Ms. Higurashi. You too," they replied.

'_Your girls… not so much,' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Then, Ms. Higurashi hurried after the girls who had already reached to their house. She opened the door and they all went inside leaving the boys standing outside staring at them.

"Boys! Come on and help me unpack!" Izayoi called from inside. The boys all sighed.

"Coming mom," Inuyasha called, and one by one they trudged back inside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what do you girls think of the boys?" Suki asked the girls once they were safely inside. The girls all plopped down on the sofa in the living room and frowned.

"They're everything I thought they would be and worse," Sango replied. "I still can't believe you're making us help them."

"Oh come on now. It should be fun," Suki said, entering the living room. "Plus, they're really cute."

"Yeah, about as cute as a rabid bulldog," Ayame muttered. The girls giggled, even Suki.

"You know, if you girls don't get over your hatred of boys soon, you'll never be friends with the guys," Suki said.

"That's the plan," Kagome said. Suki frowned. She walked over to the sofa and sat down between Kagome and Sango.

"Look girls," she said, "What my husband did to me years ago hurt, _really bad_. Kagome can tell you how many times I cried in the nights, but I never let it hinder me in life. Sure, at one point I thought that I could never forgive him, and I even hated men with a passion, just like you. But soon I realized that crying over it wouldn't make anything better, and hating men didn't solve my problem. So, I put my past behind, forgave him and moved on with my life. That's what you girls need to do too. You need to put your past behind you, forgive them and move on. Harboring hatred in your hearts won't solve anything. It will just make you unhappy and cause you to live with regret and sorrow. Trust me, I've been there. I know. And besides, you girls can't run away from men forever."

"We've done a pretty good job so far," Ayame pointed out.

"True…" Suki said slowly. "But now it's impossible. You girls have four boys presented in front of you. They're like four boulders who, try as hard as you want, aren't going anywhere. I think this is a sign. You girls can either forgive guys, move on and make friends with those four boys or keep hating men, hate the guys and make both your lives miserable. It's your choice."

Kagome sighed. She knew her mom as right, but she wasn't ready to let go and forgive him. Not yet. She bit her lip.

"Mom, you fought your battle your way, now we're gonna fight it ours," she said.

"But Kagome," Suki said staring her straight in the eyes, "Don't you see? It doesn't _have _to be a battle. _You _can change it so that there isn't any fighting if you just learn to forgive."

Kagome looked away.

"I can't forgive him mom. Never! None of us can forgive the people responsible for the hurt and pain in our lives. I know you got over it but maybe… maybe I'm not as strong as you are," Kagome said. Suki gave a sad chuckle and she gently reached over and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Oh sweetie, you _are _as strong as me. In fact, you're _stronger _than me. When I was really depressed and upset when we had first moved into this house _you _were the one who kept the family together. You kept us smiling, you kept us happy, you kept us strong, and just seeing you and Souta's face each morning brought new hope to me and encouraged me to go on. You were the strongest one out of all of us. When we wanted to give up you pushed us further than we could have dreamed of going. It's because of _you _that we're here today. You _are _strong Kagome. Strength is something you really can't avoid. It's in your blood. From your great ancestor Kikyo in the Feudal Era to yourself, the strength flows in your blood. But I think you're suppressing it. It's not your hatred _or _your "weakness" that's stopping you from forgiving. It's your fear."

Tears came to Kagome's eyes and she unsuccessfully tried to blink them away.

"Mom… how do you…"

"Just remember this Kagome: fear is the biggest weakness we have and the greatest weapon against ourselves."

With that, she kissed Kagome's forehead and then got up and left. Kagome just sat there, the tears running down her face now, and the girls all were silent. Kagome knew that her mother was right, she _was _afraid. She hated feeling afraid; not being able to do anything. Rin reached over to comfort Kagome and she laid her head on Rin's chest and Rin silently stroked her hair as she cried. The same thoughts ran through each girl's head, but they were too afraid to say it out loud so they kept it to themselves and felt sad. Past memories came back to them, and the hurt and pain cam with it, making each of them feel small and useless instead of fierce the way the boys believed them to be. All was quiet until Rin suddenly burst out crying, and Sango reached over to hug and comfort her when she suddenly burst out crying, and Ayame went to hug her and _she _started crying. They each knew what the other was thinking and how the other felt, so no one questioned why they were crying. And so they all just sat there crying and hugging one another and thinking over their lives and crying even harder until finally they cried themselves to sleep.

**xXxXx**

**So there you have it. This chapter was a bit sad, especially around the end, and I know it contrasted completely with the beginning of the chapter, but that's what makes a great story :) So, now we know that the girls are afraid, but what exactly are they afraid _of_? And how will the next day go with them helping the boys? Will they even go? How will things be now that the girls have officially declared war with the guys? Find this out in the next chappie! Oh, and I didn't go to see Vampires Suck, but I heard that it SUCKED (hehe excuse the pun). Okay, well not really suck, but it was sorta kinda violent and not so much funny. Eh, I'll just get the DVD :D. And for those of you who want to add me, my youtube account is LovelyKelly645 :) Beware though, I'm a Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour fan (is that weird for a 15 year old?) Don't laugh please :$. But still add me if you want. Anyway, I think I've said enough. So... withought further adieu:**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^  
**


	5. In the Lion's Den

**Okay guys, I know it's been a little over a week and so I'm really sorry for the lateish update. But, I'm here now! :D So, the girls have declared war opn the guys, and now they're going over to their house to help unpack! That can't be too good... What will happen and who (if anyone) will get hurt, killed or kicked out? Lolz read to find out! Just a little warning thought: this chapter contains some 'language', so I hope you don't mind it. It's just that the girls _really HATE _the boys, so they will tend to get feisty. You'll find out exactly _why _they hate the boys later down though (you probably already have an idea why Kagome does). Anyway, I don't have anything else to say so enjoy the chapter!**

**xXxXx**

**-Chapter 5- In the Lion's Den**

**DISCLAIMER: Sighhh... you know the drill, stop drop and roll... oh erm my bad! I don't own Inuyasha! *blushes while looking around nervously***

"Hey Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Rin, WAKE UP!"

Kagome awoke with a start at the sound of her name, and she looked around her frantically.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in your room, and so are your friends," Souta replied. Kagome turned her head to the doorway to see her little brother standing there. It was him who had woken her up. One would have expected her to be mad, but she wasn't.

"Come here kiddo," she said, beckoning to him. He walked over to her confused and she patted the bed next to her. He sat down and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just hugging you," she said.

"Why?" Souta asked. It wasn't that she never hug him; they hugged quite frequently, but not at totally random moments in time like now.

"Oh, I dunno. I'm just glad that you're alive," Kagome said smiling. Souta eyed her warily.

"Am I not supposed to be?" he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. Kagome laughed.

"I don't know. I had a dream that you had died so I guess I'm making sure that I'm not dreaming now," she replied. Souta smiled and shook his head.

"Typical sis," he said hugging her back. "Anyway, mom said to tell you and the others to get up. Its 9:00 and you're supposed to be over to the neighbors' house for 10:00."

Kagome's body stiffened immediately as she remembered yesterday with those awful boys and that stupid promise she had made. Souta must have felt her body go rigid because he asked,

"What's wrong sis?"

"Nothing. I just… remembered that I actually have to go back _there _again," she hissed.

"Calm down Kagome. They're only guys," he said.

"Exactly! I can't stand guys!"

"Hey!" Souta complained. She smiled.

"Except for you of course. You know I could never hate you," she said ruffling his hair. He smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, get the others up and get dressed," he said. Kagome nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"Oh, and by the way Kagome," Souta said.

"Yeah?"

"I really don't think you should be too hard on those guys. They seem pretty cool."

"You've met them?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly, but yesterday me and a friend were playing baseball and the ball accidentally rolled into their yard and the boy with the dog ears tossed it back and smiled and even gave us tips on how to play a better game. He seems really nice. And cool."

"_That _stuck up jerk? There's nothing nice about him. He's just a moronic dog," Kagome snorted. "But thanks for the tip."

"No prob," Souta said. Then, he got up off of the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey kiddo!" Kagome suddenly called to him. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I love ya!" she said to him. He smiled.

"Love you too sis," he said. Then he left the room and Kagome smiled.

"Well, time to wake up the sleepy heads," she said to herself. She started with Rin who had slept in her bed. All she really had to do was gently shake Rin; it didn't usually take long to wake her up. After a few shakes Rin's eyes opened and she stared up at Kagome sleepily.

"What? What do you want?" she demanded.

"Get up Rin. We have to go and clean up Izayoi's house today, remember?" Kagome said. Rin groaned and rolled over.

"No!" she moaned. "I don't want to!"

"Well you have to. We made a commitment. Now, help me wake up the others."

Sighing and grumbling to herself, Rin slowly got up out of bed. Then, she shuffled over to the next bed where Sango and Ayame lay. She started to shake Sango while Kagome worked on Ayame. First, Rin gently shook Sango as Kagome had done with her, but it didn't work. Then she shook her harder but it didn't still work. Rin leaned over and whispered Sango's name in her ear, softly at first and then louder until she was practically screaming it, but Sango still slept like a brick. Rin looked over at Kagome and saw that she was doing the same thing, but got the same results as Rin. They stared at each other perplexed and Rin pursed her lips. Then, suddenly she got an idea.

"Hey Kaggie-chan," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Get the water ready."

An evil smile crossed Kagome's lips and she nodded. Both girls headed off to the bathroom that was facing Kagome's room in the hallway, and a few seconds later they came back with two large jugs of water. Quietly they crept back over to Sango and Ayame's bed. Rin tried to hold in a giggle as she watched Kagome, waiting for the signal. Kagome counted to three silently and nodded, and then both girls poured the jugs of water over their friends' heads. Immediately Sango and Ayame shrieked and jumped out of bed. They hugged each other terrified and looked around them frantically. Their eyes rested on the two smiling girls facing them and immediately their eyes narrowed.

"What the hell?" Sango spluttered angrily. "What was that for? What did you two _do_?"

"We just gave you your wake up calls," Rin said innocently.

"_NOT _funny you two!" Ayame shrieked. "Look at us! We're freaking soaking wet!"

"Now now Ayame… watch your language…" Kagome warned, holding back a giggle. Ayame glared at her.

"No one is in for this SHIT first thing in the morning!" she said, purposely cursing to tick off Kagome.

"Yeah! That was totally unnecessary and uncalled for!" Sango yelled. "I look like a drowning, soggy cat!"

"Well, hey, look on the bright side. That's the best you've ever looked," Rin said, and she and Kagome slapped each other high-fives. Sango just growled, and before anyone knew it, she dove through the air and tackled Rin to the ground. Rin shrieked as Sango started hitting her (not to hurt her) and soon they broke out into a mock-fight. Ayame and Kagome exchanged a look and Kagome smiled nervously as an evil look crossed Ayame's face.

"Um… Yame… before you hurt me… just know that we _really _don't have time for a fight right now…"

"And why not?" Ayame asked narrowing her eyes. She and Kagome were circling each other as people often do when they're waiting for their opponent to strike, and with her fangs bared, her eyes narrowed and her tone dark and menacing she really _did _look (and sound) like a predator, and Kagome felt like the prey.

'_This is what I get for being best friends with a wolf-youkai. Not that I didn't see this coming sometime in life…' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Um… because… well… because…" Kagome searched her brain for an answer, but she couldn't think of any and Ayame knew it.

"Because you know I'm gonna whoop your ass!" Ayame said. Then, before Kagome could stop her, Ayame dove on her and started fighting her too, but their fight wasn't so mock. She pushed Kagome to the floor and pinned her down easily and started hitting her and pulling her hair. Kagome rolled around trying to get Ayame off of her, but she only succeeded in rolling them over to Sango and Rin, and now they all were in one big scramble on the floor, hitting each other and pulling each others' hair. Kagome even got bitten in her arm.

"Ow! Kagome, that was my leg!" Rin complained. "I thought we were working _together_!"

"Oh, sorry," Kagome apologized. "I couldn't see. I was aiming for Sango."

"Oh, so you were now were you?" Sango demanded. "Well then take _that_!" she said as she thrusted her foot out blindly.

"OW! Sango, whose side are you on?" Ayame yelled. Sango sweat-dropped.

"Oh. Uh, sorry Yame," she said sheepishly. "I thought you were Kags."

The girls continued rolling around the floor fighting until finally Kagome, who had managed to crawl away from the fight long enough to glance at the clock, said,

"OMIGOSH! Girls, it's already 9:30! We only have half an hour left to get dressed before it's time to go over to the boys!"

Well _that _certainly stopped the fight. Immediately all girls stopped fighting and stared at Kagome.

"WHAT?" they shrieked.

"Well why the hell didn't you tell us this sooner?" Sango demanded. Kagome shrugged.

"What do you think we were waking you dummies up for?" Rin cried. Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

"Whatever. Fighting over it won't set back the hands of time. I guess we'll just have to rush."

"I don't see why we need to rush," Ayame suddenly said. "I mean, it's _the boys' house_. Why do we need to rush _over there_? I say let 'em wait!"

Kagome pondered this for a moment, but then she shook her head.

"No. If we show up late it'll just look bad on us. Ms. Takahashi may think that we didn't _want _to come, and even though we _don't_, we don't want _her _to know that. Besides, the boys will just tease us about it. They'll say that we're lazy slackers or something stupid of that nature, and they'll probably make us look bad in front of their mom."

"True," Sango said. "Well then, let's go and get ready."

"Yeah, I'm using the shower first. Since all four of us need to shower and we're pressed for time, me and San can shower in the bathroom across the hall while Rin and Yame can use the bathroom in mama's room."

"No way! We actually get to use your _mom's _bathroom?" Ayame squealed. "Sweet!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just go shower," she commanded. Ayame nodded.

"'Kay. I'll go first."

"No way! Let _me _go first! You take _forever _to shower!" Rin protested.

"Exactly. So if I run overtime you can just take a quick shower and get ready," Ayame said.

"_No, _you'll take so long that I won't _have _time to get ready! Let me shower first so that you'll know how much time you'll have left to shower and you won't take so long."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO FREAKIN' SHOWERS FIRST! JUST GET YOUR ASSES IN THE TUB NOW!" Kagome suddenly roared. All the girls blinked in surprise and looked at her. She sighed.

"Sorry. You guys just… irk me sometimes," she said. Rin giggled.

"That's our job!" she said in a sing-song voice. Then, she gathered her clothes and toiletries and skipped off to the bathroom. Ayame just glared after her.

"You win this round Rin, but the next round won't be so easy," she said to herself in a dark voice.

"Oh, shut up Yame and go do something with your life other than talk to yourself," Sango said, breaking through Ayame's thoughts. Ayame shot her a look and Sango smiled. Kagome sighed and shook her head as she went off into the bathroom to get ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty-five minutes later, all four girls were fully dressed and ready to go (well, not _willing _to go, but ready). They all emerged from Kagome's room and ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Suki was making breakfast.

"Mornin' mama," Kagome said as she snagged a roll from off of the table.

"Good morning sweetie," Suki replied, turning to face her daughter. "Good morning girls."

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi," the girls responded in unison. Suki chuckled.

"Please. I told you all to either call me Suki or mom. I mean, you _are _like daughters to me."

Sango smiled.

"Yea. You're right _mom_."

Kagome and Suki giggled.

"Well, you all look nice. You sure you don't have any _other_ intentions besides helping the boys to clean?" Suki asked, waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"If it involves hurting someone, then yes," she said. Suki raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant," she said. Ayame shrugged.

"Well then no."

Suki sighed.

"Still. You girls look lovely," she said hugging them. It was true.

Kagome, who was your averagely girly girl, was wearing a red tank top and dark blue denim shorts, along with red studded flip-flops. She wore her hair out and with a red bandana tied across the front. Sango, who was more of a tomboy, was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt and khaki shorts that stopped above her knees along with baby blue tennis. Her hair was pulled up into its usual ponytail and was fastened with a huge blue ribbon. Rin, who was the cute, adorable one, was wearing a crop cut lilac shirt and dark blue denim shorts similar to Kagome's with lilac sandals that had a flower on each. Her hair was all up in a ponytail like Sango's and fastened with a lilac, sparkly scrunchie. Ayame, who was the girliest out of them all, wore a light pink, sleeveless top like a corset and a short, pink skirt that reached about mid-thigh. She wore flat, light pink Mary Janes and she wore her hair in its usual two pigtails with a pink headband and her usual flower. "Thanks mama. So do you," Kagome said. Suki smiled.

"Well, are you girls eating breakfast?" she asked. Rin glanced at her watch.

"Nah. No time to eat it. We have three minutes to get over there."

"I think it's really great of you girls to help Izayoi. She really needs it you know."

"We know," Kagome replied.

"Thanks for putting your differences aside to work with the guys. I know it must be hard for you all."

"No kidding," Sango said, rolling her eyes. "Anything else you'd like to say before we go _mom_?"

Suki laughed.

"Yeah. Have fun!"

This time all the girls rolled their eyes. You could tell what they were thinking: not gonna happen.

"Okay, bye mama!" Kagome called as the girls left the house.

"Bye Suki!" Ayame yelled.

"Bye mom!" Sango yelled.

"Bye Ms- Higurashi- I mean mom!" Rin yelled.

"Bye girls!" Suki yelled back. Then, the girls left. Suki smiled to herself. And the trap was set.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two minutes later, the girls found themselves standing on the boys' porch outside their house. They all looked at one another.

"Well… don't just stand there… ring the doorbell…" Ayame said uncomfortably.

"Me? Why don't _you _do it?" Rin hissed. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sango, ring the bell!" she said. Sango frowned.

"No way!"

"Well _someone _has to ring it!"

"Why don't _you ring _it then?"

"'Cause I don't want to!"

"Neither do we!"

Kagome sighed exasperatedly.

"_I'll _ring it!" she yell-whispered. The girls stop rowing and watched timidly as she reached out and rang the doorbell twice. They heard shuffling coming from inside, followed by footsteps, and they all looked at one another uneasily. Finally they heard someone fumbling with the lock and then the door swung open. They were greeted with Izayoi's bright cheerful smile.

"Well hello there!" she said happily. "I didn't think you girls would show! Well, actually _I _did but the boys didn't. They kept saying how you were going to stand us up or come late or something, but I told them to have more faith in you girls. Turns out I was right!"

"Good morning Ms. Takahashi…" the girls said awkwardly, but Izayoi didn't seem to notice their awkwardness.

"Oh please! Call me Izayoi!" she said the girls exchanged another look. What was it with grownups and them _insisting _on you calling them by their first names?

"Okay um… Ms. Izayoi…" Rin said discomfited. Izayoi laughed.

"No, no Ms. Just Izayoi," she said.

"Okay um… Izayoi…"

"Oh, how rude of me! Having you girls stand out here on the porch like that! Come in, come in!" she said, beckoning for the girls to come inside. They all walked slowly through the door, almost as if they didn't want to. Izayoi didn't seem to notice their behavior though, and when the last one was in she shut the door and turned to face the girls.

"May I say that you girls look very lovely!" she said. They blushed.

"Thanks…" they mumbled. Izayoi laughed.

"You are all so shy! I love that about you girls! But don't worry. You should all feel at home here. Did you girls eat breakfast?"

"No ma'am," Ayame replied. Izayoi laughed again as if someone had given her a joke.

'_Wow. She's so… bubbly and energetic. I wonder if that's from a result of three cups of coffee or if that's just her personality…' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Well, why don't you come in the kitchen and get something to eat? You girls can't work on an empty stomach."

The girls saw that they didn't really have a choice as Izayoi was already marching towards the kitchen. Sighing, they trudged after her. The house was still a mess and Kagome cringed when she saw all of the work that she and her friends had to do.

'_What have I gotten us into?' _She thought to herself.

When the girls entered the kitchen the first smell to hit their noses was pancakes. The first _thing _for them to _see _however was the four boys in the kitchen. Miroku was sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea and eating some toast, Inuyasha was at the frying pan making pancakes, Sesshomaru looked like he was getting something out of the fridge and Kouga was mixing some eggs in a bowl. Immediately they stopped in their tracks when they saw the boys, and the boys all stopped what they were doing, and they all just sort of stood there silently glaring at each other.

"Oh girls, you remember my boys right?" Izayoi asked.

"Unfortunately," Sango muttered. Izayoi laughed.

"So the primadonnas actually showed up…" Inuyasha muttered to himself, and though Izayoi didn't hear it, Kagome did, and she growled. Inuyasha heard her growl and he turned to her.

"You got a problem?" he asked. Kagome was about to answer, but Izayoi cut her off.

"Inuyasha! That's no way to speak to our guests, much less a lady!" Izayoi scolded him. Inuyasha frowned.

"Fine. May I help you?" he asked sweetly, except it wasn't sweetly at all and Kagome could hear the mean tone underneath the "sweetness" and it made her want to kick him. She opened her mouth to respond, and she was about to say, "Yeah, you can help me by jumping off of a cliff," but once again Izayoi cut her off.

"Do you girls want any pancakes?" Izayoi asked.

"No!" Inuyasha and Ayame immediately shouted in unison, and they turned to glare at each other. Izayoi looked puzzled.

"I mean… no thank you Izayoi. I uh… I'm trying to cut down on the sweets," Ayame said with a sweet look on her face.

"Yea, maybe then you'd lose that extra layer of fat," Kouga said, so low that only people with super-human hearing could hear him (a.k.a. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, himself of course and Ayame). Her face turned red and she muttered just as low as he had, "Baka."

"Well, anyone else up for pancakes?" Izayoi asked. "How about you dear?" she asked Sango. Sango frowned.

"Um… uh… no thank you…" she said.

"Then what do you want? Oh, how about some toast?"

Sango and Ayame looked at each other.

"Um… I guess so…" Ayame said. Izayoi smiled.

"Great! Miroku, go make the girls some toast!" she said. Miroku's expression changed to one of horror.

"QUE?" he exclaimed. "Estoy apesadumbrado. ¡No hablo japanese!" (He said: WHAT? I'm sorry. I don't speak Japanese.)

"Van hacen las muchachas una cierta tostada ahora!" Izayoi said in Spanish (meaning: Go get the girls some toast now!). Miroku dropped his heat in defeat. Reluctantly he walked over to the toaster and jammed in two slices of bread. Sango and Ayame giggled to themselves.

"And how about you girls?" Izayoi asked, turning back to Kagome and Rin. "Pancakes for you?"

She noticed the hesitant look on their faces and so she quickly added, "Inuyasha makes the _best _pancakes around!"

Inuyasha whirled around when he heard that.

"What? No!" he said nervously. "I mean uh… they aren't _that_ special. Y'know, nothing to _brag _about. They're just plain ol' nothing-too-fancy pancakes. Nowhere near as good as Miroku's toast!"

Miroku shot him a dirty look.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged. Miroku chuckled nervously.

"Oh _please_! My toast sometimes comes out burned and crispy! But you know who makes an _awesome _eggroll? Sesshomaru!"

All heads turned to Sesshomaru who immediately pulled his head out of the fridge. He gave Miroku a death glare and Miroku shrugged too.

"You can't eat my eggroll without first tasting Kouga's scrambled egg," Sesshomaru said, but he said it in a way to mean "You'd _better_ ask for Kouga's egg or else!" Kouga looked at Sesshomaru angrily like, "Why are you pinning this on _me _man?"

Kagome and Rin stared at each other perplexed. Which one should they choose? Izayoi noticed their confusion and so she quickly said, "Pancakes it is!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha exclaimed, but one look from Izayoi and he knew that he didn't have a choice but to make the girls some pancakes. He groaned and turned back to the stove and began mixing some new pancake batter, grumbling to himself the whole time.

"Well, while you're waiting for your breakfast, why don't you girls sit?" Izayoi suggested, gesturing over to the dining room table. They exchanged a look.

"Uh…"

"Miroku, go and get some extra chairs!" Izayoi commanded.

"But the toast!" Miroku protested, but Izayoi gave him a stern look.

"Go," she commanded. Sighing, he left the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with four cushioned chairs and placed them at the dining table.

"There you go…" he mumbled petulantly. The girls hesitated.

"What?" Miroku demanded. Kagome shook her head and they all walked over to the chairs and sat down on them awkwardly. Miroku rolled his eyes. Just then, the toaster ringed, and seconds later the two slices of bread popped out of the toaster and sprang into the air. Miroku just held out two plates and the two pieces of bread landed in each plate. The girls watched amazed. Miroku carried the toast over Sango and Ayame and gave it to them.

"You want butter or jam?" he asked.

"Butter," Sango said.

"Jam," Ayame said. Miroku pursed his lips. He went over to the fridge, got out the butter and the jam and slammed them both down on the table in front of the girls before resuming his seat (which just happened to be next to Sango's). Eyeing Sango feverishly, he inched his chair away from her slowly until soon there was a big gap between them. Sango noticed this and her face turned red. The girls stared angrily at the butter and the jam as Miroku finished eating. Some service!

A few minutes later Kagome and Rin's pancakes were ready. Inuyasha scooped them off into a plate and brought them over to Kagome and Rin and placed their plates down in front of them. Kagome and Rin exchanged a look before staring down warily at their plates. Inuyasha growled.

"What? You don't like my cooking?" he demanded. Kagome was about to say something, but she remembered that Izayoi was in the room, so she kept quiet.

"No, um… it's just that… I want some syrup…" Rin said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He went over to the fridge, yanked the syrup bottle out and slammed it down on the table just as Miroku had. The girls exchanged another look. Then, Inuyasha sat down to eat his breakfast as well. Unfortunately, his chair was next to Kagome's, and he angrily pulled it away from hers, not bothering to conceal his disgust, so that there was now a huge gap between them as well. A few minutes later Kouga and Sesshomaru joined them at the table with their breakfasts, and now everyone stared uneasily at one another. The tension was very thick in the air. No one ate.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Izayoi asked confused.

"Um… yeah… the food was just hot…" Rin replied. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well it should cool by now," he said. "Dig in."

He had an evil smile on his face that none of the girls trusted, and now they started to question their food even more. The truth was that they were all too scared to eat it. They didn't know _what _the guys could have put in their food. Inuyasha could have poisoned or drugged their batter, and Miroku could have sneezed on their toast or spit in the butter and the jam. None of the girls wanted to eat, and the boys all felt too uncomfortable to eat. They were sitting at the table with their _enemies_! But Kagome didn't want to seem rude; coming to someone else's house and not eating. It might offend Izayoi, and besides, the pancakes _did _look good, and she was starving!

Timidly, Kagome raised her shaking fork and brought it to the pancakes. Slowly, she dug it in and broke off a piece, and then raised her shaking hand to her mouth. She let the pancake touch her lips slightly, then she stopped and seemed to hesitate for a moment. Finally she took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and put the pancake in her mouth. Her friends all watched her anxiously and Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she chewed, slowly at first, and then normal. The look on her face changed from cautious to surprised, and then she swallowed. She opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her, as if they were all waiting for her review on the food.

"It's… good," she said surprised. "Really good."

The girls all looked at each other, and then they suddenly shrugged and started to eat. That seemed to break the tension at the table, and now everyone ate their food, and it didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore. They still kept shooting wary glances at each other as if just waiting for someone to throw something at someone else and start a food fight, but everyone behaved themselves and just ate. Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome and she began to become agitated. Just then, the phone rang from _somewhere _in the house and Izayoi dashed out of the kitchen to go and answer it.

"What?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha irritated, after Izayoi left, but no one heard her except for Inuyasha.

"I'm just… happy that you like my pancakes I guess… and surprised," Inuyasha answered. Kagome suddenly felt a sensation that she hadn't felt in months, maybe even years; she felt her cheeks tingle and become hot, and it took her a moment to figure out what was happening. She was… _blushing! Why _was she blushing?Because she hadn't blushed in ages, she didn't know what to do or how to control it, so she quickly looked away embarrassed.

"So? I may like your pancakes, but I still don't like you!" she replied. Some acid unintentionally leaked into her voice because of her embarrassment, and she felt even more embarrassed. Inuyasha seemed confused and completely caught off guard. Just when he thought that they could have had a… if he dared call it, a _moment_, she just had to go and ruin it with her attitude. He growled.

"Yeah well… be careful. You never know what I put in the batter," he sneered, and immediately Kagome stopped chewing. She had the strongest urge to spit out the pancake in her mouth, but she resisted knowing that if she did she would not only offend Izayoi, but embarrass herself and gross out everyone else. She glared vehemently at Inuyasha.

"What did you _do _to my food?" she demanded fiercely. Inuyasha just smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out…" he replied smugly. "At least… not yet…"

He smirked at her apparent anger and disgust. Rin looked at her questioningly.

"Stop eating it Rin!" she hissed. "He did something to it!"

Immediately Rin froze mid-chew and looked at Kagome.

"What?" she demanded with her mouth full.

"He put something in the batter!" Kagome repeated. Rin's face turned pale and a disgusted expression replaced her neutral one. She grabbed her napkin off of the table, looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then spat her chewed-up, soggy pancake into the napkin. Kagome made a face.

"You could have at least swallowed it," she said. Rin shrugged. Inuyasha looked totally disgusted, and a little offended.

"Don't you have more class than that?" he demanded. Rin glared at him.

"Don't _you _have more class than that?" she retorted. "At least _I _didn't poison someone else's food!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Mellow your yellow babe. I never said I poisoned it. You and your psychopath friend here just assumed that."

"Yeah, but you _did_ something to it! And _don't _call me babe!" Rin sneered.

"Fine. Mellow your yellow _dude_. Happy now? I think it fits better."

"You're just an obnoxious, stupid jerk! You may not have poisoned our food, but you did say that you did something to the batter!" Kagome said angrily.

"_Actually_, he never said he did something to the batter. He said that _you _never know what he put in the batter. He could have simply been referring to the eggs and cream that goes in _any _pancake batter. You do realize that if this was a court case you would lose right?" Miroku intervened. Kagome turned irritated to him.

"Oh shut up and mind your own business Mr. ponytail! No one invited you in this conversation!" she said. Miroku frowned.

"It's _Miroku_," he corrected. "And this is _my_ house. I'm very well welcome to jump into any conversation I like, and you can't do anything about it."

"Yeah well, you're very well welcome to jump _out _of _this_ one," Rin replied. Miroku scowled at her and she scowled back.

"And you're very well welcome to _leave _our house," Sesshomaru's cool voice interrupted their scowling match. Rin's face turned red and Miroku snickered.

"And _you're_ very well welcome to shut the hell up," Sango said, coming to Rin's rescue. Rin shot her a grateful look, Sesshomaru shot her the opposite.

"And _you're _very well welcome to go _fuck yourself_!" Kouga snapped. Sango growled and balled up her fists.

"And _you're _very well welcome to eat shit and _die_!" Ayame retorted. Kouga gave her the finger and she held up her claws threateningly.

"Well you know what?" Inuyasha suddenly said. "ALL OF YOU GIRLS ARE VERY WELL WELCOME TO GO FALL IN A DITCH, GET DRAGGED TO THE DEEPEST, DARKEST PART OF HELL, JUMP IN A PIT OF FIRE AND EXPLODE!"

The girls all stared wide-eyed at Inuyasha while the guys cheered and laughed and slapped each other high-fives.

"That was awesome man!" Kouga cried slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, do you see the looks on their faces?" Miroku said smiling.

"You mean the ugliness or the anger?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha and Miroku snickered.

"Both!" Kouga said, and they all burst out laughing. The girls on the other hand didn't find _any _of it funny, and they glared daggers at the guys. If looks could kill, the boys would be dead right now, how hard they were glaring at them.

"Man, look at how upset they are! They're turning red!" Miroku said.

"Their anger pleases me," Sesshomaru said, and he gave a cold smile. The boys continued laughing until Izayoi walked into the kitchen.

"Well, looks like you boys are having fun. What's so funny?" she asked. The boys immediately stopped laughing.

"Uh… nothing Aunt Izayoi," Kouga said quickly. "Just telling the guys one of my stories about back home."

"Oh, well that's nice. But why don't the girls look happy? Are you excluding them from the joke? What's wrong ladies?"

Izayoi and the boys looked at the girls anxiously, waiting for their answer. Kagome glanced from Izayoi's face to the boys, and she could see Inuyasha glaring at her with narrowed eyes. His eyes seemed to be saying, "Go on. Tell her if you're a punk ass bitch. I _dare _you." Kagome frowned.

"Oh, it's nothing Izayoi. It's just that… um… we're thirsty and the boys refuse to get us a drink."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Izayoi frowned at the boys.

"How rude of you boys! Letting the poor girls here stay thirsty while you indulge in laughter that you excluded them out of! Go get them drinks now!"

The guys exchanged a look and the girls now wore smug expressions on their faces. Inuyasha gave Kagome a look as he got up. But, instead of going over to the fridge he went over to Kagome and bent down so that his face was on level with hers. Then, he brought his face extremely close to hers and everyone watched confused, wondering what he was doing, as he whispered threateningly in her ear, "Do you _really _want me to get you something to drink?"

Kagome's mind automatically went to the pancake batter, and her face turned red at that memory. She shook her head furiously.

"On second thought…" she said to Izayoi, "We're not thirsty anymore."

"Are you sure?" Izayoi asked concerned. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was now smirking and she ground her teeth in anger.

"Oh yeah, we're sure. We're _very _sure," she said through gritted teeth as she gave Inuyasha a none-too-pleasant look. Everyone else just stared at them confused as Kagome glared at Inuyasha and he smirked.

"Well then, since everyone's eaten, time to work!" Izayoi announced. Everyone groaned. Now that they'd eaten they felt lethargic and not in a working mood at all. But Izayoi's rapid clapping and shouting forced them to get up and go to work. The girls walked out of the kitchen as the boys stayed behind and cleared the table. Once Izayoi and the girls were out of the kitchen the guys cornered Inuyasha.

"What happened just now man? What was that all about?" Miroku demanded. Inuyasha just grinned.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

**xXxXx**

**Yayyy! Another chappie finished! Hehe, I thought this one was kind of funny. What about you guys? Now, as of the next chappie the girls and guys will be working, but I won't be able to fit it into one chapter... Kagome actually blushed for the first time in a _long _time! I wonder why? And why is Izayou so clueless? Find this and more out in the next chappie (well, maybe not the next one, but some other chappie XD). Anyway:**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^  
**


	6. Working Together

**Well then, here I am once again! I really appreciate the reviews I got for the last chappie; it made me feel like you guys were really enjoying my story which made me appy ^_^. So thanks for all who reviewed! I'd like to clear something up though. At the end of the chappie when Miroku asked Inuyasha what just happened and Inuyasha said that he would tell him later, he was actually referring to what had happened between him and Kagome with the juice. Remember, he had whispered in her ear so no one else heard what he had said except for her. I'm sorry if you all thought it was a cliffy or something spectacular had happened... T_T But nonetheless, this chappie I hope will make up for that. I must warn you though of the language ahead of time... Anyway, please enjoy:**

**xXxXx**

**-Chapter 6-Working together  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own him.  
**

"Now, where should I let you girls start?" Izayoi asked. The boys had just finished clearing off the table and now everyone stood in the living room waiting for further instructions.

"You could start by letting them go home and never coming back," Kouga suggested. Izayoi gave him a look.

"No," she said firmly.

"Okay. How about we let them retile the roof?"Miroku said. Izayoi gave him a worst look.

"Okay, how about this? I don't want to hear any more suggestions unless they're _not _stupid," she said. The boys pouted and the girls giggled.

"Hmmm… let's see… girls, how about I start you off by letting you put some of the stuff in the attic?" Izayoi asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Okay. How much stuff is it?"

"That much," Izayoi said, pointing over to a corner. Kagome turned to where Izayoi was pointing, and then her mouth dropped open. In the corner, boxes upon boxes were piled up with various miscellaneous items spilling out of it. That looked like it would take all morning!

"Um… Izayoi… are you sure you don't mean _that _corner?" Sango asked hopefully, pointing to another corner with only three small boxes.

"No. Why?" Izayoiasked confused.

"Um, because there are about a gazillion boxes over there and it looks like it'll take us a millennium just to _carry _them up to the attic," Ayame said. Izayoi laughed.

"Nonsense! It should only take you until lunch time!" she said. The girls exchanged a look. Lunchtime? Try _dinnertime!_

"We can't do it!" Rin blurted out.

"And why not?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin glared at him.

"Yeah. Why not?" Izayoi asked confused.

"Because… uh… because…" Rin said, trying to come up with an answer.

"Because… we don't know where all that stuff goes!" Kagome said coming to Rin's rescue.

"Uh, yeah! I mean, we'd probably just make a mess of your attic," Sango added.

"No kidding!" Ayame said. Izayoi looked thoughtful.

"You know, you girls are absolutely right!" she said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"We're glad you see it our way," Rin said smiling.

"Yeah. You girls wouldn't know where to put all of the stuff…" Izayoi mused. "But…"

"But?" Sango asked anxiously. "What but?"

"But… my boys know where all the stuff go…"

"What?" the boys exclaimed.

"Yeah! I got it!" Izayoi cried.

"What have you got?" everyone asked Izayoi warily. She smiled.

"The boys will help you move the stuff into the attic!" Izayoi said.

"WHAT?" everyone shrieked.

"Yea! It's brilliant! That way, the boys can show you where the stuff goes and you'll all finish it quicker!"

"Bad idea!" Sango said. Izayoi turned to her.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because…" Sango laughed nervously. "Uh… the attic's gonna be _way _too hot with _eight _people in there! I mean, with no ventilation whatsoever and everyone's body heat… Man; that could spell disaster! Someone could suffocate!"

The boys all raised an eyebrow.

"Yea," Rin joined in. "Besides, would it really make sense to have _eight _people working on _one _task? That's wasting time! I'm sure _four _people can work on the attic!"

"Or maybe even two!" Kagome suggested.

"You girls are absolutely right!" Izayoi exclaimed. "My, that's good thinking! You girls are really smart!"

The girls stood there beaming as they took in their appraisals. The boys just rolled their eyes.

"_Two _people working on a job is _very _smart!" Izayoi continued. "In fact, I think I'll pair you each up boy girl boy girl."

The smiles dropped immediately off the girls' faces, and their mouths fell open in shock along with the boys.

"WHAT?" they all shrieked in unison again. Izayoi smiled.

"Yeah! Since the boys know where the stuff all goes, they can help you girls, and with two people working on a job it'll be _much _quicker!"

"J-just one problem with that!" Inuyasha said. Izayoi looked at him questioningly.

"And what might that be?"

"I ain't doin' it!" he said. Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you're _doing _it alright! You're gonna _do _it and you're gonna _like _it!" she said. The girls exchanged a look and Ayame and Kouga giggled. That sounded so wrong! When they realized that they were both giggling they quickly stopped and pouted stubbornly.

"But mom!" Inuyasha protested.

"No buts, or _your _butt is gonna be up in your room grounded for a month!" Izayoi said firmly. Inuyasha sucked his teeth and folded his arms across his chest angrily as the girls snickered to themselves.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying," Izayoi said, resuming their previous conversation. "I'll pair you all up boy girl boy girl. Now, this is how it's going to be. Inuyasha and Kagome will be working together on the attic. Ayame and Kouga will set up all of my china in the China Cabinet. Miroku and Sango, I'm putting you two to work in the Sports Shop. You'll be moving the boxes with the sports stuff in it there and setting things up and sorting things out in there, got it? And last but not least, Rin and Sesshomaru will be unpacking and placing all the other items wherever they belong around the house. Everyone okay with that?"

Immediately everyone started talking at once voicing their complaints and disapprovals, and it was one big ball of noise. Izayoi frowned.

"Good, no complaints. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Okay, you know what, never mind! Everyone just go do your jobs!" Izayoi said exasperated. Inuyasha nodded, and everyone parted separate ways, going to their assigned places. They all had grimaces on their faces, as if they were going to get their limbs cut off and their teeth plucked out instead of to work. Izayoi sighed and shook her head as the children disappeared to various parts of the house. This was going to be a looong day!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha walked off to the attic with Kagome following close behind. None of them spoke, but you could sense the discomfort and overall dislike in the air. Inuyasha kept sighing and Kagome frowning. Now Inuyasha was leading her to some unknown part of the house (but then again, every part of the house was unknown to her) and she began to feel uneasy. Why was the attic so far away? Was he _really _going to the attic? What if he was just leading her somewhere private where he could torture her and no one could hear her screams? She shook her head, pushing the thoughts out of her mind and took a deep breath. Then, Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking and she almost bumped into him. He turned around and was looking at her weirdly which annoyed her.

"Yes? You have a problem?" she asked irritated. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Not exactly. I just wanna know what your problem is," he replied.

"You," she said stonily. "Now… just keep walking!"

"I would _love _to… but we're here," Inuyasha said, pointing to a staircase. Kagome's cheeks felt hot and she didn't say anything. Inuyasha noticed her embarrassment and he secretly wondered to himself why.

"Okay… so let's go up then," Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Ladies first," he said sarcastically, doing an "after you" gesture with his hands. Kagome frowned and walked slowly up the stairs with Inuyasha following close behind her. He rolled his eyes at her careful slowness, and was about to say something pertaining to her speed when they finally reached the attic. The minute they stepped inside the closed room, a gust of hot air immediately greeted them, knocking their breath away.

"Whoo!" Inuyasha exclaimed fanning himself. "That air was almost as hot as your breath!"

Kagome glared at him and then suddenly kicked him in the shins. Instantly he let out a cry of pain and Kagome just smirked and walked past him into the room. Inuyasha glowered at her.

"Was that necessary?" he demanded. Kagome smiled.

"About as necessary as your stupid wise-cracks," she replied. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Okay, yup, that was necessary," he said. The smile dropped off of Kagome's face.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Kagome said.

"Why the rush?" he asked.

"Because, the quicker we do this the quicker I can get out this hot room and away from you!" she said. Inuyasha frowned.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but we left all the boxes downstairs," he said. Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Well why the hell didn't you bring them up here?"

"I thought you had the common sense to bring them!" Inuyasha replied. "Apparently you didn't!"

"Well how was _I _supposed to know that we were to bring them up here?" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because that's the reason we're up here in the first place?" he said. Kagome was so angry that she just felt like socking him in the face, but she held back her anger.

"Okay," she said taking a deep breath. "It's no use fighting right now. Why don't we… just go back downstairs and bring the boxes up here quickly, okay?"

Inuyasha looked at her, surprised that she didn't give a mean comeback. He warily eyed her shaking frame and her calm, neutral expression.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "Why don't you stay here and I'll bring the boxes up, okay?"

Kagome was surprised that he agreed with her so quickly and offered to take all the boxes up there without a rude comment, and her expression clearly showed it.

"Uh… okay… but why?" she asked awkwardly.

"Because, I'm faster and stronger than you and it doesn't make sense for both of us to make a bunch of trips downstairs," he replied.

"But if we both do it then it'll be faster," Kagome said. "Plus, I don't wanna be stuck up here in this hot room any more than I have to."

"Fine. Suit yourself," he said, before turning and exiting the attic. Kagome ran to catch up to him and they both headed back downstairs. Inuyasha went to the corner where the boxes were messily stacked up and easily lifted up the two biggest, heaviest boxes there. He stacked one on top of the other and held it in one hand, and then grabbed two more boxes and did the same thing in the other hand. Then, he started to walk back upstairs. Kagome just stared at him, shocked that he was so strong (though she'd never admit it). Inuyasha stopped walking and looked back at her.

"You coming?" he asked. Kagome nodded and grabbed a box and lifted it up the stairs after Inuyasha. Inuyasha was kind of surprised that she lifted the box so easily, considering that it had a bunch of heavy, hard cover books as big as encyclopedias in it (though he'd never admit it to himself). After they reached the attic, Inuyasha set his boxes down carefully. Kagome came wobbling up the stairs and entered the room shortly after him. She walked over to where he was and dropped the box on the floor; suddenly Inuyasha gave a cry of pain.

"OW! What the fuck is wrong with you? That was my fucking foot!" he yelled as he held his foot in his hands. Kagome looked half apologetic and half amused. He couldn't tell if she meant to do that or not.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said, but he could see laughter in her eyes and a slight smirk on her lips. He growled at her.

"Sorry don't ease the pain!" he said.

"But Tylenol does!" she said brightly. "You might want to get some. Anyway, I'm gonna go get the rest of the boxes!"

With that, she skipped happily out of the attic leaving Inuyasha staring after her shocked and angry. That little…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, so it only took about five minutes to move all of the boxes to the attic, much thanks to Inuyasha's fast, efficient method, and pretty soon they were ready to work.

"Okay, so here's how it goes," Inuyasha said to Kagome. "Since there're eight boxes we each get four. We're gonna separate this stuff into four piles: miscellaneous items, trash, categories and stuff that might be used later on in the future. Now, with the categories you have to divide them by something specific; for example, a pack of cards would go under the game category, an old baseball glove would go under the sports category, a shoe would go under the clothing category etc. The miscellaneous items are the stuff that don't have a category and the trash is the stuff that are useless junk, for example; Miroku's books, Kouga's basketball, Sesshomaru's punching bag."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Um, isn't that stuff _valuable_?" she asked. "Like, they sound like category items to me."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"They're trash to me," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Anyway, do you understand?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Kagome mumbled looking down. "Now just leave me alone and don't talk to me."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow but he didn't say anything. He just dragged his four boxes in a corner way across the room from Kagome and began to work. Both of them worked in silence, and Inuyasha silently wished that he had his mp3 with him right now. He couldn't stand silence; he really needed the music. No one said a word, and the only sounds that could be heard were the sound of their hands lifting things out of the boxes and placing items on the floor. Then, pretty soon a new sound was added: Kagome's humming. When she first started Inuyasha looked around surprised at the sound. Then, as she continued humming, he realized that the sound came from her and he stared at her surprised. Her humming actually sounded… good; kind of like a hummingbird. Kagome caught Inuyasha staring at her and she stopped humming. She looked at him feverishly.

"What?" she demanded. His face turned red and he looked away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring at her.

"Um… nothing. It's just that… you're humming…" he mumbled.

"So?"

"Why?"

Kagome's cheek jumped at that.

"Mind your own business!" she growled. Then, she went back to work and resumed her humming. Inuyasha just furrowed his eyebrows. Gee, someone was touchy! Inuyasha went back to work and no words were said between them for a while. About half an hour later, Inuyasha suddenly got up and walked over to Kagome. She stared at him warily.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

"I just came to check on how you're doing," he said.

"Well I'm fine," she said. "Now go away!"

Inuyasha stared at her hard and soon she looked away uncomfortably.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a lot of attitude for a girl your age you know," he said seriously. "That's not good."

"Oh, who asked you?" she snapped. "I don't _need_ your opinion. I don't _want_ your opinion. Now go away!"

"Well, I would, but you're doing it all wrong," he said, still staring at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"_Excuse _me?" she said.

"No, you can't go to the bathroom until you fix this," Inuyasha said shaking his head. Kagome gave him a weird look.

"Fix _what_?" she demanded.

"This!" Inuyasha said pointing to her piles.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked defensively.

"Oh nothing, except _everything_!" Inuyasha replied. "They're categorized all wrong! For example, this hat does _not _go under 'Stuff that may be used later on in the future'. It's trash."

"What?" Kagome scoffed. "Why would you want to throw that hat out? It looks brand new! I see absolutely nothing wrong with it!"

"Um, do you wear clothes from _this _century? It's so old-fashioned, it should be illegal! None of us would _ever_ get caught dead in this!"

"I'd wear it!" Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Exactly why I _wouldn't_ wear it," he said. Kagome frowned.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" she demanded. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Forget it. That's a topic that'll take a whole day to explain, and I want to finish this before lunch."

Kagome's face reddened at that comment.

"Okay, what else is wrong with my piles, since we're on the 'pick on Kagome's hard work' part of the day?" Kagome asked angrily. Inuyasha looked at her when he heard the angry sarcasm in her voice, but he didn't say anything. He just turned back to the piles.

"Okay… let's see… oh no! This lamp is _not _trash!" he said, picking out an old, vintage, 60's lava lamp.

"Uh, _yes_, it is!" Kagome said. "It's so ugly!"

"So are you but you don't see me throwing you out," Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.

"Piss off!" she growled.

"Anyway, back to the lamp. It's _not _ugly! It's very valuable."

"What's so valuable about that stupid lamp?" Kagome asked folding her arms. Inuyasha sighed.

"Simple. This is a vintage lamp. It's a collectible item. In a few years, this lamp will be worth more than you and me put together. Understand?"

"_That _old thing?" she asked eyeing the lamp with distaste. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yup."

"So if it's so valuable then why is it going in the attic and not some special cabinet?"

"Because mom says it's ugly and doesn't want it to be seen," Inuyasha said grinning. Kagome's eyes shot up in surprise as Inuyasha placed the lamp in the right pile. Then, he started picking stuff out of her piles and placing them in different piles, telling her _why _he was moving them and what was wrong with her categorizing. Soon she got upset with him and she just wished he would shut up and go away.

"And this," Inuyasha said picking up about the fortieth item: an autographed baseball bat, "Do you know where this goes?"

"No, but I'll tell you where I'd put it!" Kagome snarled. "I'd shove it so far up your ass that it'll come up through your mouth then I'll shove it down again so that it'll come out of the place where the sun don't shine and then you won't ever be able to use it again except for a play toy as a sad reminder of what it was once capable of doing!"

When she was done, Inuyasha just stared at her, his face expressionless. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and frankly she didn't care. She knew she probably went a little too far just now, but she was just so angry and annoyed with him that it pushed all feelings of guilt and remorse out of her mind. She just sat there fuming and he sat there expressionless for the next five minutes. When Kagome finally started to calm down Inuyasha seemed to finally come to. He looked at her heavily-breathing form, and then he asked the most stupid question Kagome had ever heard:

"So does that mean that you _do _know where it goes or not?"

When he asked that, Kagome's eye twitched. What was wrong with him? Was he mentally unstable? Was he stupid?

"NO! I don't know _or_ care where the fuck it goes! MY GOD! I swear you're some kind of RETARD or something! You're a stupid, fucking idiot!" Kagome yelled vehemently. Inuyasha blinked in surprise at the angry raven-haired girl. Then, he did something surprising. He burst out laughing as if he had heard the funniest joke in the world. Kagome glared at him warily as if he was some time bomb designated to explode any second. Inuyasha just continued laughing, and the more he laughed the angrier Kagome became.

"You really _are _stupid!" she said coldly. Then, she turned her back on him and went back to her work leaving Inuyasha on the floor laughing. After a few seconds he calmed down enough to talk.

"Hey Kagome," he said smiling.

"Sorry. I don't talk to mentally disabled people," she said, not bothering to turn to look at him.

"Just answer me this question."

"What is it?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Why'd you agree to help my mom?"

"You asked me that yesterday," Kagome said, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, and you didn't answer it so I'm asking again."

"What's it matter?"

"'Cause I know you hate me for some unknown reason, and I don't like you either. So then why?"

Kagome sighed.

"It's 'cause I felt bad for her okay?"

"Bad?"

"Yeah, she's gotta suffer with four obnoxious idiots all day everyday. That's brutal."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Hardy har har. As believable as that is, I know that's not the real reason. Now spill."

Kagome looked at him and then looked away when she saw that he was staring at her intently. She shook her head.

"I guess it's 'cause I know what it's like to be the new kid on the block, to need help but not have any. When we moved here no one helped us. It was rough. Really rough. And mama… she was going through such a rough time after… _that _happened that… well I had to try keep the family together and it was hard. I was only eight you know. I… well, I totally went off-topic just now but you get the point," she said looking at Inuyasha. He was still staring at her.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Your story? Go on with it."

"You didn't ask about my past."

"Well I'm asking now. Please continue," he said in a low voice. For a second her face softened and she looked like she would actually continue, but then she seemed to remember something and her mouth twisted up into a scowl.

"That's none of your damn business!" she sneered. "Now you know why I helped your mom, so you can go back to what you were doing and stop bugging me!"

Inuyasha was surprised at her quick and sudden mood change. For a moment there she had actually looked… nice and cool and like they could have a decent conversation, but then it changed right back to how she usually was. That for some reason angered Inuyasha, and he got up and stormed back over to his side of the room. Kagome was surprised at how quickly he his mood had changed. At first he had seemed… interested and genuine in wanting to know more about her, but then after she had said that he got angry so quick. Her attitude must have driven him off. She smiled to herself. Her plan was working.

**xXxXx**

Sango and Miroku walked to the Sports Shop in silence. Sango didn't know where it was and she didn't bother to ask and Miroku didn't bother to tell her. It was only when Sango saw him leading her to an empty part of the house that she started to question him.

"Okay, so where's this stupid Sports Shop of yours?" she demanded. Miroku raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"It's outside, but we're not going to the Sports Shop," he replied. Sango stopped walking.

"Well then where the hell are we going?" she asked. Miroku stopped walking too and stared at her hard.

"You know, there's a nice way of asking things," he said. Sango squinted at him like she wasn't sure if what he was saying was for real.

"So?" she said. Miroku sighed and shook his head and continued walking, muttering something unintelligible under his breath. Sango followed along for a few minutes but it seemed like he was just leading her farther and farther from the living room.

"You still haven't answered me. Where're we going?" she asked. Miroku ignored her and continued walking. Her face turned pink.

"Um hello! I asked you a question!" she said. Miroku still didn't say anything to her, or even look her way. Now she was becoming agitated.

"Yo! I _know _you aren't ignoring me! I asked you a damn question so answer me! I know you can hear me Mr. Ponytail!"

At that Miroku whirled around and glared at her.

"It's Miroku," he said coldly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well whatever. I don't care. Just answer me where the hell you're dragging me to."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not _dragging_ you. In fact, if I wasn't _obliged _to be doing this I wouldn't be here walking or even talking to you at all. You know what; you wouldn't even be in my house! Secondly, you don't make demands to _me_, got it? And thirdly, I'm not answering any more questions from you until you learn some manners. I'm not a dog, so don't talk to me like one. Save that for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru."

Sango stood speechless by the time Miroku was finished. When he was done talking, he resumed walking, and Sango was forced to follow so that she wouldn't get lost. No one said anything, because Miroku was true to his word and he wasn't going to talk to Sango until she learned respect for him, and Sango sure as hell wasn't going to be "polite" to _him_. So they both stubbornly walked on in silence, and Sango was starting to become irritated. I mean, it's not like she _wanted _him to talk to her; rather, she wanted an opportunity to diss him. But if someone's ignoring you then what's the point in dissing them? You'll only look like an idiot. What annoyed her the most though was that he was actually _ignoring _her. She'd never been ignored before; at least not for this long. Even though it was Miroku, pretty soon she was longing for _someone _to say _something_. She tried her hardest not to say anything, but one can only be stubborn for so long, and one can only be ignored for so long until they're driven to talk.

"So…um… where are we going again?" she asked him in a quiet voice. Miroku stopped walking and looked at her surprised.

"We're going to my room," he said. Her face turned red at that, but before she could say anything he added, "The boxes with the sports stuff are in there and we have to take them to the Sports Shop outside."

"Oh," was all Sango could say. Really, what else was there for her to say?

After that they walked along in more silence until they reached Miroku's bedroom. Upon entering, Sango had to admit that she was impressed. The walls were painted a violet color, and though most of his things weren't unpacked yet, a few posters hung on the wall, one being Sango's favorite band. She wanted to compliment him on his room, but her pride and hatred for him didn't let her, so she just kept her mouth shut. Miroku pointed a bunch of boxes in one corner and said, "Those are the boxes." Then, he headed over to them and lifted the heaviest one and started to lug it out the room. Sango stared after him dumbly before lifting a lighter box and following him, only so that she wouldn't get lost. The Sports Shop was outside, a small building in their backyard that was built similar to a shack. It was located in the back of the house. They lugged their boxes around in more silence, and by the time they reached the Sports Shop Sango felt like she would go crazy. But she didn't have to worry, because Miroku broke the silence by saying, "Okay, all the boxes are going here, and when we're done lifting them we have to sort them out."

"Whatever," Sango said nonchalantly. Miroku raised an eyebrow at her but he didn't say anything like she expected him to. Instead, he shook his head and walked back inside to get the other boxes. Sango followed him and they repeated their actions from before until finally one box was left. Sango reached for the box and found that it was extremely heavy. Raising an eyebrow, she got a good grip on the box and then heaved it up with all her strength. The box however was still too heavy, and she had leaned back too much which resulted in her starting to fall backwards. She let out a shriek and prepared to hit the ground when she suddenly felt someone catch her. Looking up, she found herself staring into the face of Miroku. His expression was neutral, and Sango wondered how he could keep such a straight face. Surely he wanted to laugh. She would have if it weren't her.

"Be careful," he said before setting her down gently. Then, without another word he took the box from her hands and walked with it to the Sports Shop. Sango just stood there and stared speechless after before she finally caught herself and ran after him to catch up. When they both arrived in the Sports Shop Miroku dropped the box on the floor with much effort. Sango saw that his hands were red from carrying the box. She made a face.

"Damn, what's in that box anyway? Weights or something?"

As she said that, she walked over to the box and opened it, and a surprised look crossed her face. Well what do you know? It really _was _filled with weights. Dumbbells to be exact. Miroku's expression mimicked hers and they both looked at each other. A tiny smile crossed Miroku's lips and Sango couldn't help but smile either. However, as soon as the smile had come it left.

"Okay, I'll take this half of boxes, you take that half," Miroku said, pointing to the separate piles. "We're separating them all into sports categories. For example, a baseball glove and a baseball bat would go under the 'baseball' category; a soccer ball under the 'soccer' category etc. got it?"

Sango nodded wordlessly and the look on her face must have been strange because Miroku asked, "What's wrong?" when she didn't answer he said, "Don't tell me you don't know what a soccer ball looks like."

Sango looked up at him and scowled.

"Of _course _I do!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're an expert at playing with balls," Miroku said grinning. Sango's face turned red and she opened her mouth to say something, but then she seemed to think about it and then decided against it and her mouth snapped shut. Instead, she said, "Thanks."

Miroku looked at her shocked.

"Thanks? For what?" he asked. Sango looked down at her feet.

"For… catching me and taking the heavy box from me. Thanks," she repeated. The look on her face was totally awkward and so was the tone in Miroku's voice.

"Um… you're welcome…" he said. An awkward silence fell between them as neither knew what to say or do. Finally Miroku said, "Guess we should get started huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then…"

After that, they both drifted to their piles and started sorting out the things in the boxes, and the awkward silence remained. After about an hour of pure silence ad work, they were done. Giving a sigh of relief, Sango said, "Finished!"

"Yeah, now the hard part," Miroku said shaking his head. Sango frowned.

"Excuse me? Hard part?" she demanded.

"Yup. Now we have to arrange these on the shelves according to sport, height, size etc," he said.

"Oh come on!" Sango groaned. Miroku chuckled.

"Same thing I said to Mrs. Takahashi when she told me that Kouga was moving with us," he grinned. Sango had to admit, that was funny, and she smiled. Miroku was surprised to see that without a vicious scowl on her face, she resembled a human.

"Where do we start?" she asked. Miroku pointed to the biggest corner of the room.

"There. That's where the dumbbells go."

"Oh. Well I guess we gotta put you up first then," she said. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. When we get to the cricket section I have some jokes for you too," he threatened. Sango raised an eyebrow. She and Miroku lifted the dumbbells over to the shelves and proceeded to arrange them, and as they worked they attempted light conversation, just so there wouldn't be any more awkward silence.

"So what's the deal with this Sports Shop anyway?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Well, Inuyasha's father used to coach various sports teams and one of his biggest dreams was to run his own sports shop. However, he…um…passed away before he was able to fulfill his dream. So Izayoi decided to fulfill it for him," Miroku said in a fervent tone. Sango felt sort of bad when she heard that Inuyasha's father had died, but she shook it off.

"Oh. So um how long did she have this Sports Shop?" Sango asked uncomfortably.

"A little over a year. She just opened it up, and it was just starting to come along and then we had to move," Miroku said. A hint of anger was in his tone.

"I take it you didn't want to move."

"Actually I did, but now I'm starting to regret it."

"And why's that?"

"None of your business."

"Hmph! Well, there's a simple solution to your problem!" Sango said scowling.

"And that would be?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrow.

"You and your boys can just move and stop the regret," she said with an evil smile. Miroku glared at her.

"And why would we do that?" he asked in a dangerously even voice.

"Because either way you guys are gonna move. I'm just giving you the easy option," she sneered. Miroku narrowed his eyes. Then, in the blink of an eye he appeared in front of Sango. He brought his face extremely close to hers, much too close for comfort.

"Well, you may not know me, but I've never been one to take the easy way out. I like a good challenge," he said in a low voice. There was a smirk on his face that Sango didn't miss, but she didn't have anything to say to him, whether it was the fact of how close their faces were or her surprise at his response, but she remained silent, just staring at him and he did the same, until finally he removed his face from hers and went about his work like nothing had happened. And Sango just stared at him speechless; and her hand flew to her chest, and she wondered why her heart was beating so fast. The only other time she had felt this way was when she had had her first crush in her life… which sadly had ended in heartbreak. She frowned, not knowing which was more disturbing: the memory of her heart being broken by her first crush, or the fact that her heart was beating the same now that it had _then_. She quickly shook her head, dispersing the thoughts, and went back to work, though she still felt an uneasiness gnawing at the back of her mind.

**xXxXx**

**Ooooh... looks like things are getting interesting! While Kagome and Inuyasha are still being stubborn, Sango and Miroku aren't so stubborn. What will happen next? Just to let you all know, the next few chappies will be describing the girls' one-on-one tasks with the boys, so sorry if it seems to be taking a bit long. However, I rpomise you that in the next chappie there will _definitely _be some drama (and some Fluffy!) So keep them reviews coming! Anyway, with that said:**

**~Mata Ne!~  
**


	7. It's All Your Fault!

**Ohayo Mina-san! I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier but I've been feeling so lazy and a bit down... but I got so many reviews demanding the next chapter that I couldn't refuse. So... here it is! lol. This one definitely has drama in it, and I really hope you all enjoy it. Writing this story is a bit hard but I'll get there eventually. Thanks to all the reviewers; you guys made me feel so happy! Anyway, enough of my babbling. Here's chappie 7:**

**xXxXx**

**-Chapter 7- It's all Your Fault!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh this again? I don't own Inuyasha; if I did... fufufu...**

"Ugh! I don't see why I got stuck working with you!" Ayame exclaimed as she and Kouga unpacked the chinaware from the boxes. They were in the dining room, about to place all of the china from the boxes into the china cabinet.

"Yeah well I ain't no happier working with you than you are!" Kouga growled.

"Oh _please_! You have the _privilege _of working with me! I have the _task _of working with you," Ayame said in an arrogant tone. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Trust me honey, this isn't a privilege at all."

Ayame stopped working and her head snapped to him.

"_Excuse_ me? Don't call me 'honey'!" she snarled. "_Ever_!"

"And what if I do? What'cha gonna do about it _darling_?" Kouga asked smirking. Ayame's eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm warning you," she growled. "Don't test me."

"Chill girl. What's wrong with me calling you 'honey'? It's a pet name. And besides, it's fitting. I mean, after all you _are _a pet aren't you?" Kouga said grinning. Ayame flipped him the bird and he frowned.

"I can do that too you know," he said, and he flipped her the bird back. Now it was her turn to frown.

"Whatever. Just shut up and stop talking to me," she said, going back to work. Kouga didn't say anything. He just resumed his work as well, and for a few minutes things were quiet. But then Ayame suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched, and when she turned around she saw Kouga staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked irritated.

"Nothing much," Kouga sneered. Her face turned red.

"Well then stop staring at me!" she said. Kouga raised an eyebrow, but again he didn't say anything. He just continued staring at Ayame until she couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT?" she yelled. Kouga shook his head.

"I was just thinking… you're really pretty when you're not scowling," he said. Again Ayame's face turned red.

"_Excuse me_?" she demanded. Kouga shook his head again.

"No, actually even when you scowl you look pretty. You just don't look as pleasant."

Well by now Ayame's whole face was completely red and she didn't know what to say or do. She hadn't gotten a compliment from a boy in a long time, and now it was all very sudden and kind of creepy.

"Th-that's not your place to judge!" she stuttered, suddenly tongue-tied. Why did she feel nervous all of a sudden? Kouga raised an eyebrow, also confused at her sudden change in mood.

"I'm just saying," he said, holding up his hands defensively.

"Yeah, well don't!" she snapped. "And don't think that you can get me to change my mind about you just by _attempting _to give me a compliment! I still can't stand your guts!"

"What have my guts ever done to you?" he asked.

"They belong to you, and you're a _boy_!" Ayame spat out the word 'boy' as if it had a bad taste on her tongue. Kouga frowned.

"Yeah, well I can't stand you either!" he said scowling. "You think I like working here with you any more than you do?"

"Good. Well then why don't you just shut up and stop talking to me, and we can get this done faster and I can stop having to stare at your ugly face!" Ayame said. Kouga growled.

"That's the first sensible thing you've said all day!" he said before turning his back to her. She growled at him from behind, but no one else said anything more, and the clinking of the china was the only sounds that were heard. That and their angry breathing. In about half an hour, Ayame and Kouga had successfully unpacked all of the china from the boxes (which was _a lot _by the way) thanks to their demon speed. Now Ayame sat there staring at the china, unsure of what to do with them, but too stubborn to ask Kouga. Luckily for her though, Kouga gave her the next set of instructions.

"Okay, now since there's so much china we'll each get sections to put up. I'll put up the cups, forks and knives and saucers which go on this side of the china cabinet. You get the plates, spoons, bowls and teapots which go on _that _side of the cabinet. The big vases and dishes go in the center. This way we won't have to talk to each other at all and we'll work much faster. Got it?"

"Fine with me, as long as I don't have to hear your grisly voice anymore," Ayame sneered. Kouga scowled and turned away from her.

"Great. Get going then!"

With that, they both collected their assigned china items and began to stack them neatly in the china cabinet in silence once more. Kouga was busy arranging the forks and knives in order from biggest to smallest, whilst Ayame was angrily stacking the plates on top of each other in size order, with more force than necessary. As the stack got higher, she had to stand on tiptoe to reach the top of the plates. Kouga, who was taller than her, probably could have reached the top with no problem, but there was no way in Heaven _or _Hell that she was asking for his help! So she continued to struggle and he continued to stack on in silence. But even though their mouths were silent, that didn't mean that their minds were silent.

'_Can you believe this girl? She hates me for no damn reason! I haven't done a single thing to her yet she's here insulting me! Humph! She's so rude! And it's not even like she's pretty! ... Okay, who am I kidding? She's hot!"_

'_Ugh! I can't believe that Kagome got us into this! Now I'm stuck here stacking china with this stupid _boy! _I _hate _boys; especially him! He's so annoying and rude and stupid! Grrr! And why's he always staring at me? He's so damn creepy and weird! But he's kinda…'_

Ayame's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she heard a loud crash. Kouga's head whipped around, only to see a whole stack of plates shattered on the floor, bits of glass everywhere, and Ayame standing there with a bloody hand and a shocked expression of her face. Instantly, Kouga rushed over to her.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I- I don't know! I was reaching up to put the last plate on top of the stack when I realized that I had put two plates in the wrong order, and when I went to switch them the whole stack crashed down on me!" Ayame said. Kouga stared first at the shattered plates on the floor, and then at Ayame's bloody hand which had a large gash in it. Without saying a word, he left the room, and returned a few minutes later with a cloth, some bandages, ointment, tweezers, a small bowl and some alcohol. First he took the tweezers and began to pick bits of glass out of the cut. He placed the glass which he picked out of the cut into the small bowl that he had brought. Ayame held her breath as she felt the tweezers probing around inside of the cut. It was extremely uncomfortable for her, and a bit painful. When he had picked out the last pieces of glass he then took the cloth and alcohol in his hand. He soaked the cloth in alcohol and then rubbed it on Ayame's hand, to which she felt a sting. She winced and Kouga noticed this, so he rubbed a bit more gently. When he was done disinfecting the cut, he rubbed some ointment on it and then wrapped the bandages around her hand, tying it tightly. Ayame just watched amazed as he treated her wound, and when he was done and picked up the things that he had brought and left the room. When he returned, he had a broom and a dustpan in his hand.

"Why did you do that just now?" she demanded as Kouga began to sweep up the shattered plates on the ground.

"A simple thank you would suffice," he replied. She scowled.

"I didn't ask you to do any of that," she said stubbornly. "So I don't have to say thank you. Now, answer my question."

"I didn't want the cut to get infected. That was a pretty big gash. If you were a normal human you would have had to get stitches, but since you're a wolf youkai that cut will probably heal in about half an hour or so."

Ayame was speechless at the fact that even though she and Kouga disliked each other and she had been so mean to him, he still cared enough to help her with her cut. True, she hadn't asked him to do it and it would have healed on her own, but it was something about his gesture that just made her feel… different. She frowned. She didn't like this feeling and wished that it would go away, but she knew that it was somehow related to Kouga and what he had just done. Something akin to thankfulness and admiration.

After a few seconds she seemed to catch herself, and said to Kouga who was still sweeping,

"Hey, let me do that."

Kouga looked up at her, surprised that she was even talking to him, let alone offering to help.

"I don't think that would be very wise, what with all this glass on the floor, you might accidentally cut off your foot," he said smirking. Ayame scowled at him. Then, she grabbed the broom from him and started sweeping.

"It's my mess, so I'll clean it up. I don't need your help," she said curtly. Kouga raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, here's a piece of advice: Instead of trying to be Miss Independent, why don't you worry more about what you're gonna tell Aunt Izayoi when she asks where all her china went?" Kouga suggested smirking. Ayame's face turned white. She hadn't thought of that. Seeing that she was upset, Kouga's smirk grew bigger. Ayame glanced at the smirking Kouga and was shocked to see that he was satisfied with her fear. Becoming angry, she clutched the broom tighter, and before he knew what had happened, Ayame jabbed him in his crotch with the stick end of the broom. Holding his crotch, Kouga sank to the floor, tears in his eyes as he screamed out in pain. It was now Ayame's turn to smirk as Kouga lay on the floor writhing in pain. Served him right.

"Dammit Ayame! What the fuck was that for?" Kouga yelled. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"For enjoying my pain. Now I'll enjoy yours," she replied. Kouga glared up at her.

"When I get up off this floor bitch, run," he threatened her.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm gonna shove that broom up your ass!" he snarled ferociously. She took a step back from him.

"Whatever. I'd like to see you try. I can _so _take you!"

Kouga shot her a death glare that actually intimidated Ayame a little. She backed away from him some more and went back to sweeping the floor. Kouga crawled over to the edge of the table and placed one hand on the edge, his other hand still holding his "thing" and attempted to pull himself up. Ayame noticed this and decided to have more fun with him. She walked over to him, and before he could stop her, she slapped him in the back of his head. _Hard_. He collapsed to the floor again, one hand holding his pride and joy, and the other clutching the back of his head as he gave another cry of pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled glaring up at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You had a fly on the back of your head," she responded smirking.

"No I didn't!" Kouga said. Ayame shrugged.

"How would you know? You don't have eyes on the back of your head," she said. Kouga's eye twitched. Ayame was _really _grinding on his nerves now! And she didn't even have a conscience! Look at her… standing there with that stupid smile on her face… enjoying this all… he growled to himself as he took in her pleased expression. Well he wasn't going to stand for this, and since he _couldn't _stand, neither would she. In a flash, he grabbed Ayame's leg and pulled _hard _causing her to come crashing down on top of him. She screamed as she fell down, and then another agonizing scream was heard from Kouga as her elbow accidentally jabbed him in his crotch. Again. She just lay there dazed while Kouga also lay there whimpering in pain. A few seconds later, running and heavy footsteps could be heard, and then suddenly Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango and Rin appeared in the kitchen.

"What happened? We heard screaming!" Kagome asked frantically. "Ayame, are you alright?"

"Yeah, that wasn't my screaming," Ayame said as she slowly got up off of Kouga. "It was his." She pointed to him, who was still on the floor in pain.

"Are you sure? That scream sounded awfully girly and high-pitched," Rin said confused. Kouga growled.

"Dude, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do I _look _like I'm okay?" Kouga demanded. Inuyasha frowned.

"No… what happened?"

"It's that… _thing_! She's freaking crazy!" he exclaimed pointing at Ayame. She glared at him. "She jabbed me in my nuts with that broom stick, slapped me in the back of my head _and _jabbed me in my nuts with her elbow when she fell on me _again_!"

All of the boys winced in pain, knowing how much pain Kouga must be in right now. They went over to help Kouga up. The girls however burst out laughing.

"Nice one Yame!" Sango said, her hand outstretched for a high-five. She smiled and gave her a one back.

"Yeah! Way to _stick _it to him!" Rin said, laughing at her own pun. The girls all laughed along with her. The boys however glared at them.

"Ain't nothing damn funny about that!" Inuyasha snarled. "That's not cool at all! Do you know how much _pain_ that puts us guys in?"

"That's why it's funny!" Kagome snickered. Kouga growled.

"You girls are all bitches, you know that?"

Kagome stopped laughing at that and turned to glare at Kouga.

"Stop… calling... me… that…" she said between gritted teeth. Her hands were balled into fists at her side and her frame was shaking. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and was about to say something, no doubt to provoke her by calling her a bitch again, but luckily for them all Sesshomaru cut him off.

"And just _what _happened here?" he asked in a cold voice, pointing to the broken glass on the floor. Everyone turned around surprised, just noticing all of the broken china plates on the floor.

"She made you _that _mad Kouga?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Did you break 'em on her head?" Inuyasha asked with an evil grin.

"No way man! That's not my fault. _She _did it!" he said pointing at Ayame. She scowled at him as everyone looked at her in shock.

"What? It was an accident!" she said defensively.

"Ayame _has_ been known to be clumsy at times…" Kagome said. Ayame pouted.

"So just because _you're_ clumsy _we_ gotta pay?" Inuyasha demanded as he suddenly realized just _what _was shattered. He was now kneeling on the floor with the broken pieces of china in his hand looking horrified and a bit sad.

"What's the big deal? You can buy another set for less than fifty dollars!" Ayame argued.

"The _big deal_ Ayame is that you broke Inuyasha's mother's finest china plates," Miroku said shaking his head. "The ones that she and Inuyasha's father had bought together on their honeymoon. They had gotten them specially made with their names engraved into each plate. It was Izayoi's most prized possession, and one of the only reminders left of Inuyasha's father."

Now Ayame started to feel bad, and so did the rest of the girls. Sure, they hated the boys, but Izayoi was pretty nice, and for her to feel hurt over their mistake just didn't seem right.

"It's not like I _meant_ to do it!" Ayame snapped at the boys. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't care whether you meant to do it or not!" he snapped back. "The point is that you did! I just hope you're ready to own up to this."

Ayame rolled her eyes because that was really all she could do. She was in the wrong and she knew it, but she didn't want to admit that to the boys.

"I'll just explain to Izayoi what happened," she said, putting on a tough attitude.

"Oh yeah, sure, explain to my mom why she no longer has her cherished china plates to remember her deceased husband by. Tell her that they broke because you girls have a problem with us boys for no reason and because of your stupidity and bad attitude towards Kouga an accident that could have been prevented wasn't. Go ahead and explain to her how all of this is a result of your pettiness and stupidity!"

Inuyasha was livid now, shaking from uncontrollable emotion inside, causing the plates to tremble in his hands that were tightly enclosed around them. Ayame and the girls all looked guilty now. They hadn't meant for Inuyasha's words to get to them, but they couldn't help but feel so bad, especially when everything he said was true. The guys saw the girls' expressions on their faces and they would have been smirking and no doubt adding fuel the fire if it hadn't been for how upset Inuyasha looked. He didn't show his emotions too much, but when he did it was usually over something or someone that he really cared about, and no doubt he had really cared about his father, and now he cared about his mother, which was why he was so afraid of what she would say.

Ayame began to become scared as well, and now she tried to find a way, any way to fix her mistake.

"It's not that bad! Maybe we can fix it!" she said in a panicked voice as she picked up a plate that was split in half and tried to put it back together. However, small pieces of the edges had been chipped off preventing the plate from fitting back together perfectly. Ayame stared at the pile of broken glass hopelessly now, and she and the girls tried to do whatever they could, but nothing could be done to fix the plates.

"Maybe you can fix what?" came a light, feminine voice that everyone recognized as Izayoi. Immediately everyone's bodies tensed up (except Sesshomaru who really didn't care much about what was about to happen) as they heard the approaching footsteps towards the room they were in. Ayame shot another panicked look to her friends, but there was nothing they could do to hide the evidence before Izayoi stepped into the room.

"Girls, how are you and the guys getting along?" Izayoi started to say, but when she stepped into the room and spotted the mess on the floor she stopped mid-sentence and just stared in open-mouthed shock at her china. Everyone held their breath and everything in the room was extremely still; so still that it was as if time itself had stopped. Sesshomaru glanced around at the scared expressions on the faces in the room, and decided that he disliked the tension. Without saying a word to anyone, he brushed past Izayoi and glided gracefully out of the room, bored of what was going on and not desiring to see what would happen next. No one even turned to watch him leave; everyone's eyes were fixated on the beautiful woman who was staring at the floor as if it were the blood of her children splattered all over it instead of broken glass.

"Oh...my...God!" Izayoi breathed in a horrified whisper. "How did this happen?"

Ayame looked away guiltily as Izayoi slowly walked over to the broken glass and knelt down on the floor in front of it. She had a look of disbelief on her face as she slowly reached for a piece of broken glass that lay on the floor. Inuyasha tensed as he saw her move, not wanting her to touch the glass.

"Mom... be careful..." he warned. She didn't seem to hear him though because she picked up a piece and with a trembling hand brought it to her eye level.

"How... how did this happen?" she demanded in a whisper. Nobody wanted to say what happened, so they all kept quiet and stared at her silently. She didn't seem to have been expecting an answer however, because she didn't press the matter. Instead, she continued to stare at the broken plates, her hand trembling more and more the longer she held the plates, and Inuyasha had a feeling something bad was about to happen, and he was right. The trembling of her hand kept increasing until finally it was so much that the broken plate in her hand dropped and sliced her thigh where she was kneeling down.

"Mom!" Inuyasha cried out in alarm as the long slice on her thigh started to drip bright red blood, staining the floor and the rest of the broken plates. Everyone else cried out in alarm as well as Inuyasha rushed to Izayoi's side.

"Mom! Are you okay?" he demanded. She didn't answer him however and his worry increased. He shot a look at Ayame, and now she felt absolutely awful. She decided to say something.

"Ms. Takahashi..." she said softly. "I'm sorry. This... this is all my fault. I reached for a plate at the top of the stack but it was too high and all came crashing down on me. I'm really sorry."

Izayoi didn't answer her for a while and everyone's worry and tension grew. The rest of the guys were worried about their caretaker as well.

"Aunt Izayoi... you okay?" Kouga asked, to which he got no response.

"Ms. Takahashi?" Miroku tried. Again, no response.

"Mom!" Inuyasha said, a little scared now. His voice must have gotten through to her because she seemed to snap out of her trance-like state.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Are you okay? You're bleeding and that cut is pretty deep," Inuyasha replied. She looked down at her leg surprised.

"I didn't even feel it..." she murmured to herself.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing," she said, suddenly getting up. She slapped a cheerful smile onto her face.

"Hey, don't worry about it," she said placing a gently hand on Ayame's shoulder. "I needed some new china anyway. I'm still really thankful for you girls' help, and besides, accidents happen."

The girls all stared worriedly at each other. She had changed moods so quickly, and they knew that deep down inside she was really upset about the plates.

"So, everyone's been working real hard. You must be hungry by now; it's 12:30. Who wants lunch?" she asked. Everyone exchanged glances but no one said anything. She looked at them confused.

"What, you guys aren't hungry?"

Everyone mumbled their responses to her and she took it as a yes.

"Great! Then hustle on down to the kitchen! I have some sandwiches, cookies and drinks waiting for you all!"

With that, she marched briskly out of the room leaving the others to follow behind her. No one moved; no one spoke. Miroku whistled lowly.

"She must be really upset to switch moods so quickly like that," Miroku observed.

"Yeah, great going Ayame!" Kouga snapped at the female wolf-demon causing her to flinch. She glared at him.

"All her plates... what a waste... poor mom..." Inuyasha murmured as he stared down at the mess that still lay on the floor, completely ignoring everything else. The boys exchanged a look.

"So you girls gonna stand there looking stupid or you gonna come with us to get something to eat?" Kouga asked in an attempt to break Inuyasha away from the plates and break the tension that still hung in the room. The girls were about to respond rudely but they caught the look on his face and realized what he was doing. Instead of shooting a nasty comment back like they normally did, they just nodded their heads and followed after Kouga into the kitchen. Miroku stayed behind with Inuyasha, and he grabbed his arm trying to pull him along.

"Come on Inuyasha, it'll be okay. I know you're upset but we can deal with this later when the girls leave. Besides, Ms. Takahashi is waiting for us, and we don't want her to get any more upset. She'll get over this eventually too."

Inuyasha just nodded his head, and without another word walked out of the room with Miroku following close behind. Miroku sighed and stared up at the ceiling, shaking his head.

**xXxXx**

When Inuyasha and Miroku entered the kitchen, they didn't hear or see anyone talking or laughing. All they saw were the girls sitting on one side of the table eating their food and Kouga sitting on the next side eating. There were a few mumbled responses to Izayoi's questions that she was asking to cheer everyone up, but aside from that, murmuring here and there and the sound of their chewing and swallowing the kitchen was silent. A gloomy atmosphere hung in the air, and Inuyasha just added to it by sitting down next to Kouga and picking at his sandwich. Miroku frowned at how down everyone was; it made him start to feel depressed as well. Izayoi must have felt the same way because she turned around from the counter to face them and said,

"Come on guys! You are acting as if you killed my cat! It's just a few plates; I can replace them. I know it was an accident, and I'm not worrying about it so neither should you all. Now cheer up please or I'll really become upset."

After that everyone tried to cheer up and talk more, and they half way succeeded. Things were going okay, until half way through lunch Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. He didn't say a word or ask any questions; he just walked up to Kouga, grabbed his plate with his half-eaten sandwich and walked back out of the room. Kouga stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed down at his empty place mat where his sandwich once was before jumping up out of his seat.

"Sesshomaru! Get back here with my sandwich!" he yelled angrily as he chased after the daiyoukai. The girls giggled and the boys snickered, causing the remaining tension in the air to be broken. Izayoi shook her head.

"I'd better go settle this before Sesshomaru hurts Kouga," she said, walking out of the room. When she left, the laughter died down and everyone just awkwardly stared at each other. Nobody knew what to say now.

"So... um... the sandwich is pretty good," Miroku said in an attempt to break the ice.

"Only 'cause it wasn't made by you," Kagome answered. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Takahashi sure can make some good lemonade," he tried again, only to be responded by Sango sucking her teeth and muttering "Whatever." He frowned.

"Okay, look, I'm only trying to be friendly here. There's no need for this kind of attitude from you girls," he said. The girls rolled their eyes, and that seemed to get Inuyasha mad.

"It's already your damn fault that those plates broke and my mom got cut and now you have the audacity to have attitude with Miroku when he's just trying to be nice; something you girls don't deserve!" he suddenly yelled angrily as he got up and slammed his fist on the table. The girls glared at him.

"Well if you guys hadn't moved here in the first place then we wouldn't have to be in you stupid house helping you with your stupid stuff and those plates wouldn't have broken!" Kagome shot back, getting up and slamming her fist on the table as well.

Now Miroku got mad. He jumped up out of his chair with so much force that he knocked it backwards.

"If I remember correctly, it was _you _girls who agreed to help so it's _your _fault that this has all happened!" he shouted. Now Sango seemed to get mad because she too jumped up out of her chair and growled at him.

"We only agreed to help because your mom asked us to help! If she didn't have a bunch of rotten, stinkin', _lazy _boys maybe she wouldn't have needed so much help. Maybe none of this would have ever happened in the first place!"

"I beg to differ!" Kouga yelled as he walked into the kitchen munching on his almost finished sandwich that he had somehow miraculously managed to retrieve from Sesshomaru. Everyone looked at him expectantly to give his point and he stared back at them all as he chewed.

"Oh, hold on a minute guys, let me finish eating this," he said.

He stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and took three big, noisy chews before gulping it down. Then, he walked over to the table and picked up his glass of lemonade from where he had once been sitting and gulped it down too. Everyone just waited awkwardly, staring at him, until he had finished his lemonade. When he was done, he gave a satisfied sigh and said, "Man that lemonade is good!" He placed the cup back on the table and licked his lips slowly. It was only then that he noticed everyone still staring at him and he remembered what had been going on in the first place.

"Anyway," he said, resuming the argument. "If _your _moms hadn't had you girls then none of this would have happened because then we wouldn't have had psychopaths for neighbors!" he said.

Ayame glared at him.

"If males didn't exist then the world would be a damn better place!" she spat at him, clenching her fists at her side.

"On the contrary," came a calm yet cold voice. Everyone's heads turned as Sesshomaru entered the kitchen. He glided into it gracefully and stopped a few feet away from Kouga and the other guys and turned to the girls, who were all looking at him waiting for him to fuel the fire.

"If males didn't exist then neither would females, because if I'm not mistaken Adam came before Eve, and males are the ones who provide the sperm which later develop into children. Females cannot produce with each other and neither can males; therefore intermixed sex is absolutely necessary for life."

With that said, he coolly leaned against a chair with his arms folded across his chest and a stoic look on his face directed at the girls as if challenging them to contradict what he just said. The girls knew that he was right and they didn't have anything to say to that, so they just stared hatefully at the guys and the boys did the same. The tension was back in the air, and it was stronger than ever.

Just then, footsteps averted their attention away from their feud as Izayoi walked back into the kitchen scratching her head.

"Geez, you boys take so much energy to calm down," she complained. She stopped however when she saw everyone standing there with tense, angry looks on their faces and the boys facing the girls as if getting ready to square off. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're all finished eating? Good. Then you can get back to work then."

Everyone groaned at that. The thoughts of having to pair back up with their unwanted partners plus work wasn't intriguing to them at all, and they didn't try to hide it.

"We're almost finished mom, so we don't really have to pair up anymore," Inuyasha said to Izayoi. Everyone else nodded in agreement, with the exception of Kouga and Ayame who remained silent, knowing that their work had now just begun, thanks to the broken china.

"Oh? Is that so? Well that's great, because now you can all start different tasks," Izayoi said. Everyone's mouths dropped open when she said this. There was _more _to do? She smiled as she saw their expressions.

"What more do we have to do Ms. Takahashi?" Miroku demanded. She gave him a funny look.

"I told you to call me mom or Izayoi. You're under my care now, so there's no need to be so formal."

The girls looked a bit surprised at this.

"Anyway, there's lots more to be done. Kagome and Inuyasha, when you're done up in the attic I'm going to need you to file some papers for me. Sango and Miroku, I want you two to clean up my office when you're done with the Sports Shop. Ayame and Kouga... you guys look like you'll be a while, so I won't bother to give you another task now. And Rin and Sesshomaru, since you guys never had a specific job, I'm going to make you guys sort out my closet. Understood?"

Everyone frowned at looked at the ground as they mumbled their objections and complaints. However, Izayoi was through with their complaints and so she just clapped her hands loudly and said, "Alright then! Get to it!" With a sigh of contempt, everyone went to do their assigned tasks, a bit more grudgingly than before. Izayoi stared after them all, and then at the broken plates that Ayame was currently sweeping up and sighed.

'_Why...?'_

**xXxXx**

**So there you have it! Another chapter done! Again, I'm sorry for the late update, I usually take about a week to update. Next time I'll try to get the next chappie out quicker. I'm still in the process of writing it :/. I'm really sorry to those of who thought that this would be a SessRin chappe :( But it _did _contain some Fluff in it :P I promise you the next chappie will be about Rin and Sesshomaru's time together. Who knows... Sesshomaru may surprise you. It may even be Rin. Or it could be Buyo! (Kagome's cat) Hehe... well you'll just have to read it to see it. And pleaaaase review... your reviews keep me going! Anyway, I think I've said a fingerful (get it? cuz i'm typing! hehe) So, until next time...**

**~Mata Ne!~ :P  
**


	8. Rin vs Sesshomaru

**Okay guys, I know I said a week's time and I am horribly overdue so I will accept flames for that T_T. I've been like super busy lately (grade 11 is a killer) and had to get ready for some banquet, and I have another one coming up soon, plus I don't have this story pre-written so I got that awful thing called writer's block (along with some laziness) and I had no time to sit down and write and the list just go on and on and on... But you all didn't come here to hear my excuses so I will save them for later. Please forgive me though. To make it up to you all, I made this chapter a bit longer than the others and, like I promised, it's all about... FLUFFY! And Rin XD So I hope this makes up for my bad credibility and I will _try _to be quicker in the updates; no promises there though. And as a note, I will explain later down in my story why the girls hate boys so much so just be patient and keep reading plz :). Anyway, enough of me, here's chapter 8:**

**xXxXx**

**-Chapter 8- Rin vs. Sesshomaru**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, so I don't own Inuyasha which you already know, but Fluffy gave me rights to him! :D *Sesshomaru gives death glare* Or not... *Sweat-drops*  
**

Rin and Sesshomaru walked to Izayoi's room in stony silence. They had been like this from before when they had been doing various tasks around the house, and even now they still refused to speak. Sesshomaru, who was so distant and cold and non talkative couldn't seem to figure out why he had to get stuck with this weak, pathetic and annoying human, and Rin who was sweet, cute and bubbly didn't see why she had to get paired with this arrogant, rude jerk. Not that any of the other boys were better; but still, at least none of them were this stoic and apathetic. His whole aura screamed 'scary' and it really bugged her. This turned her off even more from wanting to talk to him, which made the walk seem that much more troublesome.

When they finally reached to Izayoi's room, Sesshomaru barged in there as if it were no big deal. However, Rin hesitated outside, feeling as if she were intruding. She rarely went in her mom's room, so she felt a bit out of place going into a stranger's bedroom. Sesshomaru saw her hesitation and said in his cold voice, "If you are that intimidated of me that you want to stay outside then I have no problem with that; however, you came to work and I will not be doing it all by myself, so as much as it pains me to say this, come inside."

Rin quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was serious. When she saw the unsmiling expression on his face, she came to the conclusion that he was, and her expression turned to one of skepticism. Was he so haughty that he thought that _he _could stop _her_ from coming inside the room?

"_Excuse_ me?" she said. "_You _have nothing to do with me not coming inside the room, so don't go thinking you're so high and mighty 'cause I'm not scared to knock you off your high horse. I'm hesitant because I feel as if I'm intruding on Izayoi's personal space. It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you."

She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a challenging look. Just seeing the look on her face angered him, and his inner demon came to the surface. How dare she, a mere mortal, talk to him, _Sesshomaru_ in that manner? Her insolence must be punished! Swiftly he grabbed her arm and yanked it hard so that she stumbled into the room. Then, before she could catch her balance he thrust her arm away from him throwing her to the carpet. She rubbed her arm where he had yanked it and glared up at him; her gaze was met with a frosty one of his own.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she demanded.

"Don't talk to me in any which way you please and _don't _demand anything from me!" Sesshomaru replied in a harsh voice. "You and I are not on the same level; you should be bowing to me, and I won't tolerate insolence from you. As long as we are forced to be together I will demand respect from you as is fitting to a daiyoukai such as myself. Anything less is unacceptable."

Rin was shocked and appalled. Was he for real? Was his ego actually so big that he was deluded into thinking that he was a great demon lord? Anger washed over her face and she swiftly stood up and closed the gap between them. Though he was tall, she raised her head so that she was looking him square in the eye.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you don't talk to _me _any which way you please, got that? I don't subject to anyone, especially not a rude, obnoxious boy with an ego problem. And don't you _ever _yank my arm like that again! Anyway, we'd better get started or else we'll never finish and I'll be stuck here with you forever!"

With that, she marched off to the closet, leaving Sesshomaru standing there enraged. His blood boiled within him at the manner in which he had been spoken to and his inner demon urged him to subdue and discipline the wench right now. However, they had a task to do and she had already started, so he had no choice but to go and work too. He made a mental note though to ensure that she was properly dealt with later. He gracefully glided over to the closet that Rin was in and stood in the doorway. He saw Rin standing in the empty closet looking confused and he shook his head.

"Wench... these bags of clothes are supposed to be sorted out and then hung up in this closet," he commanded her, pointing to about four bags of clothes lying on the floor. "They must be sorted out according to the occasion. I trust that no further explanation is needed unless you are mentally challenged."

Rin's cheek jumped at that.

"Good. Then you may commence sorting out the clothes. The hangers are over there," he said pointing to a spot on the floor where a torn bag lay overflowing with hangers. "Try to work fast and don't get in my way, although this may prove challenging to you."

With that said, Sesshomaru went over to the one of the bags and began sorting out the clothes, while Rin stood there speechless glaring at him. How did he manage to give her instructions and insult her all at the same time while maintaining his composure and gracefulness? She didn't even have anything to say to him. She felt her cheeks tingle and become warm and to her horror she realized that she was blushing. Though she would never admit it to him, she was a bit embarrassed. Trying to maintain her dignity, she went over to another bag full of clothes and attempted to sort them out as well, though Sesshomaru's words kept bugging her.

She opened the first bag and began sorting out the clothes. There were so many cute colors and different styles that pretty soon the girl in her took over and she began to enjoy sorting the clothes out. She mentally rated the clothes in her mind as she did, and she had to admit that Izayoi had an awesome fashion sense. The shirts and dresses that she pulled out were absolutely beautiful, and a few she even wished that she could have. She pulled out one particular dress however, and when she held it up she almost couldn't breathe. It was so beautiful and sparkly that she felt like she would die.

She jumped up off of the floor and ran to the mirror that hung on the back of the closet. Holding up the dress to her body, she imagined how she would look wearing it. It looked so good that she couldn't contain her excitement. Without thinking, she whirled around and cried, "Sesshomaru!"

The daiyoukai looked up at her with a cold gaze, only to be met with her bubbly smile.

"What?" he demanded.

"Look at this dress Sesshomaru! Isn't it absolutely gorgeous?"

Sesshomaru's expression didn't change.

"I see nothing spectacular about that dress, especially not on you," he replied. Rin's smile dropped and her elation deflated. A frown came on her face and she stopped holding the dress up to her body. She looked down at the beautiful dress in her hand and fingered the fabric, running her finger over each sequin. She had to admit that she had been crushed, but she tried not to let it show. However, Sesshomaru noticed it when he smelled a change in her emotions.

"It's still really pretty though..." she murmured half to herself. Sesshomaru of course heard this, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see why you are so adamant about this piece of fabric, but if you like it so much then why don't you try it on?" he suggested. Rin looked at him surprised.

"Can I really do that?" she demanded happily. Sesshomaru looked away and went back to his work without answering, but Rin took it as a yes and she squealed in delight.

"Omigosh awesome!" she exclaimed, and then she skipped happily to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back into the room wearing the dress, and the little pitter patter of her feet caused Sesshomaru to look up.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked. Sesshomaru just stared at her, and Rin couldn't tell what the expression on his face. Did he like it or hate it? She thought that she looked beautiful. The dress itself was a halter dress that tied with a big bow around the back of her neck. The part around her chest was sequined in a beautiful design that met at a center point and swirled outward in different directions yert never touching each other. The rest of the dress was form fitting and hugged her hips. It stopped mid thigh, and then at the bottom there were ruffles and lace. The dress was a pretty pink, Rin's favorite color, and to add to the overall beauty, Rin had pinned her hair up so that she looked truly amazing. Sesshomaru still didn't say a word however, and she began to become discouraged again. She couldn't even tell how he was feeling because his face was expressionless. Did she really look that bad?

Finally, Sesshomaru uttered a word, one single word, and "Good." Then, he went back to his work as if nothing had ever happened. Rin herself felt a bit shocked at this. He had complimented her... he had said that she looked good! She didn't know why, but her stomach started to feel bubbly and she began to feel excited. She forgot for a second that Sesshomaru was a boy whom she hated, and said to him,

"Do you really mean that Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her a bit annoyed and said, "I do not lie."

Rin smiled this time, despite herself, which caught Sesshomaru off guard.

"I want this dress so bad! I wonder if Izayoi will give it me."

"Why don't you ask her?"

Rin shrugged.

"It would seem a bit wrong... I came here to help her not take her clothes."

"Then put the dress down and get back to work."

Rin made a face at him. Then, she went in the bathroom and changed back into her regular clothes. When she returned in the room, she hung the dress up on a hanger. Then, she stared at it longingly for one last time.

"I'm sorry that I can't take you home with me. But I'm sure that you look good on Izayoi too. At least you're being fashionable for someone. I hope I get to see you again. Take care beautiful dress," Rin said, stroking the fabric for the last time. Sesshomaru looked at her and raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was talking to the inanimate object. He secretly wondered to himself if she really _was _mentally challenged. After saying her goodbyes to the dress, Rin put it amongst all of the other clothes and then solemnly went back to her work. Sesshomaru observed all of this.

"It's just a dress you know," he said uncaringly as he worked. Rin frowned.

"I know but... it was calling to me. You ever get that feeling?"

"I don't get phone calls," Sesshomaru said, staring at her as if she had asked a really stupid question. Rin stared dumbly at him.

"Is that right..." she said. The conversation had just turned awkward.

"Do not look at me as though I am stupid when you are the one asking the unintelligent questions," he said bluntly. Rin frowned.

"I didn't mean calling literally. I meant it in a figurative sense. Don't you take literature?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, and it almost seemed to Rin that he was ignoring her. He had a bored look on his face which gave the impression that he thought she was so unimportant that he shouldn't even answer her. Her frown deepened.

"Hello! Are you ignoring me? Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze to her and said apathetically, "Please refrain from making noise. I'm trying to concentrate."

Rin's cheeks now turned pink at his mean comment.

"Well so am I!" she defended herself.

"If I'm not mistaken, you need a brain to concentrate," Sesshomaru replied, not looking at her this time. Now Rin was pissed. Without thinking, she grabbed one of the hangers and threw it at Sesshomaru's head. This caught his attention, and he stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up at her. He was in disbelief. Did that wench just _throw _something at _him_? The demon blood in him boiled and his inner demon stirred up. How dare that wench? He was generous enough to spare her the first time and _this _was the way she repaid him? How ungrateful! No more chances. This time she _must _be punished!

Rin observed the look on Sesshomaru's face a bit frightened. She hadn't meant to throw the hanger at him; he had just pissed her off so much. But now _he _looked mighty pissed, and she had to admit that she was a bit scared. As Sesshomaru's countenance changed to one that was frightening, he noticed the look on Rin's face, like a deer caught in headlights. He would show no more mercy however, for he didn't take very well to second offenses. He grabbed the thick, plastic hanger that she had thrown at him and snapped it in between his middle and index finger. Rin watched shocked as he snapped so easily, as if it were a toothpick. Then he directed his gaze towards her.

Walking towards her, Sesshomaru had a menacing look on his face. Rin tried not to be intimidated by him, but the look on his face was absolutely terrifying. Finally, her legs moved backwards reflexively the closer Sesshomaru came, but he didn't stop. She felt herself backing up more and more and with each step she felt her heart pound in her chest. Sesshomaru was still coming towards her, and a pleased look was on his face now. He didn't look as much as his real self anymore and this only made Rin more afraid. When he finally reached Rin he walked right up to her and put his face right in front of hers.

"Wench, I do not take kindly to having objects thrown at me," he said, and his voice was a bit rough. Rin frowned and pushed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away. However, he was like a brick wall and wouldn't budge.

"Go away," she said trying to put on a tough façade. Sesshomaru merely smiled, a cruel smile and said,

"Now is not the time to be touching me inappropriately."

Rin's face reddened and she moved her hands off of him.

"As if I would wanna touch _you _inappropriately you pig!" she sneered.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed her by her shoulders squeezing them tightly while roughly pushing her backwards. When she felt something hard against her back, she panicked. She had been pushed into a wall! She stared at Sesshomaru scared, wondering what he was going to do. He removed one hand from her shoulder and grabbed her chin, roughly jerking it up so that she was looking at him. He noticed the fear in her eyes and smelled it on her body, although her facial expression was still one of toughness.

"I warned you earlier not to disrespect me. I have a demon inside of me that's just begging to come and out and hurt somebody," he said. His voice still sounded rough.

"You can't hurt me. You would get in trouble," Rin sneered.

"Oh really? And how would that be? I am powerful enough to take on any human who tries to harm me without even breaking a sweat. You are certainly no exception."

"It was just a hanger jeez! You would kill me over something so stupid?"

"Maybe. It depends on what mood I'm in."

When he noticed the look on her face her frowned.

"Do not give me such a look. You girls brought this on yourselves by declaring war against us guys. I'm just giving you what you asked for."

Rin looked away.

"I didn't ask for you to hurt me," she mumbled to herself. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"In the Feudal Era wars meant attacking with firepower and demon strength. Today wars are usually fought with weapons. Before you go declaring something you should get your facts straight."

Rin turned to look at him angrily.

"Well I declare that I want you to get away from me!" she said. Sesshomaru only tightened his grip on her shoulder, squeezing it hard which earned a tiny yelp of pain from Rin.

"I do not wish to kill anybody unless provoked. Since you girls came here all you have been doing is provoking me. I do not like problems to last very long. I could eliminate the problem immediately by killing each and every one of you girls right now. However, it is by my mercy that you are still alive. Don't take it for granted, or you will be in much more pain than you are in now. I'm not even pinching your shoulder yet."

Rin frowned. Her shoulder was really hurting from the little bit of pressure that Sesshomaru was applying to it, but he was right. He _wasn't _pinching her yet! She surely didn't want to feel what a pinch was.

"Why don't you boys just go back to where you came from? Then we wouldn't have any problem," she said, staring him in the eyes.

"Why do you want us to go so badly? You just met us yesterday. You barely know us. We have done you absolutely nothing."

"Because we all hate males. They've caused us nothing but pain and misery in our lives so we want nothing more to do with them!" Rin said fiercely. She was really strong against her belief. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow again.

"If you want nothing to do with us then why start a war? Why not just refrain from talking to us? By starting a war, you are forcing yourselves to be in contact with us and creating unnecessary problems."

"Because we don't just want to not have anything to do with you; we want you all gone!"

Sesshomaru stared at her coldly.

"I want nothing to do with you girls either, and as such I refuse to participate in a silly trifle that you girls call a war. I have no time for such antics, so do not include me in whatever childish schemes you girls have planned because the end result will not be pretty."

"Good. Since you're not participating it just makes you easier to beat," Rin said smirking. Sesshomaru just turned his icy gaze to her, which in itself was like a terrifying growl. Sesshomaru squeezed her shoulder just a little bit tighter causing her to wince in pain again.

"Wench, do you actually believe that you can beat me, Sesshomaru? You are completely at my mercy right now, and I am not even using a quarter of my strength. Do you honestly believe that you can beat me that easily?"

Rin gritted her teeth as she tried not to look at Sesshomaru. From the pain she was feeling, she knew that he was right, yet her stubborn side wouldn't give in to him.

"I don't want to beat you. I just want you to leave," Rin said between gritted teeth.

"Either way you're asking for a fight."

Just then, they were interrupted by a loud female voice calling to Rin.

"Rin! Can I borrow a few hangers? I need them to hang up some shirts and stuff I found in the attic because that blockhead forgot to get them earlier."

Footsteps were suddenly heard coming to a halt, and both heads turned to the doorway where Kagome now stood. She didn't seem to have the same problem as Rin had earlier as she marched right into the room without hesitation right over to where Sesshomaru had Rin up against the wall.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing to Rin?" she demanded. "Let her go now!"

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome, instead turning his attention back to Rin. He leaned in to her ear and said in a low, almost pleased rumble,

"Kindly tell your friend to stop being so loud and obnoxious. The demon within me wants to fight."

Rin looked at Kagome pleadingly and said, "I'm fine Kaggie-chan. Don't worry, he's not hurting me."

Rin was reminded however of her lie when she felt the pain in her shoulder. Kagome didn't look convinced either, but she stopped shouting. However, she frowned at Sesshomaru and said in a lower tone, "Leave her alone!"

"I am not doing anything to her. I am just giving her what she asked for," Sesshomaru said frostily.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't ask for you to molest her!"

"I am doing no such thing. That is way beneath me. I'm simply laying down a few rules of my own, and punishing her for her earlier actions," Sesshomaru said in a superior tone. Kagome growled angrily.

"And just what the hell did she do?" she demanded.

"She disrespected me and threw a hanger at me unnecessarily."

Kagome's eye twitched. Was he serious? _Disrespected _him? Threw a _hanger_? He was so egotistical!

"All this over a hanger? That's the dumbest, pettiest thing ever!" Kagome exploded. Sesshomaru frowned at her.

"And this childish war that you girls declared isn't?" he questioned. Kagome remained silent and glared at him.

"Sesshomaru... let me go!" Rin said, trying to wriggle free of his grasp. He shook his head at her futile attempts.

"Let this be a lesson and reminder to you girls. Do _not _get me mad, do _not _disrespect me and do _not _cross my path with ill-intentions, or your consequences will be much worse than this."

With that, he swiftly dropped his hand from Rin's face and removed his hand from her shoulder, and stepped away from her and the wall. He then went back to his corner of the room, sorting out the clothes as if nothing had ever happened. Rin and Kagome glowered at Sesshomaru but he paid them no mind, having no time to waste.

"Here are some hangers Kags," Rin said, handing a few of the hangers to the raven-haired girl who accepted them with a frown.

"Are you hurt Rin?" she asked concerned. Rin shook her head.

"I'm okay... Don't worry about me. You should probably get back to work though before Izayoi thinks we're slacking off," Rin said. Kagome nodded, but she still had a concerned look on her face

"Okay. Be careful around _him_," she said, emphasizing 'him'. Sesshomaru ignored her still.

"Okay, I will."

With that, Kagome left the room and Rin returned to the pile of clothes on the floor. She bent down to pick up a shirt and then gave a sharp cry of pain as her shoulder protested against her movement. Sesshomaru finally looked up at her.

"Does your shoulder hurt wench?" he asked in an amused tone. Rin glared daggers at him.

"Like hell it does! What do you expect when you were almost crushing it?" she yelled. Sesshomaru just stared back at her, still amused.

"I wasn't even applying a third of my strength. You are so fragile and weak."

Rin's face turned red at that comment and she became angrier.

"You _jerk_! That wasn't even necessary! I didn't touch you physically! I bet you barely even felt that hanger!"

"True, but your actions in itself were inexcusable," Sesshomaru said coldly. Rin frowned.

"I didn't even mean to throw the hanger. I was just so mad I did it without thinking..."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when she said this.

"When do you ever think?" he questioned. This time Rin scowled.

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

Sesshomaru just smirked. They both went back to their work, but he heard Rin groan a bit in pain every so often. Moving her shoulder was a bit challenging because it was really starting to hurt now. She tried not to show it because she didn't want Sesshomaru to feel satisfaction and she didn't want to seem weak but the more she moved the worse the pain got and the harder it was to not show it. Little did she know was that Sesshomaru already knew the pain she was in.

A few minutes of silence and pain passed when suddenly a little yellow tube flew through the air and landed right at Rin's feet. Confused, she picked it up and read the label. It read, _'Moxydorfin. Uses: aches and pains, cramps, stiff muscles or soreness'. _Her eyebrows rose in surprise, and she looked Sesshomaru's way.

"Is this for me?" she asked.

"Seeing as though no one else is in the room, one would assume so," he replied, not looking at her. She turned a corner of her mouth up.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Is your shoulder not in pain?" Sesshomaru asked, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Rin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah but... what do you care?"

"This Sesshomaru cares for no one. I am simply doing the civil thing. I did hurt your shoulder after all."

Rin felt a pang of emotion in her chest. She didn't know exactly what it was, but it felt odd. The words _grateful _and _touched _came to mind, but she deemed it impossible to feel those emotions towards a _boy_ and tried to shake them away. However, she couldn't help a tiny smile from crossing her lips.

"Wow... um thanks?" she said, not quite knowing what else to say.

Sesshomaru just grunted in response, and for some reason she felt herself start to blush. What! Why was she blushing? To make it worse, her stomach felt bubbly once again. She hated this feeling; she shouldn't be feeling this towards any guy, especially not Sesshomaru. The presence of these emotions bewildered her and she resented feeling them. As a result, she became bad-tempered and the smile dropped off of her face.

"This still doesn't mean that I like you though. If anything, I hate you even more for causing this pain in my shoulder," she said a surly tone. Sesshomaru however didn't seem to be at all affected by her swift change in moods; either that or he didn't care.

"The feeling is mutual wench."

"I should tell Izayoi what you did and then you'll get in trouble," Rin suddenly said as the idea popped into her head. She smirked at the thought of Sesshomaru being punished.

"Go right ahead," Sesshomaru challenged her. "I doubt you will do it though."

"And why not?" Rin asked offended.

"Because you do not have the guts required to do it," he replied simply. Rin scowled.

"Just watch me then!" she sneered. Sesshomaru had a bored look on his face now.

"Whatever. Just remember the warning that I gave you."

"Remember the warning that _I _gave _you_," Rin retorted.

"I do not bother to remember trivial, unimportant things," Sesshomaru said bluntly. Rin frowned.

"Whatever. I'm almost finished with these clothes so let's get back to work and stop talking to each other."

"You talked to me first."

"And now I'm _not _talking to you first."

"Very well then."

From then on, Rin and Sesshomaru worked in silence once more, and the more time that passed the smaller the pile of clothes became. Finally they were finished and they stood up to look at their work. Rin beamed proudly at her half of the work.

"Yes! We did it" she said cheerfully. She turned to Sesshomaru who stared back at her apathetically.

"We have only completed the first task wench, so don't get so excited. The second task starts now."

Rin's face dropped.

"What? There's more?" she cried. Sesshomaru only nodded.

"Now that they are sorted out and on hangers, we must now put them in the closet. You don't expect for them to stay on the floor do you?"

Rin realized the logic in Sesshomaru's words and sighed.

"Great. Now I have to be with you even longer!" she said resentfully.

"This is not fun for me either wench."

"What _is_ fun for you? Do you even know the meaning of the word?" Rin asked making a face. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Inflicting people with pain is fun. Having others bow to me and worship me is fun. Making others feel inferior to me is fun. Instilling fear in people's hearts is fun. Killing people is fun," he answered, as if he had just said the most normal thing in the world. However, when he said _killing_, a pleased gleam came into his eye that Rin didn't miss. She stared open-mouthed at what he had just said. She saw no signs of joking on his face (although if she had she would have been even more shocked). He was serious! She eyed him warily as she backed away from him a bit. He was dangerous and a huge freak! Sesshomaru didn't seem to care about her reaction. He just picked up his huge bundle of clothes and said, "Let's get to it."

Rin followed his actions and the two made their way to the closet. It was about average sized, but it was able to hold them and the clothes comfortably enough. Rin started to hang up the dresses in one section while Sesshomaru hung up the blouses in another. They were on opposite sides of the closet with their backs turned to each other, so when they both turned around at the same time, they bucked their heads simultaneously. Since Rin was much shorter than Sesshomaru, his chin knocked her nose hard, which caused her to fly backwards into the closet wall. Sesshomaru wasn't fazed at all; it felt like a mere tap to his chin. However, Rin was in some pain. She got up holding her nose and head, feeling a bit dizzy and wobbly.

Her vision was blurred for a few seconds, and as a result she couldn't see where she was going. She wobbled over to Sesshomaru, and then accidentally tripped over his foot. She felt herself begin to fall, and then she felt herself stop mid air. She blinked her eyes a few times until her vision became clear again, and then she was finally able to see properly.

Brown eyes met gold ones in a fierce gaze. Rin looked from Sesshomaru's eyes to the floor, and saw that he was holding her in his arm. He had broken her fall. She looked back up to his face and saw a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Her expression turned to a frown.

"Thanks," she mumbled, looking away.

"Clumsy wench," was all he said before setting her down roughly. He turned his back to her and went back to work. Rin quickly turned around in an attempt to hide the red tint of her cheeks. She was blushing once again from embarrassment. He had saved her from falling... she must seem really weak to him now. She didn't want him to think this after all of her big talk earlier.

They finished putting the clothes in the closet rather quickly due to Rin's speediness so that she could get out of the embarrassed atmosphere quickly, and Sesshomaru's lack of care for anything or anyone around him. When they were finally done, Rin rushed out of the closet as if there was a fire in there. Sesshomaru casually strolled out and gave her a funny look.

"Wench, did you flatulate in there?" he asked. This of course made her face even redder.

"What? NO!" she exclaimed. "Why the hell did you ask me that?"

"Because you seemed pretty eager to get out of there, and your face is red as if embarrassed, and I have observed that these are the normal reactions for humans who have passed gas," Sesshomaru explained, a leveled gaze directed at her. Rin scowled.

"Well I didn't! Don't you think you would have smelled it by now? If I had it probably would have smelled really bad."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Rin's hand quickly flew to her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

"I mean since you didn't hear it then it most likely would have smelled bad because then it would have been the silent but deadly type," she said in an attempt to correct her sentence. However, Sesshomaru just stared at her as if she was stupid now. She realized that she had only made the situation worse.

"No! I'm not saying that I _do _the silent but deadly type, but I mean come on everyone does it right? All I'm saying is that if I had really passed gas then you would have probably known," she said in one last attempt to justify herself. This time, Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Wench, cease from talking now. You are only digging yourself in a bigger and bigger hole that you won't be able to climb out of. I do not care whether or not you passed gas and I certainly did not want that information that was given to me just now."

Rin's face was so hot and red that she was sure if she got a scrape on it blood would come gushing out. Sesshomaru turned his back to her and she felt like crawling under a rock and dying. Why was she even so embarrassed? It wasn't like she cared what Sesshomaru thought or anything. Or... she shouldn't. She hated him so his opinion shouldn't matter anyway. Yet she couldn't get the redness to leave her face.

Just then, a short knock was heard on the door followed by rapid footsteps into the room. Both heads turned to look at Izayoi as she walked over to where they were standing.

"I just came to check on how you were doing. My, you both did such an excellent job!" she commented as she walked into the closet and examined their work. Rin smiled; Sesshomaru's expression didn't change.

"You really know how to organize and hang up!" she said, stepping out the closet and smiling at Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin beamed, flattered.

"It was nothing Izayoi," she said pleased.

"Really? You two didn't get into any fights right? Did Sesshomaru hurt you?"

Sesshomaru and Izayoi looked at her, waiting for her response. Sesshomaru's eyes bore into Rin's and she was reminded of the earlier challenge. She shrunk back from the pressure of Sesshomaru and Izayoi. She didn't like to be put on the spot. She opened her mouth to respond, but then hesitated. Luckily for her though, she didn't have to answer that question because someone suddenly shouted Izayoi's name and it sounded like Kagome.

"I hope there's no trouble," Izayoi said worriedly. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. When you're done come into the living room with the others okay?"

Rin and Sesshomaru both nodded to show that they understood. With one last pleased look at the closet, Izayoi left the room as quickly as she had come. Rin and Sesshomaru stared after her in silence for a few moments before Sesshomaru turned to Rin. She cringed, knowing already what he was about to say.

"So... I thought you were going to tell Izayoi," Sesshomaru said in a mocking tone. Rin scowled at him.

"I was going to but then Kagome called her," she replied snottily.

"Sure you were," Sesshomaru said, obviously not believing her false alibi. "I watched you wench. You hesitated."

"I did not!" Rin cried defensively. "I was going to tell her; honest!"

"No you weren't. I saw the conflict in your eyes. If you had really wanted to tell her you would have."

Rin growled.

"I did!" she argued. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Lie all you want wench, but I can see the truth beneath your lies."

Rin was starting to get pissed now.

"Shove it Sesshomaru!" she yelled. He only gazed at her coldly.

"Do not get mad at me because you were unable to tell her like I said. If you claim to hate me so much yet you cannot even tell Izayoi that I hurt your shoulder then you aren't suited for this 'war' that you girls have declared at all. You should just forfeit now before you embarrass yourself."

Rin was beyond pissed now. Without thinking, she reached out her hand to hit Sesshomaru. Before it touched him though, he caught it midair. Squeezing it tightly, he brought it in front of his face and glared at her. She winced a bit from the pressure that he was applying to her hand.

"Wench, do you dare strike out at me? Have you forgotten what happened earlier already or do you just have a death wish?" he asked, squeezing her hand to make a point. Rin just winced once more, but didn't say anything. However, Sesshomaru didn't seem to have been expecting a response, because he continued,

"If you really were going to tell her then prove it by telling her now."

"I can't. The moment has passed," she said stubbornly. "If I do it will make me seem like a tattle tale."

"But if you had told her earlier then you would have been a tattle tale anyway, so you might as well do it now."

"Do you want to get in trouble, 'cause it seems like you're asking for it," Rin asked confused.

"I know for a fact that I will not get in trouble for I am Sesshomaru, the great daiyoukai. However, I want to prove my point that you do not have the courage or guts needed go through with it. So far I am right."

"Yes I do!" she argued.

"Then go and tell her right now," Sesshomaru commanded. Rin shook her head.

"No. The moment's passed. However, I _will _tell her the next time you hurt me or do something I don't like," she said in a serious tone. "I promise you that."

"What about now? I'm pretty sure that your hand is hurting right now," Sesshomaru said in an evil tone. Rin flushed.

"No its not," she squeaked, even though it was, and Sesshomaru knew this.

"Coward," he taunted. She gritted her teeth.

"Like I said. It's not the right time," she said in an angry, even voice. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Suit yourself and your lies wench."

"I will. Now let go of my hand you pervert!" Rin said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"How am I a pervert?"

"You've been touching me inappropriately all day and I can't stand to have your skin on mine any longer!" she exclaimed. "Pushing me against a wall, squeezing my shoulder, catching me around my waist, and now squeezing my hand; you're disgusting!"

Sesshomaru just frowned at this. Without saying a word, he dropped Rin's hand as quickly as he had caught it and turned to walk out of the room. Rin smiled to herself, pleased.

"We are done here, so I will go to the living room. I do not care what you choose to do," he said before gracefully walking out of the room. Rin stared after him still smiling, when a thought suddenly popped up into her head: had she offended Sesshomaru by calling him a pervert? If she had, then that meant that he actually... cared about what she thought of him; at least to a certain extent. At this thought she felt her heart flutter oh so slightly, but it was enough to make her glare down at her chest as if her look alone could stop it from fluttering. Without another word, she followed suit after Sesshomaru and headed to the living room, hoping that they didn't have anything else to do.

**xXxXx**

**Lalalalaaaaa! Hehe there it is! It's finally done! Cheers! I hope you all enjoyed this chappie; there's many more to come. I really like the rivalry between Rin and Sesshomaru; don't you? Review for Fluffy! Now, like I said this story isn't pre-written so each chapter is made from scratch so it will take a while before I write, proof read, edit and post each chapter up, especially with my busy schedule and the curse of writer's block (along with laziness). So please be patient with me; requesting the next chapter however _does _make me happy that you guys are enjoying my story and want to read it :). A note about my other story "A Summer to Never Forget"... I am having serious doubts about it and I really don't like the way its going so I'm considering discontinuing it or starting over. I'll let you guys know more about it soon. But please stick with me through this story and look out for the next chapter. What will they all do next? Read and Review to find out! Anyway, Unitl next time:**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^  
**


	9. And the Fighting Never Stops

**Okay, you all know what's cming, so I'll just come right out and say it... GOMENASAI! Lol it's probably been over a month that I haven't updated (time sure flies) and I'm really sorry about that. Like I said before, I've been _terribly _buys with essays and speeches and extracurricular activities and then those dreadful things called end of year exams -_- and so I had not time to sit and write this chapter, especially since I had no idea what was going to happen next. Not to mention the fact that I had typed up half of the chapter and then forgot to save it and lost it -_- so I got discouraged and didn't want to continue it anymore. But exams are over now and school is closed, so I finally forced myself to sit down and type out this chapter for you all. Now, I know I dragged out the girls helping out the boys at their house for a few chapter, so this is the conclusion of the girls working with the boys; it'll be the last you hear of it (for now) so please enjoy the conclusion of the time the girls spent cleaning up the boys' house :)**

**xXxXxXx**

**-Chapter 9- The fighting never stops**

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated with him... Hehe I used a big word... (affiliated) I feel smart! XD Huh? What? I still can't own Inuyasha? Waaahhhh! T_T**

Kagome was bored. She and Inuyasha had finished the attic about half an hour ago, and now Izayoi had them filing papers for her in her office. It _sounded_ boring to begin with, so imagine how it actually _was_; especially having to work with who she deemed as a knucklehead, obnoxious idiot. Inuyasha hardly said a word to her when they went back to work in the attic after the Izayoi incident. This didn't bother her one bit, except that the one time he talked to her was to tell her that the clothes that she had just spent so much time on folding needed to be _hung_ up, and that he left the hangers in Izayoi's room. Then she had wanted to hurt him, but she contained herself and had just gone to retrieve, only muttering the word "baka" as she left. Now they were on the floor of Izayoi's office, an endless amount of papers strewn all around them as they sorted, filed and stapled them together. It was hot, the amount of papers didn't seem to be growing any less, and there was obvious tension and discomfort in the air between the two.

Kagome blew a damp strand of her bangs out of her face before wiping a bead of sweat from her eyebrows.

"This is almost as hot as the attic was!" she commented. Inuyasha only grunted in response, not even looking at her. She shrugged. She didn't care whether or not he talked to her; she was however curious about one thing.

"Are you mad at me because of the plates, because of the argument in the kitchen or just because?" she inquired. Inuyasha turned his leveled gaze to her and glared at her. He didn't respond, but his eyes seemed to be saying, "What do _you _think?" Kagome shrugged again. It didn't really matter why he was mad at her; as long as he was mad that was good. If she could keep making him mad then maybe he would finally crack and leave and take the other idiot boys with him.

Suddenly a short knock was heard on the door before it burst open. Both heads snapped to turn to the door, only to find Miroku standing there. He looked at them surprised.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked.

"Filing papers Einstein," Kagome said snidely. Miroku ignored her, instead turning to Inuyasha.

"Do you guys _have_ to file in here, because Izayoi told us to clean up this office and we can't do it with you on the floor?"

Inuyasha just shrugged, not responding, and Miroku took it that he was still upset over what had happened.

Just then, Sango walked in carrying a broom, a dustpan and a duster.

"You lazy bastard!" she exclaimed angrily as she dumped the things on the floor. "You left me to carry all these things on my own! Some gentleman!"

"My apologies. I thought you were well able to carry them, what with your masculine frame and bulging muscles," Miroku said innocently, trying to hold back a smirk. Sango's face turned red at that as she was clearly embarrassed. Kagome frowned, and Inuyasha actually snickered. Sango looked up surprised, as if just realizing that they were in the room.

"What are you two doing in here?" she demanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Filing papers, _obviously_," he said in very much the same way Kagome had said it to Miroku. Sango glared at him.

"Well get out 'cause we need to clean this office and can't do it with your crusty bottom taking up the space on the floor."

Now it was Kagome's turn to snicker while Miroku frowned. Inuyasha scowled at her.

"Don't tell me what to do. Anyway, we have nowhere else to go because the drawers for these papers to go into are in _here_."

Sango sighed exasperatedly.

"I refuse to work under these conditions!" she cried throwing her hands up. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Chill drama queen. We'll just take one side of the office while they file on the other and when we're done with one side we switch. Simple," he said as if it were the most obvious thing to do. Sango crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, because when we clean one side of the room and they go on it they'll just make it dirty and then we'll have to clean it again," she said stubbornly.

"Then we'll just wait until they are finished," Miroku suggested.

"No! We'll never finish if we do that!" she argued. Miroku let out an exasperated sigh now.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he demanded.

"Because I don't want to clean," Sango said pouting. Miroku scowled at her.

"Well we don't always get what we want in life now do we?" Inuyasha said in a mean tone.

"Judging from the way you look, no we don't," Sango retorted. It took Inuyasha few seconds before he actually caught on to her diss; when he did he scowled and jumped up from where he was sitting. Sango eyed him warily.

"Okay, you know what?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"What?" Sango challenged him.

"We're switching tasks. _Now_. Miroku, you switch jobs with Kagome. Kagome, you and Sango go and clean; me and Miroku will file," he commanded. Kagome just stared at him like he was stupid.

"And why should I listen to you?" she asked foiling her arms across her chest stubbornly. Inuyasha gave her a hard stare.

"Because I can't stand you or your friend no more. Besides, wouldn't you rather work with her than me?"

Kagome pondered this for a moment and she realized what he was saying. Nodding her head, she said, "Let's do this." She got up off of the floor and went to stand beside Sango and Miroku took her place on the floor.

"The problem still remains though," Miroku said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No 'cause we're leaving until they're done," he said. Miroku raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is _way_ too many papers to move," he said.

"I'd rather that then spend any more time in here with them," Inuyasha said. Before Miroku could protest further, he was already scooping up the papers in his hand and walking out of the door. Miroku sighed and shot a look at the girls, who both had triumphant looks on their faces. Shaking his head and grumbling to himself, he followed suit after Inuyasha, carrying as much papers as possible. They did this for about three times until they successfully moved all papers out of the office. When they were done, Inuyasha slammed the door behind him. Kagome and Sango exchanged a look and smiled. They had obviously made them upset.

"Yay! We get to work together!" Sango squealed happily. Kagome smiled.

"I know right! So, how was it working with Mr. Ponytail?" she asked. Sango rolled her eyes.

"He's obnoxious, but it wasn't so bad. I didn't talk to him much that's probably why," she answered. Kagome nodded in understanding. "What about you?"

Kagome gave a long exaggerated sigh, indicating that her next words would be tiring and stressful.

"Awful! It was hot, and he is _the _most annoying person ever!" she complained, before she went on to describe everything that had happened between them. Sango just shook her head.

"What an idiot," she commented when Kagome was finished her story.

"I know right," Kagome said in agreement. "No worries though. If we keep upsetting them like this then we'll make them leave in no time."

Sango smiled.

"Awesome! Now, let's get to work before Izayoi comes in here."

After that, the girls got to work cleaning, much happier than they had been earlier with their unwanted partners.

**xXxXx**

"Those girls are the most annoying people I have ever met!" Inuyasha fumed to Miroku as they filed the papers on the living room floor. "What's their problem anyway? We've only been here one day and _already _we have to deal with psychopath bitches!"

Miroku frowned at Inuyasha's use of the English Language, although he felt the same way Inuyasha did.

"I know how you feel my friend. Sango is so rude it's extremely angering. I almost lost my cool on her many times."

"Kagome is _beyond_ rude! And she has a potty mouth!" Inuyasha said. Miroku shook his head.

"So does Sango. For girls you would think that they would act more civil."

"Civil my _foot_! I'm not even sure they're girls!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Who are you two speaking about?" suddenly came a cool voice. Both Inuyasha and Miroku turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the living room staring at them.

"Take a guess," Inuyasha said frowning.

"The girls gave you trouble too I presume?" Sesshomaru asked. Both boys nodded.

"Trouble isn't the word," Miroku stated.

"Well, I must admit that wench Rin is a handful. I had to put her in her place twice. She had the audacity to throw a hanger at me _and _raise her hand to strike me. I was heavily displeased," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a look. Okay, these girls _had _to be psychopaths to challenge _Sesshomaru _of all people, while they were still _human_.

"You know Inuyasha; I'm beginning to think that it's not their fault. They can't help but be so obnoxious. They are obviously not in their right minds," Miroku said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You may just be right Miroku. To challenge Sesshomaru of all people; they _must _be insane. Either that or suicidal. Either way something ain't right up there."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"We are finished our task so Izayoi told us to wait out here until everyone was finished," he responded.

"Mom," Inuyasha corrected. Sesshomaru slowly turned his cold gaze to the hanyou.

"Do not correct me," he said simply. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Well, if you're gonna be in here then you gotta help us file," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru gazed at the papers with distaste before saying dismissively, "No thanks. I will be leaving now."

Without saying another word, he began to walk out of the living room. Miroku frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To check up on the wolf," Sesshomaru replied with an evil look before leaving the room. Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged a look. By 'check up on' he no doubt meant annoy and anger.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Kouga's angry shouts were heard to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Bring that knife back here NOW! Ow! Why the fuck did you stab me with that fork? Give it to me now! Wait, don't _throw _it at me you retard! That thing can poke an eye out! Hey! I told you to bring that knife back here! Put it down right now! No, wait, I didn't mean put it on down on _me_! Sesshomaru! Get the hell away from me you bastard!"

Inuyasha and Miroku chuckled at Kouga's screams of anger and pain. Miroku shook his head.

"Sesshomaru is a real bastard," Inuyasha said snickering.

"Very much so," Miroku agreed as he smirked.

**xXxXx**

Everyone was now gathered in the living room together. Inuyasha and Miroku had finished filing about half an hour ago and had lugged all of the folders, files and papers back into the office to put into the various drawers to which they belonged. Inuyasha, being evil, blew all of the dust from the files and folders onto the floor of the office that the girls had just finished cleaning and stepped all up in it every time he left the room, tracking the dust all over the clean carpet. He left the room about three times, and each time he did he made sure that there was a lot of dust stuck to the bottom of his shoes so that he had made a real mess by the time he had made his last trip. Kagome and Sango stared shocked and appalled as Inuyasha literally left his marks all over the floor, and when he was done they gave him a dirty look. He just smirked at them before slamming the door shut, leaving them to re-clean the floor.

They knew, and so did he and Miroku, that the worst thing is when you have just finished cleaning something and it becomes dirty and you have to clean it again, and this is why Miroku slapped Inuyasha a high five and they burst out laughing to themselves when they had left the room. They could only imagine how pissed the girls were.

The girls had angrily dusted the carpet once more, and now they all sat on the couch in the living room, all with pissed looks on their faces. The boys sat on the other side of the room playing cards, not even offering the girls to play, which they didn't want to anyway. Rin was holding her shoulder which was still hurting, Ayame was holding her arm which was still bandaged, though the bleeding had stopped long ago, and Sango was holding her nose as she sneezed. Kagome gave her a tissue which Sango accepted gratefully, blowing her nose very loudly. The boys turned to look at her when they heard the loud, almost offensive noise.

"Whoa! Where'd that elephant come from?" Kouga demanded. "I thought we were in Tokyo, not Africa!"

Sango glowered at him.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's because of your stupid friend that my allergies are acting up!" she spat out. Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"Allergies? I thought only nerds got those."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"You're so stupid. Anyway, if it wasn't for Dog Boy over there I wouldn't be here sneezing!" she said.

"And spreading your disgusting girl germs," Miroku added innocently. She shot him a look.

"It's Inuyasha," Inuyasha said frowning. Kagome rolled her eyes this time.

"No one cares."

"Hey, don't get mad at us because you have a dysfunctional friend," Miroku said smiling. Sango seemed to get mad at that.

"I'm not dysfunctional!" she yelled. "And if _your _delusional friend hadn't tracked all that dust over the damn floor on purpose then I wouldn't be sneezing in the first place!"

"Well, if you hadn't put up such a fuss about cleaning and been so rude then we could have worked something out and then the dust from the files wouldn't have dropped on the floor for me to track over the carpet!" Inuyasha spoke up.

"_Dropped _on the floor? You _blew _it on the floor you liar!" Kagome said to him. Inuyasha shrugged and smirked.

"Dropped, blew, tomato, _tomato_, potato, _potato_," he said reciting the famous cliché. Kagome growled at him.

"Whatever! The point is that it's all your damn fault!" Ayame suddenly said. Everyone looked at her.

"You weren't even there so please remove yourself from this conversation," Inuyasha said unkindly. Ayame flushed.

"I heard enough to know that you guys are in the wrong!" she retorted. Inuyasha gave her a mean look.

"This is an A and B conversation, so please C your way out before D and E F's you up!" Kouga suddenly said, to which the boys (minus Sesshomaru) burst out laughing. The girls however just rolled their eyes.

"How cute. Grow up," Ayame sneered.

"Grow down to the size of an ant so we can squash you," Kouga shot back to which they burst out laughing again. This time the girls sighed in exasperation at the boys' IMmaturity.

"Ugh! You know what? Just go back to your stupid game and leave us alone," Sango said.

The boys seemed more than happy to do this, and so they resumed their game of Old Maid and continued to ignore the girls. This of course only made the girls irritated and they all crossed their arms across their chest with petulant looks.

Finally Izayoi came into the room, wiping her forehead.

"Sorry I took so long guys, I was using the bathroom," she said. Everyone exchanged a look.

"Anyway, I presume you are all finished with your tasks," she said, to which everyone nodded silently.

"Good! Its 2:15 now and I just have one more thing for you all to do," she said clapping her hands together excitedly. However, everyone else was not so excited as they all groaned and shouted out words of shock, disbelief, anger and displease. Izayoi's smile just grew bigger.

"Your enthusiasm makes me so happy!" she said sarcastically. "Now then, don't worry it's not a hard or long task. You all took something out of boxes right?"

Again they all nodded silently.

"Then I'm going to need you all to help me pack up those boxes."

"Pack up? Can't we just throw them outside?" Kouga asked.

"Yes, that's what we're going to do, but first I want you all to tear them up into smaller pieces."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked puzzled. Izayoi sighed.

"_Because_, you never throw away boxes as whole, and besides the smaller they are the easier it is to recycle and fit into garbage bags. Now, no more questions about _why _you have to do it; just do it!"

Again everyone groaned and muttered and complained causing Izayoi to roll her eyes.

"Good. Now, gather up all the boxes and wrappings you used and you can rip them up right in here. I'll bring some scissors in case you want to use it," Izayoi said before leaving the room. Everyone just sort of stood there awkwardly staring at each other, not knowing what to do. Finally, Miroku walked out of the room to retrieve the boxes from where he had worked previously, and everyone else just followed suit. In a matter of minutes, they were all reassembled once again in the living room, this time the floor strewn with boxes, wrappings, paper, containers and other things. When they had done that, they all just stood there and stared at the mess on the floor, unsure of where to start.

"We gotta cut all this up?" Rin asked wide-eyed. Miroku nodded.

"Yup."

"Aww man!" Ayame complained. "Why?"

"Because mom said so, and you girls came here to work, and these things sure as hell ain't gonna get cut up on their own so stop standing there just staring like idiots, grab a scissors and get to work!" Inuyasha suddenly said in a harsh tone. The girls all frowned at him.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Kagome said angrily.

"I just did," Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome growled at him.

"Okay, that's fine and all Dog Boy, but just what the hell are we supposed to cut with? Izayoi hasn't brought the scissors back yet" Ayame said, coming to Kagome's rescue. She looked at him gratefully. Inuyasha however just glared at her.

"Why don't you use your teeth?" Kouga suggested, coming to Inuyasha's rescue. "They _are_ like an animal's teeth after all."

Miroku and Inuyasha snickered, and now it was Ayame's turn to glare.

"Your breath smells like an animal's breath!" she retorted. Kouga shrugged as if Ayame's comment didn't bother him, causing her to turn around in anger. When she did however, he quickly pulled Inuyasha aside.

"Dude, does my breath really smell bad?" he asked the hanyou as he breathed into his face. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled.

"You _could _use a breath mint... or six..." Inuyasha replied. Kouga looked embarrassed and he quickly ran out of the room in pursuit of some mouthwash. Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled to himself. Damn wolf...

A few minutes and many insults later, everyone was once again glaring at each other, tension thick in the air. Izayoi chose this time to walk in with the scissors.

"Here you are guys," she said handing everyone a pair of scissors. "I see you all have gathered everything that needs to be cut. Good! You can get to work right away. Now, before you begin I just want to say that these scissors are strictly to be used on the cardboard and plastic; _not _each other! They are tools _not _weapons!"

"Awww man!" Inuyasha and Miroku groaned in unison. Obviously they had had plans for the girls and their scissors... Izayoi gave them a look.

"And no using your claws or fangs either," she warned.

"Dammit!" Kouga and Ayame exclaimed in unison. They both glared at each other. Obviously their plans had been destroyed as well. Izayoi shot them an even worse look.

"And _definitely_ no killing anybody. That means no giving your 'death stares' either," Izayoi said giving Sesshomaru a special look. He just frowned, obviously displeased as well.

"So what the hell _can _we use then?" Kouga demanded. Izayoi looked at him.

"You can use kind words and compliments," she said smiling. Everyone just stared at her for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"Whew! That was a good one Aunt Izayoi!" Kouga said wiping his eyes.

"Yeah! Real funny Ms. Takahashi!" Rin said holding her stomach. Izayoi looked at them all puzzled.

"But it wasn't a joke..."

This made them all laugh even harder. Izayoi just frowned and shook her head. No use trying to make sense of anything.

"Okay, well, get to work," she said before leaving the room muttering something about 'teenagers'. After Izayoi left and the laughter died down, it got awkward again.

"Well, let's get started," Miroku said as he picked up a piece of cardboard and started to cut it apart. Everyone grabbed a piece of cardboard and followed suit, not saying a word to anyone else. All was quiet, but not peaceful. Every time Kagome or Ayame cut a piece of cardboard in half, they threw one half towards the side the boys were sitting on, hitting one of them in their heads each time. The boys were getting really upset, and about the third time it happened Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Would ya watch where the hell you're throwing those?" he yelled at Ayame and Kagome. They just looked at him surprised and confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ayame asked.

"I'm talking about you throwing those damn pieces of cardboard at us!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Throw it somewhere else why don't ya?"

Ayame finally understood what he was saying, and an evil smile crossed her face.

"Why don't you make us?" she challenged him. Inuyasha's eye twitched in anger. What a bitch! He looked down at the scissors in his hand, contemplating using it. He wouldn't hurt her badly; just poke out an eyeball. Nothing that would kill her... Miroku must have known what he was thinking because he slowly took the scissors out of Inuyasha's hand.

"Remember what your mom said Inuyasha. Fight the temptation..." he warned. Inuyasha growled.

"They ain't making it easy!" he sneered, glaring at Ayame. She stuck her tongue out at him. He growled again.

"Miroku, pass me a marker!" he suddenly barked out. Miroku looked at him puzzled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just get one!"

"Okay, okay, no need to be so demanding..." Miroku said as he left the room. He returned about a minute later with a black Sharpie marker in his hand. He handed it to the angry hanyou, who grabbed a piece of cardboard and proceeded to draw on it. Everyone looked at him, puzzled as to what he was doing.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Miroku questioned the angry hanyou. Inuyasha didn't reply; instead, a few minutes later he stopped drawing and held up the piece of cardboard that he had been drawing on.

"Voilà!" he said showing them the picture proudly. "I call it 'Ayame in 3 years'!"

Everyone peered at Inuyasha's drawing. It was a very detailed and well-drawn picture of Ayame, looking extremely fat and sloppy, eating a large cheeseburger. She had on a tight tank top that showed off her jiggly, fat arms and rose up over her stomach which ballooned out like a pillow from under it, and a short, tight skirt that showed off her massive thighs. Around her neck was a bib which the sauce from the cheeseburger in her hand was dripping on, and she had sauce smeared all over her mouth and hands as well. To make it all worse, she was chewing with her mouth open! Though her features were exaggerated to purposely make the drawing funny (which it did) it still resembled her extremely well, so much to the point that one would question if it were actually a picture or something. The boys immediately burst out laughing at the sight of 'Ayame', it was too funny not to laugh at; even Sesshomaru cracked a little smile. The girls however did not look impressed _at all_ (except maybe Rin who looked like she wanted to laugh too but was holding it in). Ayame ground her teeth together in anger.

"I am _not _going to be fat in the next three years!" she yelled in a high-pitched voice. "I eat the healthiest out of _everyone_! And I do _not _have a double chin _or _a stomach that big! And how _dare _you draw me eating with my mouth full? My table manners are impeccable!"

Ayame ran on like this about every single thing wrong with the picture, and the more she yelled about the picture the harder the guys laughed. Finally when she was done shouting and the guys were almost dead from laughing she glared at the picture angrily. Kagome glanced over at her and saw that she was on the verge of tears. The girls all knew how much of a health nut Ayame was; she often warned them about the greasy, fatty death traps that they were consuming, she was constantly going to the gym to exercise and she was _always _watching her figure. So it was ironic, and the most insulting to Ayame, that Inuyasha would depict her as a nasty fat slob, and one of the things that got on Ayame's nerves the most. Kagome knew _why _Ayame was so sensitive and health conscious and adamant about becoming fat though, so she couldn't stand to watch the boys laugh at Ayame any longer. Angrily, she marched over to Inuyasha and grabbed the marker right out of his hand. He stopped laughing and looked at her in surprise and curiosity.

"Oi! What are you doing wench?" he demanded. Kagome ignored him, instead grabbing a piece of cardboard of her own and started to write on it. The girls stared at the cardboard as she wrote, and the boys stopped laughing and turned to stare at her. In a few seconds she was done writing and she unveiled her work to the boys.

On the cardboard was written in big, black, bold (extra dark for emphasis) block letters,

**I- Ignoramus**

**N- Numbskulled nitwit**

**U- Undeniably hideous**

**Y- Yayoi**

**A- ASSHOLE!**

**S- Shit eater**

**H- Half breed**

**A- ASSHOLE!**

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open when he saw what was written on the cardboard. He, along with the other boys, was speechless. Kagome and the girls snickered at their reactions. Served them right. Inuyasha felt a little hurt at what was written, especially the 'half-breed' and 'yayoi' part. Kouga noticed this, and so he said,

"No worries Inuyasha. Hey, what do you guys call a psychopath stalker bitch?"

"What?" Miroku asked curiously.

Kouga didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed the piece of cardboard that Kagome had written on, drew a long, thick, black line through what she had written and wrote in bigger and more profuse letters:

**KAGOME**

Kagome's cheeks turned red when she saw what was written and she instantly became angry.

"What did you just call me?" she demanded in an angry, dangerous tone.

"I didn't call you anything," Kouga said matter-of-factly. "So don't go accusing me of shit! I simply wrote a word on the cardboard."

"Don't fuck with me!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Nobody wants to sweetie," Kouga replied in a mean tone. She glowered at him and he glared back at her.

"Urasai!" she yelled. "Just shut your face!"

"Make me!" Kouga taunted, baring his fangs at her. Kagome was shaking now, and the girls could see that she was going to do something that she shouldn't. She began to raise her hand as if she was going to slap him, and immediately the girls and the boys tensed. Kouga just gave her a challenging look as if to say, 'Oh yeah? Go ahead bitch I dare you!'

The girls quickly ran to Kagome. Sango and Rin grabbed her hands and pinned them to her side while Ayame wrapped her arms around Kagome's torso so that she couldn't move. They then proceeded to drag her away from Kouga who was still giving her a challenging stare.

"Let me go! I wanna hit him!" Kagome yelled as she struggled against her friends. The girls shook their heads and Kouga laughed a cruel laugh.

"_You _want to hit _me_?" he asked in a cold voice. "You _actually _think you could take me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not Inuyasha. I'm a full wolf-youkai; just because you were able to pin him down to the ground yesterday doesn't mean you can do the same to me. I can take your wolf-youkai friend in a snap; a mere human like you is like child's play. So _don't_ fuck with me either or you won't like it!"

Inuyasha glared angrily at what Kouga had said about him.

"You know very well I could have taken her easily if I wanted to!" Inuyasha said angrily. "The only reason I let her pin me down is because I didn't want to break any of her bones by throwing her off, or hurt her, and you know you can't hurt her either so I don't know what you're running on with!"

Kouga shrugged.

"Whatever. They just piss me off so much!"

"The feeling's mutual wolf!" Ayame spat.

"How the hell do we piss you off? We did you girls NOTHING!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"Yes you did. You boys did us something the minute you moved into this house," Kagome sneered.

"No, correction Kagome. They did us something the minute they were born as boys," Sango said with venom in her voice.

"And for that we will forever hate you!" Ayame said.

"And we're gonna get you boys out of here if it's the last thing we do!" Rin finished. The boys all exchanged looks with one another.

"Dammit I can't stand you girls!" Kouga shouted. Miroku placed a comforting hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"Relax my friend, neither can we. But I think we should try to behave civil once more and finish our task at hand. If we keep arguing we won't get anywhere and we'll be spending more time with the girls than we have to, so let's get going."

The boys realized the truth in Miroku's words. Nodding their heads, they silently went back to their work, ignoring the girls. Since the boys weren't paying any attention to them, the girls had no other choice but to follow suit and go back to their work as well. They all worked in angry silence, but not another word was said to anyone, and in about forty-five minutes they were finished.

"Finally we're done!" Miroku said happily. "Let's call Izayoi now."

"Mom! We're finished!" Inuyasha yelled to his mother.

"Okay, I'm coming in a minute!" she replied. The boys sighed and just stared at the floor, making sure not to make eye contact with the girls. They all waited for Izayoi to come, and when they heard her footsteps relief washed over them.

"Okay guys, are you finished with everything?" Izayoi asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now I just want you to put everything in a big garbage bag for me to throw outside. Inuyasha, can you do that for me?" Izayoi asked. Without a word, Inuyasha left the room and returned with a huge black garbage bag. He then proceeded to sweep all of the contents in the bag in about two minutes. Izayoi smiled.

"My, that was fast!" she said. "Well, the only thing left to do now is vacuum the floor, but I'll let the boys do that. You girls were such a wonderful help today; I just can't thank you enough!"

The girls all blushed and beamed at Izayoi's compliment. The boys rolled their eyes. The girls were _so _not a help; more like a pest! However, they refrained from saying anything that may cause a fight because they just wanted the girls out of their house and didn't want to do or say anything that would prolong their departure.

"Now, how much should I give you girls for your hard work?" Izayoi asked. Kagome blushed.

"Oh, it's alright Izayoi," she said. Inuyasha just couldn't resist the opportunity, and so he said,

"Yeah mom, they worked for free today so you don't have to pay them anything at all!"

The girls glared at him and he smirked back at them. Izayoi rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet Inuyasha!" she scolded him. "Of course I'm going to pay the girls for their hard work!"

She turned back to the girls.

"How about I give you girls $15 each? I know it's not much, especially with all of the work you did, but I haven't started working yet so I really can't afford much more than that."

"Oh its okay Izayoi, $15 is great really!" Kagome said a bit surprised. She hadn't even been expecting to get paid! Izayoi smiled and pulled her purse out of her skirt pocket. She gave each of the girls a ten and a five dollar bill.

"Arigatoe gozaimasu," Rin said smiling. Izayoi smiled back.

"No problem. And you girls can feel free to come over any time you want."

The girls and boys exchanged a look with each other, and you could practically read the thoughts in their heads: _'Not gonna happen!' _Still the girls just smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and stay available in case I ever need you girls again. That is... if you don't mind," Izayoi said hopefully. The boys stared at Izayoi in horror and the girls looked at one another hesitantly. No way did they _ever _want to come back here to work; at least not with the boys around, but they just couldn't say no to Izayoi.

"O-okay," Kagome said, forcing a smile on her face. Izayoi looked delighted.

"Great! Well, I'll let the boys walk you out okay? Please come again soon! Oh wait, I almost forgot!" she said as she rushed out of the room. The girls and the boys stared at each other uncomfortably.

"We're not walking you out," Sesshomaru stated simply. The girls shrugged and rolled their eyes.

"We never wanted you to," Sango sneered.

Just then, Izayoi returned with four packages in her hand. She handed one to each of the girls.

"I baked you all some cookies. It's a little treat for your hard work!" she said cheerfully. The girls couldn't help but smile; that was so thoughtful and sweet of her!

"Thank you so much! They smell great Izayoi!" Sango said, and it was true. They were still warm because they had just come out of the oven, and the girls could smell the chocolate chip and macadamia nut and white chocolate drifting out from the soft cookie dough in the container. Even Ayame who was usually against sweets couldn't wait to sink her fangs in them. Izayoi beamed proudly.

"It's no problem at all girls!" she said. "Oh, and give these cookies to your mother as well. It's payment for the cake and for allowing you girls to work here." She dropped an extra package in Kagome's hand. Kagome knew her mother would be very happy so she thanked Izayoi once again.

"Well, it's about time for you girls to get going now," Izayoi said to them as she hugged each of them. "Thank you so much once again. Enjoy the rest of your day girls! Boys, please see them out!"

With that, Izayoi left the room. The boys looked at one another, but they didn't make any effort to move. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Well, bye I guess," Sango said in a surprisingly civil tone. The boys all looked surprised.

"Yeah, sayonara," Kouga replied. The girls walked towards the door, and surprisingly the boys actually followed. When the girls reached outside they turned to the boys.

"I thought you weren't gonna walk us outside," Rin said with an eyebrow raised. Miroku shrugged.

"Just trying to show you girls that _we _can actually be civil, unlike you," he replied. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I just hope we don't have to see you idiots ever again," Ayame said.

"Me too, but that's highly unlikely considering we live right across from each other," Inuyasha said. Ayame frowned.

"Anyway, we're leaving now," Kagome said as the girls began to walk away.

"Don't die on the way over to you house," Sesshomaru said to them. "I want the pleasure of killing you myself."

The boys snickered and the girls just rolled their eyes. They didn't turn around however, but Ayame _did _stick up her middle finger at the boys, much like she had done the day before. The boys stopped snickering and glared at her angrily. Without thinking, Inuyasha grabbed a medium sized rock on the ground and threw it at Ayame. Then, the boys hurriedly ran back inside the house and slammed the door shut as they laughed. Ayame turned around and angrily glared at the door.

"Those jerks! What if that had hurt me!" she demanded.

"I'm going to get you guys back; don't worry!" she yelled at them before she spun on her heel and continued walking, now angrily towards Kagome's house with the other girls close behind her.

**xXxXxXx**

**Okay, so I kinda made this chappie extra long to make up for the wait ;). SO I really hope you enjoyed it. The girls have finally left the boys' house, and now the next chappie is going to bring a new day with new adventures and a new setting! But the same old characters and hatred and war lolz. Just kidding! Or am I... You'll just have to read the next chappie to find out! :P Anyway please R&R (that's read and review) and I promise it won't take a month for my next update! Thanks for reading, and now:**

**~Mata Ne!~ ^_^  
**


	10. Why are you HERE!

**Ohayo mina! Merii Kurisumasu!It's Christmas! But sadly I'm not feeling the Christmas spirit :(. Does anyone else feel the same way? Well anyway, here's a little Christmas present to you all (and for those who don't celebrate Christmas then... it's just a regular old present because you're special :P) Anyway, I think I did pretty okay with the update this time; how bout you? I didn't get as many reviewers as I had hoped for the last chappie, so I'm hoping to get much more this time (plz? my very own Xmas present :P) In this chappie, its a whole new setting, so I really hope you guys like it. And enough of my babbling... Here's Chappie 10:**

**xXxXx**

**-Chapter 10- Why are you HERE?**

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh, even though I've been a good girl all year, Santa still said that he can't give me Inuyasha because only Rumiko Takahashi owns her! T_T Waaah!  
**

The sun's rays bore down on Kagome's sleeping frame, gracing her with its presence. She stirred in her sleep and twitched in annoyance at the sun that was disturbing her sleep. She rolled over on her pillow to try block the rays out, but she could still feel them beating down on her face. Sighing, she got up out of bed to close her window. Then, when she was about to go back to bed she glanced at the clock. It read 7:05 a.m. She stared at it confused. Huh? It was morning already? What day was it? Kagome wracked her brain for an answer, but it was still asleep. It was only after her eyes rested on her school bag that it clicked in her head. It was Monday! And she had to go to school!

Groaning, Kagome trudged over to her drawers to get her things to go and shower. After picking out her underwear and getting her personal items, she glanced wistfully at the bed one more time before groggily walking to the bathroom. Splashing some water on her face, she took a good look at her reflection. She looked the same as she always did when she woke up in the morning; hair messy, eyes drooping, mouth turned down into a frown. She quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth and then got dressed into her uniform. As she put on her long sleeved blouse and short green skirt, she idly wondered to herself what new adventures today would bring for her. After slipping on her shoes and socks and grabbing her bag, she ran downstairs and into the kitchen where her mom was preparing breakfast for the family.

"Morning mom, morning Souta," Kagome said as she entered the kitchen. She ruffled her kid brother's hair who was sitting down in his chair eating toast, earning a groan from him.

"Morning sis," he said as he fixed his hair that his sister had messed up. She chuckled and walked over to the counter where her mom was busy preparing her lunch.

"Good morning Kagome," her mother said cheerfully. "Are you eating breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry," Kagome replied. Her mother still handed her a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice anyway, causing Kagome to sigh.

"Here you go dear, at least eat something," Suki said. Kagome smiled.

"Why do you ask if you're gonna make me eat anyway?" she asked. Suki chuckled.

"It's a mother's instinct I guess," she replied winking at her daughter. Kagome rolled her eyes before biting into the toast. It was nice and crispy but soft at the same time and had the perfect flavor. She had to admit that it tasted really good, and it was only after she was done eating it that she realized that she _was _hungry after all. Suki must have realized it too, because she laughed and handed Kagome another piece of toast. Kagome smiled gratefully before eating the second piece as well. Then, she washed them both down with her orange juice. When she was done, her mom handed her her lunch.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said taking the package in her hand. She kissed her mom on the cheek,

"No problem honey. Have a great day at school," Suki replied with a pleased smile on her face.

"Bye guys!" Kagome yelled as she left the house. She ran down the shrine steps two at a time, and was pleased to find her friends waiting at the bottom for her.

"Morning girls!" she said happily.

"Morning Kags!" Sango smiling.

"Morning Kaggie-chan!" Rin chirped cheerfully.

"Morning Kagome-chan," Ayame said happily. They all hugged each other, and then the girls then proceeded to walk to school together. As they walked, they did a recap of their previous afternoon spent with the boys.

"When I got home, I showered three times!" Sango said.

"Why?" Rin questioned.

"Because, I felt dirty from all that dust. Plus, I felt like I had _boy _germs all over me!" she replied shuddering. Rin giggled.

"Me too! Especially when Sesshomaru touched me... I felt all icky inside!"

"No kidding! I can still feel Dog Boy's germs on me from when he pinned me on the floor two days ago," Kagome said in disgust. Ayame shook her head.

"Yeah, and I can still feel that flea-bitten wolf's hand on my arm when he was cleaning my cut yesterday," she said, sticking her tongue out as if the mere thought of him touching her repulsed her. Rin looked thoughtful.

"That was mighty sweet of him though," she mused. All three girls gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Sweet? No one asked him to interfere! I'm a wolf-youkai; I would have healed in half an hour!" Ayame said fiercely. Rin sweat-dropped.

"I'm not sticking up for him; I'm just saying!" she cried defensively. Kagome and Sango giggled.

"That _was _odd of him to help you though," Sango said. "Especially since he claims to hate you so much."

"Oh _please_. He doesn't hate Ayame at all! Don't you see the way he's always staring at her? I think he likes her. Remember how he winked at her the first day when they saw us looking at them through the window?" Rin said. Ayame's face turned red at that memory.

"W-what? He does not! He can't stand me and I can't stand him!" she exclaimed. Rin laughed at her defensiveness.

"I know you can't stand him, but I'm not sure the feeling's mutual. Why else did he help you?"

"Because he's a boy and boys have no sense!" Ayame replied vehemently. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you're right about that, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like you," she said. Ayame's face turned redder.

"Yes it does!" she argued angrily. "He does _not _like me and I _hate _him!" Rin giggled at how upset Ayame was getting. Kagome and Sango exchanged a look and Kagome sighed. The girls were now rounding the corner for their school which they were almost at.

"Okay you two, that's enough!" she said. "Why are we even arguing about the guys? I doubt that we're going to see them again anytime soon, so let's just forget about them for now, okay?"

No sooner did the words leave Kagome's mouth did she and the girls glance up. They had finally arrived at school. But that's not what made the girls' mouths drop open and their eyes widen in surprise. It was the four people who were walking towards them, about six feet away.

Standing there, in front of them were none other than the four boys. They were dressed in the school uniform, which consisted of a long black button down shirt and black trousers. Each one of them had bags on their shoulders and backs, and each one held a shocked expression on their face (except Sesshomaru who had his usual cold countenance). Both the boys and the girls had stopped walking, and they now stood facing each other, similar to a face-off in an an old Western cowboy movie. No one spoke a word; they all just stood there staring at each other speechless and in shock. The girls' shock quickly turned to anger. Kagome and the other girls walked right up to the boys and stood directly in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome demanded, staring angrily at Inuyasha, who was facing her directly. The boys' shock was quickly replaced by anger as well.

"We could ask you girls the same question," he replied in an unfriendly tone. Sango scowled.

"We go here Einstein. This is our school!" she replied sassily. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Well so do we!" he shot back at her.

"Since when?" Rin demanded. Miroku stared at her hard.

"Since today," he replied in a calm voice. The girls all exchanged horrified looks.

"What?" Ayame shrieked. "What do you mean 'since today'? You guys are going to this school now?"

"Isn't that what Miroku and Kouga just said?" Inuyasha demanded. "We obviously go here if we're standing outside the school dressed in their uniform! Or are you just too stupid to understand?"

Ayame's cheeks flushed pink. Kagome growled at Inuyasha.

"Of all the damn schools in Japan why the hell did you guys have to pick this school?" she asked angrily. She was pissed now.

"Don't ask us; it wasn't our choice," Miroku said shrugging. "Izayoi registered us here before we even moved to this neighborhood. We had absolutely no say in the matter."

Rin and Ayame looked like they wanted to cry. Sango and Kagome just looked pissed off as hell.

"Kami! Why? Why are you doing this to us?" Sango threw her hands up in the air as she shouted up at the sky, as if she would receive an answer from some mysterious being. "Why have you made us to be stuck with these four boys in school? Isn't it bad enough that we live across from them? Now we have to see them in school too? Why? _Why_ are you punishing us? What have we done to deserve this? Haven't we suffered enough?"

The boys all exchanged looks and they frowned.

"Well it ain't like we wanna be stuck with you girls either!" Inuyasha said defensively. He was a bit offended.

"Yeah, this isn't a treat for us at all!" Kouga said. Rin turned to look at him.

"Then why don't you boys switch schools? And while you're at it, switch neighborhoods, maybe even cities!" she all but yelled at him. What was she so angry for?

"Why don't you _girls_ switch schools? _You're_ the ones who want us gone so bad," Inuyasha challenged. Rin glared at him nastily.

"We were here first mutt," Ayame sneered at him. He flinched a bit when she called him mutt, and the guys could see that it had affected him.

"We just moved here so we are not going anywhere," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up for the first time. "If you girls have a problem with us being here then you can all move, but this Sesshomaru will not be moving to please anyone, and neither will the rest of us. Now, if you girls are done, kindly move."

Everyone stood quiet for a few seconds, taking in Sesshomaru's words. Rin was the first to speak up.

"No we sure as hell aren't done!" she said angrily.

"Yeah! Since you guys keep intruding on our territory we're gonna make sure get you off!" Sango said.

"We don't take kindly to trespassers, and you four are still fresh meat," Ayame said in a mean tone.

"In this school here, _we're_ in charge. _We_ run things around here, and what we say goes. By stepping on our turf you're stepping into a danger zone. We're gonna devour you guys alive," Kagome threatened. "So be prepared. And you guys can't hurt us either 'cause we got backup. This is our battle zone, and everything and everyone in the school is our weapons. The minute you guys walk through those doors, the war starts. Right here. Right now. You boys game?"

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha sneered.

Everyone just stood glaring at each other. The tension and conflict was so thick in the air that everyone around them had now stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the two groups. They started pointing and whispering, wondering what was going on. Some thought that a fight was going on and they eagerly watched the two groups waiting for someone to give a blow. Others watched anxiously, hoping that nothing serious was happening.

No one hit anybody, but if their looks alone could kill, both parties would have been long dead. It was only when the bell rang that the girls and boys broke away from each other.

"Time to go," Rin announced. Still, nobody budged, each group waiting for the other to make a move first. Finally Sesshomaru moved.

"This Sesshomaru has already informed you girls that he will not be participating in this silly game you have called a war. Do anything to me and I will retaliate with actions that I see fit. If you don't know what I'm talking about ask your little friend over there."

When he said this, he gave Rin a cold, hard stare which caused her to cringe, both at the memories and pain of the previous day and also from the intensity of Sesshomaru's gaze. As if he triggered a switch, Rin's shoulder started hurting her again as if to remind her of the pain that had been inflicted upon her previously. The girls turned to look at Rin worriedly. They looked back at the boys with even more venom than before, worse upset that one of their friends had been injured by the boys. Sesshomaru took this as a sign that the girls were finished.

"If you four are done and have nothing more to say, kindly step aside," he demanded in his cool, calm voice. "The bell has just rung and I do not wish to be late on my first day here."

The girls all exchanged a look before stepping aside to let Sesshomaru through. The boys all followed suit, shooting mean looks at the girls and getting dirty ones in return. Both groups walked almost side by side up the large stone steps leading up to the school, and when they reached to the doors they stopped. The boys and the girls turned to look at each other, both thinking the same thing. The girls nodded and the boys took a deep breath before they pushed open the doors and stepped inside. The girls walked in after them, and as the doors closed behind them both groups once again turned to look at each other. They stared silently at each other, knowing full well what had just taken place and what it meant. It was only when Kagome spoke up that everything that the guys had been thinking was confirmed;

"It's on."

**xXxXx**

Inuyasha and the guys walked slowly through the halls of Shikon High, not quite knowing where to go since they were new here. He and Miroku had wanted to check out the school before they actually started, but there hadn't been enough time since they had moved so late into the neighborhood. They were actually supposed to have moved a day earlier than they did to give them an extra day to settle in, but there had been some complications with the moving van resulting in a delay in their migration. Inuyasha had been disappointed at the time, but now he was kind of thankful because it meant that they had had one less day to spend with those psycho girls.

Speaking of the girls, he idly wondered where they were. After Kagome had officially declared the war, the girls had disappeared in a crowd of students, leaving the guys to fend for themselves. Naturally, they hadn't even offered to help the guys out or to show them where their classes were. Inuyasha hadn't expected them to though, so it didn't really bother him. Another row was sure to break out anyway if they had stayed together any longer.

This school was much bigger than the school the guys had gone to back home. They weren't used to so many people in one place, and they started to feel a bit intimidated.

"Well... I think we should stop to the office first," Miroku suggested after the boys had walked around lost for a few minutes. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Just one problem... where _is_ the office?" Kouga wondered out loud. All the boys looked at each other, just as lost as the other one. They contemplated asking someone for help, but everyone looked so busy, like they were either in a rush or just shouldn't be bothered.

"Why don't we ask that person over there for some help," Miroku suggested pointing in the direction of the lockers. There was a boy with dark brown hair leaning against the lockers casually talking to a pretty girl with short red hair and blue eyes. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Miroku.

"I don't think he would be interested in helping us," Inuyasha said skeptically. "He looks preoccupied already."

"Huh? He?" Miroku asked confused. "I wasn't meaning the guy; I was talking about the girl!"

Inuyasha made a face. "Miroku you-"

But when he looked Miroku wasn't standing beside him anymore. He looked around confused for the missing boy until he saw him over by the lockers where the boy and the girl were standing. Inuyasha sweat-dropped. Miroku worked fast...

"Hello there," Inuyasha heard Miroku say to the girl. "May I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Soriah," the girl responded smiling at him.

"Well I'm Miroku, and might I say that you are the most beautiful girl I've laid eyes on at this school," Miroku said, taking her hand and smiling seductively at her. The girl giggled and blushed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. She was about the _only_ girl he had laid eyes on since he'd been to this school. Well, except for the four psychos they were currently in a war with... but they didn't really count as girls so...

"Well you're not so bad yourself cutie," Soriah said coyly. Miroku winked at her.

"I have a favor to ask of the most beautiful girl around," he said in a smooth voice. Soriah giggled again.

"And I have a favor to ask of the obnoxious punk talking to my girl!" suddenly came a gruff male voice. Miroku turned to see the boy who Soriah had been talking to standing behind him. He had his arms crossed in a menacing pose and he had a pissed expression on his face. But that wasn't what bothered Miroku. It was the fact that he had to look up to the boy; he was _big_! Miroku sweat-dropped as the boy glared down at him with a death stare and a scowl on his face.

"Pardon me?" Miroku managed to ask in a calm voice, to hide the fact that he was really scared.

"You've been flirting with my girl for the past few minutes right in front of my fucking face you douchebag!" the boy yelled at Miroku. Miroku flinched at his tone of voice and obvious anger, as well as the fact that he had been flirting with another guy's girl... especially one so big.

"Is that so?" Miroku asked nervously. "But I think you have it all mistaken my friend. I wasn't flirting with her; I was just going to ask her to show me around the school."

The boy narrowed his eyes at Miroku.

"Show you around? You new here or something?"

Miroku silently nodded his head.

"Well just who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"My name's Miroku," Miroku said in a still polite tone. "And who might you be?" The boy seemed to get angrier at Miroku's nonchalance.

"My name's Kiinje. I'm the baddest of the bad around here, so you definitely don't wanna mess with me _or _my girl!" he said in a threatening way. "I have a feeling to hurt you real bad right now."

"My apologies. I honestly didn't know that she was your girlfriend, and I had absolutely no ill intentions; I swear!" Miroku said to Kiinje. He narrowed his eyes at Miroku.

"Oh yeah? So why was she giggling and batting her eyes at you then?" he demanded.

"Being friendly?" Miroku offered weakly. He looked to Soriah for help, but she was busy texting away on her cell phone, not caring that Miroku was currently in trouble. Kiinje's lips curled into a nasty frown.

"Being friendly huh? Well I'll show you just how friendly my fist can be with your face punk!"

Kiinje raised his fist and aimed it towards Miroku, about to punch him when it suddenly stopped mid-air, inches away from Miroku's face. Both of them turned around surprised, only to see a very scary looking hanyou standing there.

"Miroku didn't know she was your girlfriend and he didn't mean any harm, so there's no need for you to try hurt him," Inuyasha said in a serious tone. Miroku looked first surprised and then relieved. Kiinje looked even more pissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are; telling me what to do and interrupting me? This ain't none of your business so scram!"

Inuyasha gave him a look like "I _know _you ain't talking to me!"

"Actually, Miroku is my friend, so _yeah _it _is _my business!" he said angry now. "And my name's Inuyasha, and I'm the guy that's gonna kick your butt if you don't leave Miroku alone and get the hell outta here!"

Kiinje laughed a mean laugh.

"_You _kick _my _butt? You must be new here too to try mess with me! I'm the toughest guy at this school you know. I could kick your butt in a second!"

"Pssh!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted. "Kick _my _butt? I'd like to see you try!"

As Inuyasha said this, he squeezed Kiinje's fist, which he was still holding, until he was sure it was hurting him. Kiinje winced in pain.

"Feel that? I'm barely squeezing. If I wanted to I cud snap off your wrist right now. I'm a half demon; you're just a weak human. I'm the one who would be doing the butt kicking around here," Inuyasha said. He squeezed Kiinje's fist a little harder cracking his knuckles in the process. Kiinje let out a cry of pain and Inuyasha dropped his fist.

"Kiinje!" Soriah screamed, suddenly done texting. She rushed to him and began holding his hand and repeatedly asking if he was okay. Miroku frowned and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Well then, I think we're about done here," Inuyasha said. "C'mon Miroku, let's go."

Miroku followed after Inuyasha and the two walked away. However, Miroku turned back around and saw Kiinje glaring at him with a death glare while Soriah was still frantically talking to him and trying to get some help. Miroku quickly turned back around and they both rejoined Kouga and Sesshomaru who had watched the whole thing.

"Wow, that almost got ugly," Kouga nodded.

"Keh! He's just lucky i didn't crush his damn bones! He'll be fine in a few minutes," Inuyasha said angrily.

"Thanks for the help back there," Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "If it wasn't for your damn lecherous ways none of that would have happened just now! You're just lucky that I didn't feel like explaining to mom why you didn't come home, 'cause that's the only reason I helped you."

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"_Sure_ it is. I could have totally taken him! He looked big but I wasn't scared at all. I've fought people bigger than him at my old school. He would have been no problem at all," he said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiight..." he said sarcastically, showing that he didn't believe Miroku at all. Miroku frowned.

"I'm serious!" he insisted.

"Oh, and I guess him knocking you out would have just been you 'giving him a false sense of confidence'?" Inuyasha taunted. Miroku seemed to get mad at this.

"Yes it would have!" he said angrily. "You know I would have beaten him! I just didn't want it to turn into a fight!"

"Just give it up Miroku. You know he would have beaten you bad," Inuyasha teased. Miroku scowled and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a sharp and stern voice.

"It doesn't matter who would have won or lost. All of that time was wasted just now on something insignificant and meaningless, and we have gotten absolutely nowhere. We still don't know where the office is, what our schedules are or any of our classes and your stupid bickering certainly is not helping. So I suggest you both shut up and try to find the office or I'll make you!" Sesshomaru said, giving them his signature cold look and icy tone. Inuyasha and Miroku frowned, but they didn't say another word. Kouga sensed the tension in the air so he tried to break it.

"So... I think the office is this way," he said, pointing to the left of them.

"Hey there," suddenly came a feminine voice. All heads turned around, only to see Kagome standing behind them. But something was extremely wrong, because she was smiling...

"Hey..." Inuyasha said warily.

"You guys look lost. Need any help?" Kagome offered the guys. They all exchanged looks with each other, each one thinking the same thing.

"Um... kinda," Kouga replied cautiously as well.

"Okay, well are you new around here?" Kagome questioned. She still had a friendly smile on her face and a cheerful tone that was confusing the guys.

"What do you mean if we're new? Of course we are; you know that!" Kouga replied almost rudely. Kagome looked at them with a strange look.

"Huh? Oh, my bad! I guess it _is _pretty obvious that you guys are new because you all have your collars buttoned up. _No one _buttons up the first button on their collar. Not to mention you almost picked a fight with the toughest guy in school. _No one's _dumb enough to do that," she said giggling. The guys raised their eyebrows. Kagome was giggling... something they hadn't seen her do since they'd been here. Something was definitely wrong... was this even Kagome? The boys stared at her suspiciously and she all looked at them still smiling and cheerful. They had been standing there for about two minutes now and she hadn't uttered a single diss or mean word to them yet.

"Anyway, since you guys are new I'll bet you haven't gotten your schedules yet. In that case how about I show you to the office?" Kagome offered. The boys were beyond wary now.

"Okay..." Miroku accepted her offer, but he was highly suspicious, as were the rest of the boys.

"Great! Then follow me," she said as she started to lead the way. The boys followed behind at a safe distance, wondering just what Kagome was up to. While they walked, she chattered on happily about the school and the various people in it, some of which Inuyasha assumed to be her friends. After about three more minutes of her talking he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Kagome, what's your deal?" he demanded, cutting her off mid-sentence. She stopped talking and looked at him confused.

"Huh? Kagome?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah, don't play dumb with us! Why are you suddenly being so nice to us? What happened to our little 'war'? And where are the rest of the psychopaths you call friends?" he asked in an almost angry tone. Kagome looked at him bewildered and blinked in surprise and puzzlement. Then, after a few seconds, something seemed to click in her head.

"Oh! I get it! You guys mistook me for Kagome Higurashi, didn't you?" she asked.

"Aren't you?" Kouga asked confused. The girl laughed, not a mean one, but a humorous laugh.

"Oh no! I'm not Kagome; my name is Kikyo. Kikyo Temehari."

"Kikyo... Temehari...?" Miroku asked bemused.

"Yup. I know why you all thought I was Kagome though. We look almost identical. Almost everyone mistakes us for each other. It's kind of annoying, but there's really nothing we can do about it," Kikyo said sighing. Inuyasha still looked confused.

"Wait! So... you're _not_ Kagome?" he asked as he tried to make his brain process the information. Even though Kikyo shook her head, the uncanny likeness between them was too great for his brain to think otherwise.

"But you look _just _like her!" Miroku protested. Kikyo sighed.

"I know," she said as if she had gone through this a million times, which she probably had. "But I'm _not _her. I'm Kikyo, she's Kagome. Two _totally _different people, no matter how alike we may look."

"You got that right," Inuyasha muttered. Kikyo heard him and she turned to him.

"I take it you've already met Kagome?" she questioned. Instantly an angry look crossed all of the guys' faces.

"_Met_ her? Oh, we've done more than met!" Kouga replied. Kikyo looked at him questioningly.

"Really? Have you met her friends?"

"Oh, we've met _all _of those psychopaths she hangs out with!" Inuyasha said. Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Psychopaths?"

"Yes, they're all psychopath bitches!" Inuyasha said angrily. Kikyo frowned at his use of language.

"Wow. Just what went on between you guys?" she inquired. Miroku shook his head.

"Those girls have terrorized us ever since we moved here," he said. "We're their new neighbors, and apparently they hate us so they want us gone. And now they have declared a war with us."

Kikyo's expression changed to one of surprise.

"Wow. It's that bad?"

"Yup. We haven't done them anything though," Kouga said shaking his head.

"Well, hey don't let it get you down. They aren't as bad as they sound... just stay out of their way and things will be just fine," Kikyo said cheerful once again. Inuyasha wondered to himself how she switched moods so fast.

"Well anyway, this here is the office," Kikyo said as they approached a tan door. On the door, in red block letters was the word **OFFICE.**

"The secretary is named Mrs. Himyah. Just tell her that you're new and she'll fix you right up, okay?" Kikyo said. The boys all nodded, still too shocked and confused with her similarity to Kagome to say anything. She didn't seem to notice though and smiled another bright, cheerful smile.

"If you guys need anything, just ask me. I'm pretty sure you'll find me sometime during the day; I'm usually all over. Anyway, class is about to start so I'd better get going. See you guys later!" she said waving, before she ran off to her next class. The boys stood staring after her, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"So... that was weird..." Inuyasha said, saying what everyone was thinking. The guys all nodded in agreement.

"How can a human being be so... happy?" Sesshomaru asked in a disgusted tone. Miroku shrugged.

"Well, it's much better than being rude and mean all the time like the girls are. I mean, something has to be wrong with anyone who's always cold and distant and unkind to others," he said. Sesshomaru turned to glare at him when he said this, and Miroku realized a little too late what he had just said.

"So are you implying that something is wrong with me?" Sesshomaru demanded. Miroku shook his head fiercely.

"No, not at all!" he said. "It's quite the opposite. Besides, I was talking about the girls not you."

"Feeling guilty about something?" Kouga asked with an evil smile, jabbing Sesshomaru in the ribs. Sesshoamru glared at him.

"Do not touch me wolf. Some of your fleas may jump on me," he said coldly. Kouga frowned.

"I don't think that's possible. You're probably already infested with fleas; especially that nasty fur thing you always have draping over your shoulder. I thought only women wore fur scarves," he shot back.

"Wolf, take back what you said or I will take your life," Sesshomaru threatened. Kouga bared his fangs.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged.

"Enough!" Inuyasha shouted. "We're outside the damn office so just shut the hell up all of you and let's get our schedules so we can go to class already!"

Without waiting for a response, he stormed into the office, leaving the other guys with no other choice but to follow.

**xXxXx**

"Who do you guys got for homeroom?" Miroku questioned. The boys were all sitting outside the office comparing their schedules that they had been given a few minutes before.

"I got some dude name Mr. Flechin. What about you?" Kouga asked.

"Same," Inuyasha said. "Who you got Sesshomaru?"

"Someone by the name of Ms. Harem," Sesshomaru replied, staring down at his schedule.

"Well, it looks like we'll all be in homeroom together except for Sesshomaru," Miroku said peering at his schedule as well.

"That sucks," Kouga commented. "Sorry dude."

"Why are you apologizing? I did not wish to be in the same class as either of you in the first place. Besides, I am older than you all, so naturally I would not be placed in the same homeroom or grade as the rest of you. And anyway, I prefer to be away from you all," Sesshomaru stated bluntly, staring at Kouga coldly. Kouga frowned.

"Ouch," he said, a bit upset. Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh please. Don't mind Sesshomaru. He says that, but deep down inside he wanted to be with us _so _bad. When he hears us talking about all the things that happens in homeroom he's gonna feel left out and wish he was in the same class as us," Inuyasha said grinning. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"_Little _brother, I already hate having to see you three every day at home, and at school as well. Not having homeroom with you three is like a dream come true, and there is no way that I would miss being around _you all_."

The way he said 'you all' made them all feel like they weren't anything much, and they frowned in response. Satisfied that he had made his point, Sesshomaru went back to scanning his schedule.

"Well anyway, let's see what other classes we have together," Miroku suggested, to change the topic. Comparing all four schedules, the boys discovered the classes that they had together. Inuyasha and Miroku had all their classes together except for 5th period where Inuyasha had Math and Miroku had Physics, and 7th period where Inuyasha had Photography and Miroku had World History. Inuyasha and Kouga had 3 periods together, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had 2 together. Kouga and Sesshomaru had 4 periods together and Miroku and Sesshomaru had 3 together. Miroku and Kouga had 2 periods together. All of them had 2nd, 6th and 8th period together. The boys were generally pleased with their schedule. They would be together quite a lot, and they would always at least have one of them as their companion in each class.

"Well, it's about time we head to class," Miroku suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You got the late slip right?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded.

"Yup. Let's get a move on it."

"But where is our homeroom?" Kouga wondered out loud. They all exchanged a look.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to look together," Miroku said sighing.

"This Sesshomaru has no more reason to stick around. Since I am in a different homeroom I will be leaving now. Goodbye," he said, before he strutted off, not even waiting for a response.

"Find us at lunch time!" Miroku yelled to Sesshomaru, but the daiyoukai didn't respond or even turn around to acknowledge what he had said. Miroku sighed at his aloofness.

"Well, guess we'd better start looking," Miroku said, and he, Inuyasha and Kouga began searching for their homeroom.

**xXxXx**

**So there you have it! Your Christmas present. Merry Christmas (or Happy Hanukkah)! Now plz give me mine in the form of a review :) I'm hoping to get more than last time, but I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Do you like the new setting? Things are definitely gonna get interesting from here. I'm not sure yet if I should make Kikyo a big part of my story or not, but she's nothing like she is in the anime (i.e. she's actually nice and friendly). What do you guys think? And who do you think would have won the fight: Miroku or Kiinje? And did Sesshomaru really want to be in the same homeroom as the guys? Anyway, review and I'll start working on the next chapter right away (which will be better than this one :P) So, without further ado:**

** ~Merii Kurisumasu~ **

**-Mata Ne!- ^_^  
**


End file.
